The Beginning of His End
by rosslynchdramaseeker
Summary: It all started as a evening walk to a old school style R5 show and ended as a traumatizing night for Ross. He can't tell anyone what happened for sake of their lives as well as his own. Will he be able to swallow his secret? Or will he find himself drowning in the beginning of his end? Find out in my first fanfiction. (Rated M just incase ;)
1. How it All Started

**So this is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it! Also there might be a certain couple/ shipping that appears in this story, but not for a little bit. Can you guess what that couple might be?! It may or may not shock you, but trust me it will be very sweet and probably one of the main reasons that I have to make this a Rated M story. ;) Haha anyway like I just said THIS WILL BE A RATED M STORY! That is your only warning! So no hate about the content cause I just told you that it's gonna be one of those stories! I hope to god that no one in R5 reads this ever! Cause damn it will put me in an awkward spot... especially with Ross.. anyway... Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Ross was casually walking down a dark and deserted street. He had only a few more blocks to go until he was at the night club venue for R5's small gig at Under the Moon night club.(I know stupid name, I just couldn't think of anything else) After filming he just decided to walk there since it was pretty close to the set. Then he got this feeling like someone was following him so he stopped and quickly looked around before starting down the street again. But the feeling just wouldn't go away, so he decided that he would have one of his family members come and get him. As he was reaching for his phone, he felt this sharp pain go through his head and everything went black.

-At the night club-

"Where the hell is Ross?!" Riker asked starting to loose his cool.

"Calm down Riker, I sure he just got done filming a little later then expected. He'll be here on time." said Rydel trying to be reassuring, but there was just something about Ross being late that didn't sit well with her. Not that she cared that he was running a little late, it just seemed like there was something. Like something bad.

"Rydel? You okay?" Ratliff asked noticing her go off into space for a minute.

"What? Oh sorry just thinking." Rydel said shaking off those thoughts, "I'm gonna go call Ross, see whats keeping him."

"That sounds like a good idea, and I'm sure Rydel's right he's just running late." Rocky said seeing Riker looking concerned.

Rydel nodded and reached into her pocket, pulled out her phone and called Ross. "Hey this Ross, sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now. I'll call you back later. Rock on!" 'hmmm' Rydel thought when she got Ross' voice mail almost immediately after she had called. "He always has his phone on." she thought aloud.

"What? His Phone is off?" Riker asked starting to really worry. "He ALWAYS has his phone on."

"Guys! Calm down, I'm sure he turned it off during the shoot and forgot to turn it back on." reassured Ratliff though he was becoming more and more worried every minute Ross wasn't there. (that was for you Paige :) )

"Yeah... I'm sure your right. He'll be here in no time." said Rydel trying to be hopeful.

-In the back of what seems to be a Van-

Ross slowly woke up trying clear his thoughts. He looked around into the darkness and was just able to make out that he was in what looked to be a van. His head pounded, rubbing it a little he noticed that his was bleeding, 'Great.' he thought trying to figure what just happened. That's when he looked over and saw what looked to a 25/26 year man was kneeling next to him, flashing a devious look. Then he grabbed Ross and proceeded to strip him down despite his loud protests and struggling, until he was laying there completely exposed.

"W-w-who are you? W-what do you want from me?" Ross cried starting to shake violently.

"Are you seriously asking that? Well lets make this the answer." The man said smirking as he started to touch Ross anywhere and everywhere, moaning loudly as he performed this task.

"Please. Please Stop! Just tell me what you want! Anything at all! JUST PLEASE STOP!" Ross cried trying to get free of the mans grip.

"Oh come on, just calm down and relax. You gonna enjoy this!" The man said with a smirk. He then stripped himself down and loomed over Ross, starting to go down on him. Ross' eyes widened as he knew where this was gonna go. He tried to escape the tight grip of the man, but it was no use the man was too strong even for Ross. Eventually he just gave up, he knew there was nothing that he could do to escape this. So he just surrendered, limply laying there as the man hit him over and over, leaving him bruised and shaken. Then the man gripped Ross' left arm tightly, slamming him onto his stomach, leaving him gasping for air. Without warning the man slid his hands onto Ross' hips, and began to line himself up preparing to enter Ross. Realizing what the man was about to do, Ross began to throw up everything he had in his body, it was all beginning to blur into a sea of terror. The man just laughed at the sight as he began to enter Ross, soft and slow at first, then faster and harder as he soon found pleasure. After what seemed to be a lifetime, the man soon came inside of Ross as well as all over his backside. Ross once again began to throw up, more like dry heaving, he could feel it seep everywhere. That was it, Ross didn't see a point for living, he was done, until he felt the man pull out of him. Ross let out a shaken sigh as he tried to gain any control he could, though there wasn't much left. The stranger then dressed once again signaling that he was done with Ross for now, after watching Ross for a minute or two he did what Ross would have never expected.

He threw a towel in Ross' direction and said "Here, clean yourself off, wouldn't want to scare you family and friends now would you?" he then winked at Ross and began to speak again, "Oh and speaking of your family, if you tell anyone one about what just happened here tonight, I swear to god that I will kill you and everyone that you love! Got it pretty boy?!"

"Y-y-yes..." Ross barely stammered out under the choking sound of tears.

"Good! I will see you soon." and with that he pushed Ross out of the van along with his clothes and the towel he was given, making him hit the ground. Hard and causing him to pass out. The still unknown man drove off in the opposite direction in which he had came. Ross shook awake with the sound of the van speeding down the alley and out of sight. All he wanted to do was lay there and die, but he knew he had to go to his family. So he quickly wiped the blood and _other things _off of himself and dressed in what used to be just clothes for the show, but were now just another memory of this night. He just sat there, shaking and crying a little. He didn't know what else to do, all he did know what that this wasn't gonna be the last time. After gaining a little control, Ross stood and began to make his way back down the street to the show, when he remembered his phone in his jacket pocket. He reached for it and found it covered in his blood, confused he lifted his shirt and found a large cut slashed across his right side. "How am I gonna cover this up?!" Ross thought aloud, but he just stopped and turned his phone on and within seconds he was bombarded with at least 30 missed calls all from Rydel and god knows how many texts from his brothers and Ratliff. "Shit! Well lets get this over with..." Ross said as he drearily walked again. He knew he had to keep it together for the sake of his family and friends lives, he would take a bullet or in this case rape, for the his family no matter how much hurt he has endured. But is Ross gonna be able to keep true to his promise or break under the terror and hurt?

* * *

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter of my first Fanfiction! It was lot of fun to write! And I hope Paige is happy with it even though I made her wait so long to read this! Love you! **

**Also follow me on twitter Lov3R5er and on instagram keelyjuliannscheffler**

**Update will be coming soon! I hope... Haha jk i don't wanna get eaten by Paige anytime soon! :)**


	2. What's Only On The Outside

**And here is what you have been waiting for!... CHAPTER 2! This one is gonna deal with how his family will react to what they see, but only what they see on the outside. But what about what he feels on the inside? **

**I also quickly wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far! I was a little nervous about the reaction this story would get and I am so happy you guys like it! I now have the confidence to go forward in this story and make it great! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**And now with out farther a due...**

**CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

**-At the Night Club-**

"Okay, maybe we can start to worry." Rocky said looking at the clock. It had been almost half and hour since they had last tried to call Ross, and still no word.

"Your right Rocky, I'm gonna call the set and see if maybe they know anything." Riker replied pulling out his phone. As he went to dial the Austin & Ally set producers number, Rydel let out a relieved but worried cry.

"ROSS!" Rydel shouted, "Where have you been?! We've been worried sick!" But as Ross walked to them noticeably shaken, she gasped. Ross was hurt, and not just a few scratches but as in he needs medical attention hurt. She also noticed that his eyes were bloodshot as if he had been heavily crying. "Oh My God! Are you okay!? What happened?!" Rydel shrieked in horror at her badly hurt baby brother. She let a few tears roll down her cheeks as Ross came closer.

"Whoa! Hold on! Give him a little room! He's clearly not okay, just let me handle this." Riker said before Rydel could ask anymore questions,"But seriously answer her question. WHAT. HAPPENED."

"N-N-Nothing... I'm alright..."Ross barely breathed out as he stood before his family. "S-s-sorry I'm l-late... It t-t-took us a little l-longer then expected t-to finish f-f-filming a f-few scenes."

"Well did one of the scenes involve you getting run over by a truck? Cause that's what you look like right now!" Ratliff exclaimed, holding back tears at the sight of Ross.

"I-I told you i-i-it's nothing, just stop worrying..."Ross lied trying to get away from the questions and worrisome looks that were apparent on his families faces. He looked to Ryland, who was just staring at him in shock, like he didn't even know what to do. Ross felt the tears forming in his already bloodshot eyes. He hated to see his family in distress, and when he's the reason for they're sadness he just wanted to break down. But he did everything he could to stay strong. But in all his trying a few tears escaped from his eyes, rolling slowly down his face.

"Ross, something clearly happened! You don't just magically end up with cuts,bruises, and god knows what else and act like nothing happened!" Riker said trying to get something, anything out of his shaking baby brother. He couldn't stand the sight, he too let the tears roll. Ross was his baby brother, his rock, his pretty much everything when he need someone. Riker needed to be Ross' rock now, no matter what happened.

"I'M FINE! GOD JUST LEAVE IT!" Ross shouted through choking back more tears. He then started to turn away, but just as he began to walk away he felt a hand firmly grip his left arm, right where the now black and blue bruise had formed from the Man's harsh grip. Ross was sent into a flashback of the man on top of him, beating him, hurting him, raping him. Ross then let out a shriek of pain, causing more tears to fall. He turned to see it had been Rocky who had grabbed his arm in attempt to stop Ross from walking away. As soon as he heard Ross' cry, Rocky quickly let go of his arm and began to hastily roll up Ross' sleeve to see what had caused his brother to shriek, he knew it couldn't be good seeing all the other cuts that had been unseen until now. Once Rocky had completely rolled up Ross' sleeve it revealed a large hand-printed bruise reaching across his upper left arm. They all gasped in horror, except for Ryland who was still staring at Ross in terror. Ross dipped his head to the side, not able to meet his siblings eyes, and yes that includes Ratliff. When Ross took a quick glance up he saw Riker's eyes widened signaling that a thought had popped into his head, which worried Ross greatly,' Oh No! Did he figure it out?!' Ross frantically thought as he turned away once again.

"Ross. You need to tell us what happened. We can't help you if you don't help yourself." Riker said softening his tone, he could tell this wasn't just a freak accident that happened on set or just that, an accident. He looked to Ross for him to say anything, but all he saw was him shaking more and more, crying heavily, "Come on Baby Bro, say something. It's alright, whatever it is we're here for you." Riker continued. But Ross just kept quiet, not knowing what to say or to do. He couldn't tell them anything, he couldn't think of anyone of them getting hurt because of him.

"Please Ross, talk to us."Rydel said bringing Ross into her arms, but as she did he flinched out of her grip, "What was that? Why wont you let me touch you?"

"Rydel please, everyone just let it go, we have a show to do..." Ross finally said still very shaky.

"NO Ross! We wont just let this go, you are hurt and we need to know why! We're not playing anymore! This is serious!" Ryland unexpectedly shouted at Ross. Ignoring the shocked looks coming from his other siblings Ryland continued, "You may be older then me but I feel like I have to look after you, You my older brother and I can't stand to see you looking like this! So I ask you again! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I-I-I... I can't tell you..." Ross stammered out.

"Yes you can, no matter any of the consequences, your well being is more important. You look like your about to die any minute now." Riker cut in silencing Ryland, who looked like he was about to explode. Ross just stared at the ground, thoughts zipping around his brain like a group of angry bees getting ready to sting. He didnt care anymore, his family is always gonna be more important then anything no matter what they said. Just as he felt the swarm of questions about to be thrown at him once more, their Mom and Dad came into view. 'great, here comes more questions...' thought Ross as he felt his mothers eyes fall onto him, she let out a loud terrified gasp before running over to them, follow hastily by their father.

"Oh my poor baby! What happ-" Stormie was cut off my Ross running down the hall and into the greenroom, slamming it shut.

"What's going on guys?" Mark asked trying to understand the state the Ross had been in as he stormed out of the room.

"Well..." Riker began to be explain everything to their parents, starting at how Ross had been late and wouldn't answer his phone, and finally ending with. " And that's when Ross limped in from the back door, broken, shaking, and crying. We also found cuts and bruises covering his left arm and a rather large hand-printed bruise on his upper left arm. But god knows what else he is trying to conceal..." Riker trailed off. He looked over to his mom who just frozen in place, tears violently streaming out of her eyes. His eyes then glanced to his father who looked fine on the outside but on the inside was probably breaking apart though he would never show it.

"Well did he give you anything as to what happened? Any strange movements or actions that seemed very out of the ordinary?" Mark asked trying his best to comfort his wife.

"What you mean besides the cuts, bruises, crying, limping, shaking, and heavy breathing? Oh yeah, he blinked! What kind of question is that!?" Ratliff asked in a sarcastic tone filled with worry, pain, and anger.

"Shut it Ell! But yes, when Rydel tried to hug him his eyes widened and he flinched out of her grip. Why?" Rocky explained.

"Because it might help us figure out what happened if he wont tell us, I say we get him cleaned up, do the show and maybe he'll talk in the morning. There's really no point in pressing him into telling us, it might just cause him to completely shut down and we might never know what happened..." Mark said. They all nodded in agreement and headed to the Green Room where Ross had ran into. When they opened the door they found Ross sitting in the corner, head and hands resting on his knees, letting out soft cries and still shaking pretty bad. Mark knelt down beside his son and placed his hand on his shoulder, causing Ross to jump. Ross almost screamed until he looked up to see his family smiling at him though he could see the worry that laced each of the smiles, but all that mattered is that they were at least smiling. Ross carefully stood up and leaned against the wall so he wouldn't fall to the ground, everything hurt but he refused to show it much more then he already has.

"Come on Son, lets get you cleaned up before the show." Mark said forcing a small smile. All Ross did was nod slightly before following his Mother into the bathroom. She made him take off his shirt, which he hesitantly did. Now you could see everything, and there was a lot. Stormie had to cover her mouth to keep from crying out. He looked away, but then he felt his mom's soft hand pull at his face gently. He flinched again but felt a little better after seeing the thoughtful look on her face. He knew she was worried but wouldn't press him to tell her anything just yet. After she applied large bandages to his torso and arms, she took care of the blood that was rolling down his right leg and finally wrapping his left ankle in a ACE wrap to stop some of the pressure on his broken ankle. Just as she was finishing up, she noticed Ross turn his head to the side revealing blood caked on his blonde hair and still streaming.

"ROSS! Why didn't you say something about your head? This looks really bad, I think you need to go to the hospital." Stormie stated carefully trying not to spook Ross even more.

"NO! I-I mean, It's fine..." Ross replied hoping that she wouldn't press anymore, he knew that if he went to the hospital then he would have to tell the truth about what happened and he just couldn't do that. But just as he thought she was going to push on, she just signed and nodded. She had to wash the dried blood out of his hair and eventually stopped the bleeding. She handed him some fresh clothes and left him to change in peace. After a few minutes Ross came out the bathroom and back into the Green Room to meet his family. They all looked at him with their fake smiles as he took a seat on the very edge of the couch, as far away from anyone as possible. After sitting in a strange silence, the door opened and Ryland told them it was time to get out there for the show. Everyone cheered but Ross.

"1.2.3. READY. SET .ROCK!" they all chanted, Ross still chanted but it was forced. They ran on stage and took in all the lights and fans screaming their names.

"What's up everybody!?"Riker shouted into the mic, "Are you all ready to get loud!?" the crowed cheered and they began to play there small set, starting with My Confession, then going to Cali Girls, and Here Comes Forever, Falling for you, I Want you Bad, and finally finishing the show with LOUD. They had one of the best shows ever! Though Riker noticed Ross wouldn't even take a step near the fans or himself, Rocky, Rydel, or Ratliff. Ross had just stayed in the middle near his mic-stand the whole time. Riker couldn't help but sigh as they left the stage and headed for the tour bus that was waiting for them as the began their LOUD tour.

Everyone filled onto the bus and began to laugh and talk, having a great time. Ross just went to the back of the bus, climbed into his bunk, and started to shake and cry again remembering the man so vividly. He didn't know it, but his family could hear every weep he let out though they knew that he wouldn't want them to comfort him just yet. They are sighed and just hoped that Ross would talk when they woke up the next morning. They knew it was a long shot but they just had to keep that hope with them. Ross needed help, but was he willing to accept it?

* * *

**Well there's the very anticipated chapter 2! I hope you guess enjoyed it! I also wanted to thank you all again for reading and reviewing this story! I have gotten nothing but great reviews that just put a smile on my face. :) Thank you so much everyone! I love you all!**

**Review Questions-**

**Do you think that Ross will end up telling his family about what happened himself or will something else happen that will give it away?**

**Do you think that the Austin & Ally Cast should find out before his family or after? How do you want them to find out?**

**I want as much reader involvement in this story as I can get! I love writing with ideas that my readers give me a basic plot to and then I can twist and turn it into something that will please me and my readers! So please review with your answers!**

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. The Truth Is Out

**Chapter 3! I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long for this chapter! I promise I will try to get better about updating more often! And before I get this chapter rolling, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It helped me get some really good ideas for the direction that I want to take this story in! I mostly wanna thank guest user Elizabeth O. Your review was so sweet and even made me shed a few tears! I love reviews like that! I also loved all of the reader involvement with the questions and answers so that will definitely be a lasting thing on this story! OK I think I talked to much so... **

**Here's CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

Riker dragged his feet to front of the bus, he didn't sleep one wink last night. He couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes all he would see was Ross, all beaten and crying. Riker let out a angry yet worried sigh as the rest of his family began to roll out of their bunks and into the front of the bus. They all looked dead, especially his mother, she looked the worst. Riker knew that this was probably the hardest on her, Ross was her little boy and seeing him like that killed her, she wanted to help but he wouldn't let her in for the first time in his life.

"Morning." Rocky yawned out, his eyes were bloodshot, a little from lack of sleep but mainly because he had been crying. Yes, Rocky Lynch had been crying. But what would you except him to do when he just couldn't get the images of his baby brother out of his head. They had haunted his sleep forcing him to lay awake listening to Ross' quiet cries.

"How did you all sleep?" Ryland asked quietly, he didn't really know what to think, what to do, so he just held on for dear life. He couldn't break down when Ross was the one who needed help. 'ugh! why wont he tell us what's wrong!? Doesn't he trust us!?' Ryland thought angrily. Though he knew that was wrong to think, but he didn't know what else to think. This was a high speed chase to a terrifying end.

"Well I'll be the first to say it, What sleep?" Ratliff replied in a monotone way, he couldn't be his cheery self anymore. He really just resorted to harsh sarcasm to cover up the pain that had been pounding at his soul. Last night, his heart had exploded and now he was trying to glue all the pieces back together. 'Why would anyone want to hurt my Ross?!' he thought angrily. Yes, he wanted Ross. I guess you could say that he wanted this little thing called Rosslington to happen. But Ross Lynch most certainly wasn't gay, and even if he was he would never go out with Ellington. But that didn't matter right now, Ross was hurting and he needed to spill out the secrets.

"Bingo..."Rydel said in answer to Ratliff's sarcastic question, she was still crying a little here and there. Her worries were right, she knew something was wrong but she didn't want to worry her family; but now she wishes she would've and maybe Ross wouldn't be hurt. Her thoughts were filled with the cries and pain that had plagued Ross last night, she didn't know if she would ever sleep again. Rydel was supposed to protect her little brother, but she had failed him. She would never stop blaming herself even when the real truth came out.

"Now guys, when Ross gets up I don't want any of you to jump down his throat. He's probably still traumatized about god knows what happened last night and we don't need to be the ones to add on to it OK?" Mark said with zero emotion, but underneath the calm face he was slowly breaking. His son, his bright and confident boy, was now miserable, seemingly defeated, and scared. 'What is it gonna take to get anything out of Ross?' Mark thought, 'When will I get my boy back, with the smiles and the laughs, trying his hardest to make everyone happy? Why would anyone crush him down when all he does is try to bring everyone up?'

They all nodded in agreement but said nothing more.

Then after few minutes Rocky finally said "Dang, I don't think Ross has ever slept this late. I mean I know under these circumstances we should be glad that he is sleeping, but it's kinda worrying me a little."

"Yeah me too, maybe we should wake him?"Rydel replied quietly.

"No, let him sleep, I mean if we all didn't sleep at all last night then I think its a miracle that he was even able to close his eyes." Stormie said in a worried yet motherly tone.

"Yeah she's right, do you think that we should cancel the show tonight?" said Riker dryly.

"No, I think that would just add to the problem, because then all the R5Family would be all like why did you cancel the concert tonight and we don't need that on top of this whole Ross thing." answered Ryland.

Though they didn't want to, they all nodded in agreement and began to eat their breakfast in silence. After what seemed like a lifetime they heard Ross stir in his bunk, with hopes high they waited for Ross to appear in the doorway. After a few small series of noises, Ross finally appeared in the doorway, looking down and still shaking like he had been doing all night. He slowly made his way to the small couch and slumped down on it, looking off into the distance, like he couldn't hear or see what was going on around him.

"Ross, sweetie would you like some breakfast?" his mother said gently. Ross shrugged, but never looked up. He figured if he didn't look at them, then he wouldn't have to talk about his "experience" if you will. Stormie looked at everyone else who just shrugged as well, she then handed Ross a plate with a small amount of food on it, "Here you don't need to say anything just yet, but you do need to eat." said Stormie trying to make his feel as comfortable as she could mange. He took the plate from his mother and ate the food, he didn't want to but he would if it made his family happy and that is all he wants for them.

"So Ross you ready for tonight's show?" Riker asked trying to ease into a conversation with his little brother.

"S-sure..." Ross replied quietly. It wasn't much but I guess you could say it was a start.

"Well we don't have to even be there for sound check until around 5:45 and it's 9:30 now, so you can take your time tonight OK?" Rocky said trying to help his brother in any way possible.

"OK..." Ross replied. Then after a few more minutes of awkward silence, Ryland had enough with this, he knew that what happened to Ross was probably really bad and that it must be hard for Ross to share but he couldn't take it anymore so, he just shouted at Ross...

"OK That's it! I have had enough of this! I don't care if you don't wanna or can't tell us what happened, but your gonna tell us right now Ross! You aren't helping yourself and you're hurting all of us in the process! When one of us is hurting then ALL of us are hurting!"

"RYLAND! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" everyone shouted at the same time.

Ross felt the tears flow out of his eyes as his head snapped up in terror after what Ryland had just said, Ross couldn't believe it. He hadn't realized the pain he had probably pushed onto his family, when he thought he was saving them. Ross was so close to telling everything when he froze. He was sent back in to yet another flashback, this time he was visited by the memory of when the man had first lined himself up to enter Ross. That was the worst memory of the whole thing, because after that moment was when everything had completely changed. The whole thing started with a beating and some inappropriate touching, which was bad but Ross could've gotten over that sooner then the rape that was about to happen. When he came back to reality he felt this wave of nausea gloom over him, he quick ran out of the bus and began to violently throw up everything, just as he had done last night.

"Ross! It's okay baby bro, you're alright." Riker shouted running out the bus, with his family members close behind him. He ran up to Ross as he threw up and started to gently rub Ross' back to comfort him, but that must have been a huge mistake because when he placed his hand on Ross' back, Ross jumped up and ran out of Riker's reach. There it was again, Ross wouldn't let anyone touch him. Okay now this was even more serious, this could mean so many things, but then it clicked in his mind. Riker knew now what happened and it was beginning to pop into everyone's head as well , they had the same idea as Riker did almost instantly after Ross flinched out of Riker's reach. ' No, this can't be it... That can't of happened to Ross.' Riker thought angrily

"R-r-ross? Did someone _hurt _you? I mean did someone t-t-touch you or do _other_ things to you?" Riker asked shakily, this wasn't real. He looked up to see that horrified looks that plastered his family's faces. His mother looked like she was gonna die, even his father who never showed emotions like this in-front of his children was beginning to shake with tears forming in his eyes.

Ross stopped throwing up when he heard the words that would haunt him forever, he just collapsed to the ground and sobbed. He felt arms wrap around him, though he couldn't stand the touch of someone else right now he invited the hug, the secret was out.

"Ross, shush, it's okay, ssshh, it's gonna be okay" Rocky said trying to comfort his brother, this wasn't real, all a dream, they would wake up and it will all just fade to a lost dream-filled memory. Of course that wasn't gonna happen though, Ross, his baby brother, the one who was so bright and happy, the one who could make you happy when you didn't see a point in going on, the one who always did right, had just been wronged in the most cruel and disgusting way possible. When he found out who had done this, he was gonna... gonna... he was gonna just... 'Ugh! Why did this have to happen?!' was all Rocky could think.

"Come here sweetheart, Why didn't you tell us this last night? This is so serious Ross." Stormie said as she wrapped her arms around her two sons. She felt Ross shaking like he didn't know what else to do. This was the first time she realized how shaky Ross was, seeing as she hasn't really just held him since before all of this happened.

"B-b-because... t-the m-man w-w-who d-did this s-said t-t-that h-h-he w-would k-k-kill a-anyone w-who f-f-found o-out. I-i-i c-couldn't l-let t-t-that h-happen..." Ross said threw his sobs.

"Ross, you amazing boy, putting others before yourself is a hard thing to do, especially with what happened to you." Stormie sighed out, "But you should've told us right when it happened, secrets aren't for free, and the price you can pay could hurt you greatly. Never the less we should get you inside and cleaned up, and after that we can decide what to do, OK?"

Ross only nodded as he felt Riker and Rocky grab each of his arms gently, pulling him up from the concrete. He was shaking so bad that they had to pick him up and carry him back onto the tour bus. Once on the bus, Stormie and Rydel led Ross into the back Ross and helped him clean up. While they were back there with him, the rest of them just hung there heads and tried to process everything. What that man... that was worse... it had been a man who had raped Ross. Ryland finally decided that it was okay to let the tears fall, they all came into a group hug of sorts trying to comfort one another.

"Why? That's all I ask. Why did this man choose to do this to Ross? What has he ever done to deserve any of this?" Riker asked with anger and pain lacing his tone.

"Riker, that is one question we may never get the answer to. This is a delicate situation and for now all we can do is make it through."Mark said while rubbing Riker's back gently.

"Dad's right, all we can do it try to push Ross away from this traumatic experience and help him in anyway possible. We need to be his rock, because if we don't, then bad things can happen, and I mean bad things." Rocky quietly cut in, " We can't loose Ross not now not ever."

Everyone just slightly nodded in agreement once again, but said nothing more. Then a thought popped into Riker's head, Ratliff hasn't said a word since Ross first got up. He know this is a terrible time for them all right now, but he was for sure that Ellington would've been the first one to comfort Ross when they finally found out the truth. He looked over to Ratliff and what he saw was a little strange, even for Ratliff. He saw him with his head in his hands with what looked to be the 'friendship' bracelet that him and Ross had gotten from this fan named Paige, who said that she hardcore ships Rosslington, was laced in between his fingers. Riker hadn't been the only one who noticed the very strange behavior from Ell, but before anyone could ask him their mother and Rydel walked into the front of the bus.

"How is he?" Ryland asked his a trace of worry in his voice.

"He is very shaken and even more fragile right now, we got him to sleep again, I think. But remember that he doesn't really want anyone to touch him, so don't really try to comfort him right now, that might just trigger something like a flashback or something and that is probably the worst thing for him right now." Stormie answered with a slight sigh of relief yet pain laced her tone a little.

"So does this mean that we are gonna cancel the show tonight?" Rocky asked

"I think that would be best, but when I asked Ross about it he said that he didn't wanna let down any of the fans. So I guess the show must go on." Rydel explained. Her baby bro was so amazing, the fact that despite what he had gone through he still did his best to make everyone one else happy.

"Okay, well I guess we can start to get ready while Ross sleeps, by the looks of it he must of had an even longer night then we did." Riker said.

"Sounds good, come on Ell, Riker. Let's go and get changed." Rocky said reaching his hand out to Ratliff who still hadn't said a word, but he looked up slightly with red puffy eyes and placed his hand in Rocky's and made his way to the back of this bus with the others.

Ross laid there, eyes closed, trying to sleep, but it wasn't gonna happen. The only thing that made this all a little bit better is that now he didn't have to live with this secret eating away at him. He wanted to die, but he knew that wasn't gonna help anything, so he just laid there and soon he felt darkness take him over. Finally he was asleep, he didn't know how long that would last but at least he was asleep. But what does he do now? Was this just the beginning? Where was he gonna go now?

* * *

**And that was chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed it and aren't to mad at me! Hehe just kidding! Oh and Paige I hope you liked the little line I put in there for , and I hope you didn't explode after reading Ratliff's little part at the beginning! Hehe  
**

**Review questions-  
**

**What do you think is gonna happen now that his family knows the truth? What do you wanna happen next?**

**How do you think the Austin & Ally cast should find out? (I have an idea for this, but I want your guy's input :)**

**And lastly... What do you guys think of the little Rosslington things I have been putting in this story? Do you love it, Do you hate it?**

**(Just remember just because in the story Ellington likes Ross doesn't mean Ross likes him back, or does he?)**

**Chapter 4 coming soon! (I will try to update sooner then I did with the last 2 chapters, I feel like I made you guys wait to long. Sorry about that!)**


	4. What if it happened again?

**Hey guys! So I just wanted to take this time to thank all of you guys! It means so much to me that people are reading this story and are liking it so much, and even though it's my first fanfiction I feel like this is gonna be one of the best ones I do! I hope I will continue to have you guys are readers! I love you all so much! But I wanna say that to those who don't want certain things to happen in this story, I am sorry if that's the way you feel then don't read. It's just that simple. It is my story and I will pair anyone I want together and if you don't like that then why don't you go and write your own story with whatever couple you want. But bare in mind this is only one of my many stories to come, so if you don't like the couple in this one then maybe you will like it in the next one. I hope that even if you don't like the pairing that I can hopefully do such a great job with it and it will make you wanna read it! And besides I never said that Ross and Ellington are for sure gonna be together, there is so much more that I am gonna do with this story that "Rosslington" isn't gonna be a huge thing anyway if I decide to put it into the story. Sorry for talking this long I just needed to get that out there so it clears a few questions up!  
**

**And with out farther a due~**

**Chapter 4!**

* * *

**-Later that Day-**

Ross had been sleeping ever since the truth came out about what happened to him, and everyone was still trying to process what really happened. It had been a crushing blow to know that their baby brother, or in Ryland's case older brother, had been sexually assaulted. Their fears came to life in the most disturbing way possible, one thing was for sure though. They would from now on keep close eyes on Ross, they couldn't bare the thought of anything like this happening again, or something even worse. Riker knew that Ross was still hiding how much he was hurting, he knew that Ross didn't wanna look weak, but at the cost of what? His pride? 'No.' Riker thought, ' I wont let him sit there pretending like he is better then he really is,'

It was now 2:30 and everyone was busily trying to get everything ready, especially for Ross. They wanted to make this as easy on him as possible. Riker had just cooled down after blowing up a little. He went crazy yelling about how they shouldn't do the show and that Ross needs help. Though they all 100% agreed with Riker, Ross was the one who said he wanted to do the show and they didn't wanna risk upsetting him. Ross did need help though, but what was the best way to do that? See Ross isn't the type to wanna sit on a couch spilling his heart out to some complete stranger, no he just wanted to bottle everything up and put a fake smile on his face. That's how he has always been. But what will that cost him? This isn't something you can just keep inside, it can really mess you up, and that's what everyone is afraid of. Even so, they just pushed those thoughts away for now and got everything ready so all Ross had to do when he woke up was change into his clothes and get off the bus.

At around 3'oclock they heard Ross making some noise from his bunk. It sounded like he was groaning, but then he started to full on scream. They all rushed to the bunks, when they got over to Ross' bunk they found him thrashing around and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"ROSS! WAKE UP! ROSS! It's okay! Come on Ross wake up!" Stormie shouted at Ross while trying to shake him awake. She couldn't get him to wake up, so Rocky didn't wanna but he knew the only thing that would wake Ross up. He slapped Ross as hard as he could without hurting him across the face. As soon as Ross felt Rocky's hand touch his face, he jumped awake, falling off of the top bunk and onto the floor.

"Ross! Oh my god! I am so sorry! You okay!?" Rocky cried as he reached to pick Ross off of the ground. Ross didn't say anything he just laid there shaking so much that it was hard to control him, his breathing was worse. It was like someone had punched him in the stomach leaving him gasping for a breath. Riker and Rydel tried to pull him up but he just crawled closer to the ground and laid there, going crazy like he didn't know what was going on.

"Ross, it's okay. Calm down, it's just us. No one is gonna hurt you, your safe. Sshhh. It's alright."Rydel said trying to comfort Ross. Ross was finally able to sit up against the bunk once he realized he had only been having a nightmare. Ross continued to shake, but his breathing slowly returned to normal after a few minutes. He began to stand up only to fall back down again, but luckily Riker had been able to catch him before he fell. Riker slowly stood Ross up right before letting go of him. Ross closed his eyes, trying to gain control again, but when he did he could see the man again. He snapped his eyes open quickly.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Ryland asked with concern, he knew what toll this was having on Ross but he was powerless against the darkness that had consumed him.

"Yes, It was just a dream, but I'm okay now." Ross said trying to shake it off, "What time is it?"

"OK, Um it's 3:30." Stormie said unconvinced that Ross was really okay, she and all the others knew what this "dream" had been about. She wanted so bad to help him push away the memories, but there wasn't anything she could do for him.

"Well then I guess I should get ready for the show." Ross said trying not to show the pain that was welling up inside him.

"Okay. Here," Rydel said handing Ross his clothes, " All you have to do is get changed, everything else is done already."

"Sounds great, thank you guys." Ross said with a fake smile. And with that Ross limped into the bathroom and shut it before locking it.

They all looked at each other confused. What was that? Ross looked like nothing ever happened, he looked like he had forgotten everything.

"Okay, I'm gonna go out and be the first one to say this, but what was that?" Ratliff surprisingly asked out of nowhere, they hadn't heard him talk since yesterday morning. They looked at him with shocked faces, but said nothing more about why he was acting weird.

"I know, did you see his face? I can tell when he is just trying to act through something and that is just what he looked like just now." Rocky said.

"He is so broken right now, why won't he let us in? I mean I get that this was traumatic but I know what he is doing isn't healthy."Riker said with pain coursing though his words.

"That is what's worrying me the most. I know that Ross doesn't like to look weak, but faking like everything is okay isn't something the Ross we all know would do." Rydel replied shaking her head in sadness.

"I know, I think we should all keep an eye on him. I don't know what this can or will do to him, but I want to see the signs before he does something stupid." Mark said with a fatherly tone.

"Something stupid? You don't think that Ross would do anything to hurt himself do you?"Ellington said with a worried warning itching at his words.

"Before yesterday day? No. But now? I think anything is possible, he is in a very dark place right now and he wont let any light in. I know none of you wanna have to think about this but Ross needs to be watched, we can't lose him. He is one of a kind, irreplaceable."Stormie answered with sorrow and grief filling her up.

None of them had ever thought about Ross wanting or trying to hurt himself, but as they began to think about it. Ross could possibly do something so bad that he could never take back, they all just prayed to god that if he tried anything, that they would be there to stop if before it becomes a permanent solution to a temporary problem.

**-At the Venue Before Sound Check- **

The boys were running around the venue, laughing, singing, just having fun. Ross must really be an amazing actor because he looked like everything was perfect, like the other night never even happened. But that's just the way he wanted it, he wanted to keep everything in; only letting out his feelings in private. Ross thought everyone would be happy knowing or thinking that he was fine, but what he didn't know was that they had caught onto his little plan if you will. He had noticed the eyes that followed his every move. Ross had noticed a lot of things, but he didn't wanna admit to himself that they were doing it for any other reason then just for sympathy towards him.

"Hey Ross, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rydel asked.

"Um, Sure?" Ross replied hesitantly. Rydel softly gripped Ross' arm and pulled him into the green room where no one was.

"So... What was it that you needed?" Ross asked starting to get scared a little.

"Well.. Um.. I just wanted to.. You know what no more beating around the bush anymore. I can tell you are masking your pain and maybe you like to act like nothing is wrong but I don't wanna see you get hurt anymore, or do something stupid. Ross I am worried about you. This isn't something you can hide from and hope it goes away." Rydel answered with a soft yet stern tone. Ross just looked down at his feet because he knew everything that Rydel had said was true, but what he didn't get was the "do something stupid". Did they think that he would try to kill himself? Ross had thought about it sure but he decided that it would do more harm then good. Did that mean that he would still think about it whenever he closed his eyes and saw the unknown terror? Yes, he will never be able to forget it.

"Ross, talk to me. We never really talked about this. I know this a very touchy subject but I need to know, even the worst details. You know you will feel better if you talk about it. It might not seem like it but it really does help." Rydel said pulling Ross into her arms, she knew he didn't want her to touch him but she decided that she didn't care. Ross needs positive human interaction, maybe it would help, maybe it wouldn't but it was worth a try. Ross just let out a soft cry and once again began to shake. "Oh Ross! I am so sorry I didn't mean to bring you back to this! sshhh, stop crying, sshhh your okay." Rydel said feeling terrible about making Ross break down again, she hadn't even thought about that possibility before she made her mind up about asking Ross about this whole thing. Before Rydel could say or do anything more, Ross slipped out of her grip and ran across the stage, past his family and those working on the show, and out the stage door.

"ROSS! Come Back!" Rydel shouted after her brother, she began to run after him but she was stopped by Rocky who had grabbed onto her arm pulling her back.

"Rydel just let him calm down for a minute." Rocky said releasing her from his grip.

"What happened?" Ryland asked.

"I wanted to know if he was alright and I told him that I was worried about him." Rydel replied leaving off the part where she had told him that they knew he was hiding his pain, "I guess what I said triggered something because he just started to cry and shake like he had been this morning and ever since the other night. I tried to comfort him but he just slipped out of my grip and ran out. I am so sorry guys I didn't know that what I said would do that to him."

"I will go check on him, and it's okay Rydel it's not your fault. It's that asshole who did this to Ross' fault." Riker said with anger suddenly brewing inside him

"Thanks Riker." Rydel said though she still felt awful.

**-Outside with Ross-**

Riker found Ross sitting against the tour bus with his head in his hands. It broke his heart to see Ross in pain. Riker walked over to him and sat down beside him looking forward.

"Ross listen this whole not showing the pain needs to stop, you're gonna regret it. I don't wanna see you do anything stupid-" Riker was cut off by Ross

"Is that what you guys think? That I'm gonna what? kill myself? Is that how weak you think I am?" Ross shouted at Riker with a glare, with tears streaming down is cheeks.

"No Ross, that's not what we think. W-w-we just d-don't wanna l-lose you, you're w-way to s-special."Riker said choking back tears. He never thought that Ross felt like that. He didn't know that Ross thought that they would think he was weak. It stuck Riker right in the heart.

"Then why do you all think that I am gonna kill myself just because I got raped?!" Ross retorted as the anger just built up inside of him. He finally let out all the emotions that were brewing inside of him, he had kept it in so long that he just cracked. He knew this wasn't gonna be the last time, but it felt good to let it out a little.

"We don't think you're gonna, we just wanna make sure that if you feel like you're loosing grip on reality that we will be there to save you before you fall. Ross we don't think that you're weak. You are so far from it, you are the strongest person I know, look you may be younger then me but I look up to you. I wish I could just be as confident as you are in yourself. I wish I could throw out my feelings just to make others happy. I wish that I could just right this wrong, but I can't but I can ease the pain for you, this is if you let me." Riker said letting out the honest truth. He wanted to be like Ross in so many ways, he just seemed to be onto of the world all the time, like nothing could bring him down and when this thing happened it was like someone had chopped part of the real Ross Lynch out, leaving a broken mess behind. Though the only thing that hadn't been hurt was Ross' ability to cast away his feelings just so everyone would be happy again. But it didn't work, they wanted him to let out the pain but he just wouldn't.

"Thank you Riker, sorry I kinda snapped." Ross said after calming down after his major break down.

"You're welcome, and don't be sorry you needed to get that out. Do you feel okay to do the show, it's not to late to cancel it." Riker said turning to his brother who was still looking off into the distance, Riker didn't know if Ross was all there but at least the parts that were left were just what Ross needed.

"Yeah I'm okay, I don't wanna let any of our fans down just because of this. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I let them down. Besides you guys, they are my everything, the R5family, the Austin & Ally fans, all of them. They are what keeps me going most of the time. I don't know where I would be with out them." Ross answered resting his head against the bus, looking up to the sky.

"Wow. You never told me that. I mean I know the fans are always special but I didn't know that you felt that apart of them. I guess we really are a family after all." Riker said with a smile, it felt nice to genuinely smile, and when he looked at his brother he saw a small smile appear on his face. That was the first smile Ross hadn't faked in the last couple days and it showed that Ross was getting better. He wasn't 100% and probably wont be for a little bit but it was a much needed start, " Well I guess we should get back in there, are you sure you're okay?" Riker said standing up and dusting himself off.

"Yeah, I guess, I think I just needed to talk to someone willingly about this." Ross said looking up at Riker. Riker nodded and said

"Good. Come on. Let's go and get back to the fam." Riker said extending his hand out to Ross. Ross gripped Riker's hand gently and pushed himself off of the ground. He dusted himself off before following Riker back to the stage entrance.

**-Back to the Stage-**

Riker and Ross walked onto the stage to meet their family who were still standing there like they had been before Ross had ran out. Ross smiled at his family before going with the guitar tech so they could hook up his guitar.

"So? What did he say? Is he okay?" Rydel asked when Ross was out of ear-shot.

"Well I don't know if he's 'okay' but I think he's starting to be himself again. He was pretty upset when he thought that we thought that he wanted to kill himself I don't know why he knew that we were talking about that but still he thought we thought he was weak. I told him that that was totally not true and that we only wanted to make sure he didn't loose a grip on reality, before we are able to catch him if he fell. He also told me that no matter what happens he would still keeping going not just for us but for the fans. He told me that besides us the fans are his everything, which I knew he loved the fans but I didn't know that he felt like they really are family. Which they are but I think he takes it to his heart like he does with us." Riker explained.

"Oh Ross... How did we get blessed with someone so amazing as that boy? He will get through this, and we will be there to watch him become a better person because of this." Stormie said with pride for her son. She had raised him right.

They all nodded, that had summed up Ross to a T. So there was nothing more to say.

**-After the show-**

R5 had just had possibly the best show of their careers. It was amazing. And this time Ross was back to his old self, we got up close with the fans, he danced around the stage, he messed with his brothers and Ratliff, he danced with his sister during one of the Austin & Ally songs, he was beginning be reach the top of the world again. His family just smiled because they knew they were getting their Ross back. When they ran off the stage they were immediately ran up to by the Austin & Ally cast. They had no clue that they were gonna be at the show.

"Oh my god! That was so amazing! One of the best shows you guys have ever had! Ross you had so much energy tonight! Where did that come from!? I mean I know you get really into your music but that was incredible!" Raini exclaimed running up them hugging each of them.

"haha Thanks Raini!"Ross said hugging her back.

"She's right Ross, your were really amazing! Not that the rest of you weren't amazing though!"Calum said adding that last part to make sure he didn't leave out the rest of them.

"Thanks Calum, but its fine cause it's true he really was amazing tonight!" Rocky said smiling at his little brother.

"Guys stop, we all did incredible tonight! I mean if we were even without one of us we wouldn't of done what we just did. It's a family thing." Ross said making sure his family got the same credit that he did.

"Well I think you did the best, and I'm not just saying that. No offense guys but I think you need a lesson on how to be like that onstage from your little brother over here." A familiar voice said from behind them. They all turned around to see Laura standing there smiling at them hugely.

"Laura! I am so happy so see you! I missed you so much!" Ross exclaimed running up to her and hugging her tightly. Riker smiled at the fact that Ross hugged her willingly, he was okay with people touching him again, this night just kept getting better and better.

"Well were glad you missed us too." Raini and Calum said at the same time, they smiled at each other before laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Ross said before bringing them into a group hug. After a brief moment they all separated, laughing.

"So how have you guys been? How has the beginning of the tour been going?" Calum asked.

"It has been great! We have only done 2 shows so far but the fun is only just beginning!" Ratliff said smiling, he looked to Ross who seemed to shift uneasily on his feet, he knew what he was thinking about.

"I can't believe how long this tour you guys are doing is! What is it like 90 or more shows!?" Raini asked.

"Something like that! It's crazy but It's gonna be so amazing!" Rydel said happily.

"That's so great you guys! I am so happy for you!" Laura said smiling at Ross who seemed to be off in space. She didn't wanna say anything in front of his family because she knows how much his pride means to him. So she just waited until he snapped his head to over to look at her, returning the smile. Though she could see what looked to be sadness in his eyes.

"Dang it's hot in here! I'm gonna step out back for a minute to cool down!" Ross said wanted to get out of there. Riker looked at his family and Ellington with worry, but they all just nodded at him before he turned around and exited through the stage door.

"Is he okay?" Calum asked when was Ross out of the room, seeing the sadness in his eyes. Raini had seen the sadness as well. She was worried for her friend, scratch that, best friend, the whole cast were best friends.

"Um, Yeah he's fine, he's probably just tired. It has been a crazy couple of days. You know with starting the tour and getting used to it all." Riker said adding the last part hoping that they wouldn't ask more questions. He wanted Ross to be the one to tell them what happened, he knew that was the best way for this to play out.

"I bet! This is a lot of work!" Raini and Calum said at same time again, they all laughed again. Soon they began to get lost in catching up that no one really paid attention to the fact of how long Ross was outside.

**-Outside with Ross-**

Ross sat outside against the concrete walls looking up at the stars. He felt bad about leaving them all in there especially with the A&A cast being there, seeing as he hasn't seen them for a little while. But he just needed to clear his thoughts. The last couple of days had flowed back to him when Calum had asked how the tour was going, and he didn't wanna break down in front of them to. Ross closed his eyes and signed. He was a little more relaxed, but that relaxation was soon interrupted by a voice whispering in his ear

"Hey pretty boy, Miss me?" Ross' eyes flew open to see the man kneeling next him. Ross tried to scream but the man slapped his hand over his mouth before gagging Ross with a cloth. 'Not again...' Ross thought as he felt the man start what he had done to him the last time. It was a recurrence of terror.

**-Meanwhile with the rest of them-**

They were all laughing and having a great time, everything was perfect until Riker noticed Ross still hadn't come back in yet. They began to notice when Riker kept looking at the stage door that Ross had walked out of.

"What's taking Ross so long?" Calum asked looking a the clock, it had been over 20 minutes since Ross had stepped out to get some air and Ross still hadn't come back yet.

"I don't know, I'll go and check to see if he's okay."Laura said standing up, about to walk over to the door. She felt a hand pull her back down, she looked up to see Ellington stand up in her place.

"You stay, I'll go." Ellington said, he didn't know what kind of trouble Ross could be in and he didn't want Laura to be the one to discover it if something really was wrong.

"You sure? I can go." Riker said standing up next to Ratliff, he too knew something was wrong and he didn't want Ellington to see it, he had freaked out a little and cried when they had only heard out what happened to Ross and god knows what he will do if he saw Ross in trouble.

"No it's fine, I'll be right back."And with that Ellington walked out the stage door before anyone would say anything more. Riker sat back down and prayed that everything was okay. But you don't always get what you wish for.

**-Outside looking for Ross-**

Ratliff walked out into the dimly lit alley and began to look for Ross. He looked down the alley and what he saw made his heart drop to the ground. He saw Ross laying in the middle of the street shaking like crazy but unconscious , looking like he had just put his clothes back on. Ellington ran up to him and knelled down next to Ross.

"Oh my god. Ross! Wake up! Ross! Oh my god."Ratliff shouted with pain and terror as he tried to wake Ross up. He turned around to hear the stage door open and loud gasps coming from that direction. Everyone ran over to Ratliff once they saw him kneeling of the ground holding Ross in his arms.

"Oh my god. What happened?!" Laura exclaimed as she looked at Ross, he was shaking, cuts and bruises were apparent on his face and arms. He looked dead, and she would thought he was if he hadn't been shaking.

"I-I don't know, I came out here and saw him laying on the ground." Ratliff said still trying to wake Ross.

"Here give him to me." Rocky said, he had to do what he did this morning or else they wouldn't have much luck in waking Ross up

"Rocky, do it." Riker said knowing what Rocky was gonna have to do. Rocky nodded, took his hand up and slapped Ross across the face, harder then he had this morning. Ross' eyes flew open and he screamed at the top of his lungs. He rolled away from Rocky's grip and laid on the concrete gasping for breathe.

"Ross! It's okay, sshh, your alright, sshhh."Rydel said running a hand through Ross' hair.

"Ross what happened?" Ryland asked through the shock that was beginning to set in.

"He did it again."was all Ross was able to say before he passed out again, though this time he didn't shake he just went limp except for the small rise and fall of his chest to show he was still breathing.

It happened again. That was it, so much for happiness. When Ross wakes up what will happen? Will he still be the same or will that "Something stupid" over take him this time?

* * *

**So? What did you think? I know it was really long, but there was so much that had to happen before the thing at the end and I didn't wanna rush this chapter. Oh and sorry for all the setting changes, I just didn't wanna have huge part everywhere, so I just split a parts into different setting pieces.**

**Review Questions-**

**What do you think is gonna happen now that Ross has been raped for a second time? Will he finally do "something stupid" like predicted in this chapter?**

**How do you think the Austin & Ally cast will react when they find out that this wasn't the first time? How do you think they will react before they found out it wasn't the first time? (like how do you think they will first act in the beginning of the next chapter.)**

**Do you think they will catch to man who keeps doing this to Ross? What should his name be? (I'm getting tired of writing 'the man' or 'the unknown man' or anything in that context haha)  
**

**CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON!**


	5. Shout it Out From The Rooftops

**Thank you guys for reviewing on my last chapter! And Paige I am glad I was able to give you Rosslington feels. But did anyone see the hints of Raura at the end, I did that for those who said they wanted Raura but I also put some Rosslington in there for those who want Rosslington, I will make a poll on my bio page for who you guys want to be the couple in this story and that decide who will be the couple in this story. :) and what ever couple isn't in this story will be the one in the next one I write. I hope that makes everyone happy. **

**Without Farther a Due-**

**CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

**-Where we last left off, still outside in the alley-**

"Again? What is he talking about 'again'?" Calum and Raini said at the same time, but this time they didn't laugh.

"We'll tell you once we get Ross onto the bus, a little help." Riker said trying to keep calm, his brother had been raped again. AGAIN. Riker couldn't believe it, when he finds out who did this he is gonna kill them.

Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff carried Ross onto the bus, Riker and Rocky could've done it themselves but Ratliff refused to let go of Ross for a second. When they got on the bus they found their Mom and Dad sitting on the couch comforting each other. When Stormie saw them carrying Ross onto the bus she immediately run over to them and helped them lay him onto the couch.

"What happened? Did he say anything?" Stormie asked with tears falling out her eyes, she stroked her baby boy's hair as he laid there unconscious.

"Right before he passed out again he said "He did it again." Rocky explained as he began to cry openly, he was much like his father who never showed emotion in front of people but he decided that he didn't care anymore. His brother, his baby brother had been raped for a second time and it was devastating.

Stormie gasped and pulled Ross into her arms and cried. That isn't real, no it can't be, they had just found out this morning of the first time it happened and for this to happen again, it wasn't fair.

"Will someone tell us what 'it' is?" Calum asked starting to freak out even more. Whatever 'it' is he knew it wasn't gonna be good.

"OK so three nights ago, on the first show of this tour, right after you guys finished filming..." Riker then explained everything that had happened starting with when Ross had come to the show all beaten and crying, and finally getting to the part where they had figured out what happened this morning and all the stuff that had happened after that up until the show, "and that's when you guys came and well you know what happened after that." Riker finished with a sigh of sadness and anger.

"Oh My God."was all Laura and Raini were able to say, they were in shock, they would never of thought of something like that happening to Ross. Then again it's something you would've never thought of happening to anyone, but Ross just seemed like a strange choice for a victim of this kind of crime. He was so strong and confident, but maybe that's why this person did it, twice, because he was just that, maybe it was because it seemed like nothing or no one could bring him down. And this was just a way for this person to destroy that.

Calum cried on the spot and said," oh my god this is my fault!" thorough the tears that were beginning to flow down his face.

"What? No it's not, don't even think that. This isn't anyone's fault but that vile man who did this to Ross." Rydel said, wrapping her arms around him.

"But it is, if I hadn't asked about the tour Ross wouldn't of remember that night, I know that's why he went outside to get some air. He was on top of the world, had the best show of his life, and I ruined it, I ruined everything." Calum said putting his face in his hands.

"No you didn't Calum. You didn't know, so how would you know that asking that would do that? You can't blame yourself for this, it wont do you any good. Ross wouldn't want you to think like that, he wouldn't blame you so don't blame yourself." Riker said kneeling beside Calum and his sister.

"Thank you Riker. But Ross, do you think he's gonna be okay? Should we take him to a hospital? Inform the Police?" Calum asked suddenly feeling guilty that they had forgotten about Ross to comfort him.

"I don't know son, this was the second time, so I really don't know what will happen. As for the hospital, I don't wanna do anything until Ross wakes up so we can see what he wants to do. And the man got away, so there isn't really anything the Police can do, they would have no leads as of right now, so I think we should just hold off until Ross can tell us more." Mark said trying to be the strong one, Rocky was his go to strong one when he just couldn't handle it, but seeing as Rocky was a mess right now he had to take on that role. But he would do anything for Ross.

"Do you think we should put him into one of the bunks or just leave him on the couch?" Ryland asked trying everything to not break down as well.

"I think we should put him into Rocky's bunk since it's in the middle and is right across from Riker, who knows how to handle Ross in these kind of situations to be best, plus this time if he freaks out when he wakes up he wont fall off of the top like he did this morning. And that way we will be able to have more access to him if he needs something." Stormie said still holding onto her son. They all nodded in agreement, Riker and Ratliff gently took Ross from their mother and carried him to back where the bunks were, and laid him into Rocky's bunk.

**-At little while later-**

No one had said a word since they had put Ross into the bunk, they couldn't find the words to use. So they all just sat there in a depressing silence. After long Stormie got up to go check on Ross. Laura, Raini, and Rydel went with her, maybe some female softness would help Ross. Wishful thinking I guess. They quietly opened the door separating the bunks from the front of the bus and knelled down next to Ross. He was still asleep, or unconscious, but it didn't really matter at least he was somewhat sleeping. Ross definitely needed and deserved it. Stormie ran her hand gently through his bloodied blonde hair, Raini sat on the edge of the bunk and just looked at Ross sadly, Rydel knelled down next to her mother and placed an arm around her, as for Laura she just stood there letting the tears fall as she looked at her best friend laying there all broken. Suddenly Ross shifted over and groaned loud enough for enough for only the girls and his mother to hear, he then opened his eyes to see all of them looking at him. Ross winched and rolled to the very back of the bunk he was in.

"Ross! I'm sorry we didn't mean to wake you. Do you want anything? Something for the pain?" Stormie asked pointing out Ross' physical injuries, all of them looked terrible, she wanted to take that pain away from him at least. Ross began to shake his head when a sharp pain went thorough his back, he let out a scream and this time it was loud enough for everyone in the bus to hear. All the boys and their father immediately jumped up from the couch and ran to where the bunks were when they hear Ross' scream.

"Guys, get out. He's _okay, _I think. Let me handle whatever this is and I will come back with any updates alright? He doesn't need all of these people crowding around him right now." Stormie said with a loose tone on okay, she just wanted the rest of them out so she could tend to Ross without freaking him out even more.

They all just nodded at Stormie and filed out of the room just about as fast as they had come in. Rydel and Raini stayed with Ross and Stormie, but Laura decided she couldn't take this anymore and left along with the others.

"Ross, sweetheart? What is it? What hurts?" Stormie asked leaning into the bunk resting a hand on Ross' shoulder, and to her surprise he didn't flinch away when she had touched his arm. Maybe it was sign that he wasn't as bad as they thought. Boy will she be wrong.

Ross just continued to lay there with his back turned to them. He didn't wanna talk, he didn't wanna listen, he didn't wanna live. Ross just wanted to end everything right now, but he knew he couldn't seeing as he was being watched like a hawk. But he would find his chance, his one good chance to end all of this, end the pain, end the life he no longer wanted, end everything.

"Ross come on talk to us, we know your hurting inside and out, but you need to let us help you."Raini said with a gentleness in her tone.

Ross wanted so bad to ignore them, but if he really was gonna end this all, he decided that he would leave it all with something even if it was just letting them help him, just something for them to have. So Ross turned over to where he was facing them and slowly sat up on the edge of the bunk.

"There ya go, now lets get you cleaned up. What hurts?" Rydel asked hoping that Ross letting them help him was another sign that he was not good but not completely broken.

"M-my Back. My H-h-head, everything." Ross said trying to decide how much he should tell them, but he just opted for telling them the truth, wont matter pretty soon anyway.

"I bet, come on lets get you out of these clothes and into some clean ones okay?" Stormie asked loosely because it was more of a command then a question, as she helped Ross to ground to where he was standing up. He nodded and followed his mother to the very back of the bus to which she closed the door and locked it.

**-Meanwhile In the Front of the Bus-**

Rydel and Raini sighed as they went into the front of the bus where everyone else was. They all looked up hopeful to see Stormie or even Ross come thorough the door, but sighed when the only saw Raini and Rydel standing there.

"I-is he okay?" Calum asked choking back more tears, Ross was his best friend in the entire world, he was like a brother, and for this to happen it was like someone had jammed a knife into his heart and twisted it.

"Honestly, I don't think so. Though when mom touched his shoulder he didn't flinch or anything like he did before, so I guess you could say that's an improvement. But knowing Ross, that probably is just wishing thinking." Rydel said wiping some tears out of her eyes.

"Well there is one good thing I guess about today." Riker said, he knew that Rydel was right about Ross and the wishful thinking, he just hoped that Ross wouldn't result to the 'something stupid' he had talked to him and his family about.

"What's that?" Raini asked.

"The show tomorrow has been canceled." Rocky said not knowing how that will affect Ross, he knows how much Ross loves the fans and that he would never wanna let then done even when he was done, but it wasn't their choice to cancel the show.

"What are you talking about? We are not canceling the show, did you not hear what Ross said yesterday?" Rydel asked praying that her brothers weren't that stupid.

"It's not our choice, the venue we were supposed to play at caught on fire tonight and there is no place that we could find to play at in such short notice. So don't throw this back on us, it's not our faults." Rocky said starting to let his emotions get the better of him.

"Ok, calm down Rocky. I just wanted to make sure you guess weren't seriously that stupid, okay?" Rydel retorted back at her brother.

"Well we are that stupid but we do surprise you sometimes don't we?" Ratliff asked trying to lighten the mood. They all smiled at his joke and even let out a little laugh. It helped but just not enough, but it was a start.

Shortly after Stormie came back into the front of the bus. She was horrified by what she found on Ross this time around.

"Mom. How is Ross?" Riker asked when he saw his mother walk in.

"He um he there was um terrible um oh my." Stormie stuttered out beginning to lose grip.

"Mom? What is it? What's wrong?" Ryland asked confused about what his mother was trying to say.

Stormie took a deep breathe and told them what she had found, " There were um c-c-cuts all over h-his arms... and t-there was w-what looked to b-be knife marks on h-his back, probably from that man, but the cuts on his arms..." she trailed off, breaking down in tears.

Everyone gasped, Ross had cut himself, he had done that 'something stupid' that they were all worried about. But was it gonna stop there? Would he take it to the next level? Surely not. Right? Ross wasn't that stupid to take his own life, stupid enough to cut himself sure, but to kill himself?

"Are you sure he cut his arms himself? Did he tell you or give away to you that that's what he had done?" Ellington asked with anger and pain filling him up.

"Okay here's the thing, he doesn't know I saw them he had his head turned down and over to the side, he wont look anyone in the eyes. So I guess there is a chance that he didn't do it but what are the chances of that?" Stormie replied still trying to process everything she had just seen, she didn't tell them all of the many other things that she had found because she didn't know if Ross wanted them to know or not, they were pretty bad and weren't just a few bruises and cuts this time. This time she was certain his ankle was broken almost to the point where she was really shocked he didn't scream in pain when he had limped into the back of the bus, he had a huge gash mark going down his back and ended where two hand-printed bruised rested on his hips. Ross had stab and teeth marks all over his body, in every place that he would let her see.

"What else did you find?" Laura asked suddenly, she knew she had to push away what she was feeling so she could be able to help Ross when he clearly needed it the most.

"Um well... Fine just don't say anything to Ross about this, I don't think he wants you guys to know about everything but here's what I found..." Stormie then explained all of the things she had found on Ross' body.

"He needs to go to a hospital right now." Riker said in a demanding voice.

"I told him the same thing, but he just freaked out and begged me to not make him go. So as much as your right, I don't want to take him if he really is that scared. I don't know what it will do if we take him, plus the girls and myself have had first aid training so we can tend to his wounds before the show tomorrow, seeing as he still will wanna do it." Stormie said resting a hand on Riker's shoulder signaling for him to calm down a little.

"Well the thing is there isn't gonna be a show tomorrow. The venue we were supposed to play at caught on fire tonight and isn't any other available place for us to play at on such short notice. How do you think Ross is gonna take it?" Ratliff explained hoping that Ross would be okay with this whole not having a show thing. It was gonna let down a lot of fans.

"Gonna take what?" a voice asked from the doorway. They all turned around to see Ross standing there looking down at the ground. He was in new clothes and looked like he had cleaned his face up a little, though the bruises were beginning to form underneath his eye and on his cheekbone.

"Ross, how are you feeling?" Raini asked walking over to him.

Ross shrugged and asked again," Gonna take what?"

"I don't know how to say this but the show has been canceled due to the place burning to the ground, I'm sorry I know how much you wanted to do the show." Riker said carefully placing his hand on Ross' shoulder, being sure not to touch any of the places where Ross had been stabbed, bitten, or beaten. They all waited for Ross to freak out about letting the fans down, but he just signed and shrugged his shoulder's before sitting down onto the couch, resting his head against the side of the cabinet that was sticking out next to where Ross was sitting. They all looked at him confused but decided that it was great that Ross didn't fight it, they just wanted him to rest and restart the whole recovery process again.

**-Later that night-**

Everyone was separated, the bus was completely quite. Riker had decided that he was gonna confront Ross about the cuts on his arms but ending up just yelling at him without even letting him explain. Mark had to pull Riker off of Ross after he had jumped on him, Riker had let his emotions really get the best of him. He wasn't thinking, the only thing he thought about when he jumped on Ross was loosing him, what if Ross had cut to deep and bleed to death, that's all he could think about.

Now Ross was still sitting where he had been since he had first came into the front of the bus earlier after getting cleaned up. He was crying silently and shaking violently, when Laura had tried to comfort him and try to stop the shaking, he just pushed her away and cried even harder. No one dared to touch or talk to him now. Same went for Riker, he was currently cursing himself out about how terrible he was and how much of an asshole he was to Ross, his baby brother, who had just been raped for a second time, and he had jumped on him.

"Guys come in here." Mark called from the front of the bus. They all made their way there and sat down onto the couch, Riker was about to sit next to Ross when Rydel pushed him down on the other side and took a seat next to Ross instead.

"So Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Calum, Raini, Ryland, you guys and Stormie are gonna come with me to get some food for dinner. Ellington and Laura are gonna stay here and watch Ross until we get back, are you okay with that Ross?" Mark asked his son who was still sitting there shaking. Ross slightly nodded his head but said nothing.

"Okay we will be back in like 30-45 minutes okay?" Mark said as he began to push the others out the door of the bus.

"Sounds good." Laura said looking over to Ross, who just looked miserable.

"Ross? Do you want anything? Some more pain killers for your back?" Laura asked gently, running her had thorough Ross's blonde hair. Ross shrugged.

"Well, I take that as a yes. I'll be right back, watch him Laura?" Ratliff said beginning to walk to the back of the bus where the pain meds were. Laura nodded but continued to run her hand lightly across Ross' beaten head, she could feel the bumps that had formed when he had most likely hit his head on the concrete. Soon Ratliff came back him with a bottle of pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Come on Ross, sit up and take these pills. I promise the pain will go away soon." Laura said as she began to pull Ross out of the scrunched up position he had been laying in.

_"If only they knew how correct they were..."_ Ross thought as he sat up completely. He took the water and pills from Ellington and gulped them down before going back into the position he had previously been in.

"We were gonna watch some T.V. until the others get back with dinner, do you wanna join us Ross or do you just wanna lay here and try to get some peace and quiet?" Laura asked even though she already knew the answer. Ross just laid there and didn't move, so they took that as their answer and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Ross waited until he knew they were all the way in the back of the bus with the T.V. on before he slowly stood up, put on a hoodie to cover his face so he wouldn't get recognized, and out the front door of the bus.

**-About 20 Minutes Later-**

" I am gonna go check on Ross, see if he is awake or needs anything." Laura said standing up.

"Okay, just shout if you need any help with Ross." Ratliff said still watching the show on the T.V., which oddly enough was Austin & Ally

Laura nodded and made her way quietly over to the door that separated the front of the bus from the rest of the bus, she wanted to make sure she didn't wake Ross if he was sleeping. She slowly slid open the door and walked into the front calling out, "Ross, Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Laura got no response, and when she looked around to where Ross had been laying it was empty. Ross was gone.

"Ratliff come in here!" She yelled pulling out her phone. She scrolled down to Ross' contact and pressed send.

Ratliff burst into the room and ran over to her, "What's wrong?! Wait where is Ross?" he asked when he had noticed that Ross wasn't in the room.

"He He's gone. He must of slipped out of the bus when we were in the back. And now he isn't answering his phone. I keep getting sent to his voice-mail. I am gonna call Mark and get them back here as soon as possible. I mean we could go and try to find Ross by ourselves but I don't think we would know what to do or how to handle him if we find him in trouble." Laura explained as she found Mark's contact and pressed send.

_"Hello? Laura?"_ Mark said thorough the other side of the phone.

"Yes um you guys need to get back here right now. Ross is missing and he wont answer his phone." Laura said frantically

_"What? Oh my god. We will be right there. Go outside and see if he is anywhere close by the bus but don't go very far away from it."_ and with that Mark hung up the phone.

**-Outside of the Bus-**

"Ross! Ross! Are you out here? Ross!" Laura and Ratliff called up and down the street and alley.

"This is useless! He isn't here. I knew something like this was gonna happen, why didn't I keep a closer eye on him." Ratliff said leaning up against the side of the bus, if something happened to Ross he would never forgive himself.

"Don't blame yourself for all of this Ratliff, we both were suppose to keep watch of him and we both should get the blame. And it's gonna be fine we will find him, he couldn't of gotten to far yet. Keep faith Ell." Laura said bringing Ratliff into a hug, she didn't want him to blame himself. She knew that he will never forgive himself if something happened to Ross because that is just how she feels. They were suppose to make sure he was fine and they had failed not only Ross but his whole family and all of fans and friends.

"Laura! Ratliff!" voices shouted in their direction. They pulled out of the hug and looked up to see the Lynches, Raini, and Calum running over to them.

"What happened? How long ago was it since you noticed he was gone?" Riker demanded.

"Well we went into the back of the bus to watch some T.V. to try and get our minds away from this whole thing and to try to give Ross some peace and quiet. So we gave him some pain killers and left him there to sleep. Then about 20 minutes later I went to go check on him and he was gone. I am so so so sorry you guys! We should've watched him better, if anything happens we will take all the blame for this." Laura explained quickly remembering that they still needed to find Ross.

"Damn it, he must of waited until you guys were all the way in the back and then just left. And don't blame yourselves, no one would of thought Ross would just leave like that. Now let's split up and try to find Ross." Rocky said trying to think of any place that Ross might of gone.

"Guys I don't think we need to split up."Rydel said looking up.

"Why?" Calum asked confused. Rydel pointed up to the top of one of the buildings at the end of the street. They all followed her finger and what they saw made them all either gasp or scream. It was Ross. Standing on the ledge of a rooftop, looking down and saying something they couldn't quite make out.

"Oh My God." Ryland gasped in horror at the sight. They all started to run over to the building but were quickly called back over by their father.

"Guys, I don't want everyone to come up there. I don't wanna freak him out and cause him to jump or fall. Riker, Laura, Rydel, Calum and I will go up and the rest of you I want you to stand over by the building." Mark said deciding who would be the best choices to help get Ross off of the ledge.

Ratliff was about to protest he wanted so bad to save him and make all the pain just go away forever but he decided that they just needed to get Ross safe and that was all that mattered. So he just nodded along with everyone else and followed Stormie, Ryland, Rocky, and Raini to the building.

**-On the Rooftop-**

Ross couldn't do this anymore, he needed to end it. Right now he was done trying to make everyone else happy just to be hurt over and over again. Right as Ross was about to take that final step he heard the door that led up to this rooftop open. He slowly turned around to see his family, Calum, Laura slowly walking over to him, holding their hands up.

"Ross, it's okay. You're alright. Please, come down off of the ledge." Rydel said taking a baby step closer to Ross extending her hand out slightly toward him. Ross' face was red with tears, he shook his head closing his eyes.

"Ross, don't do this. You have so much going for you, you don't wanna waste your life on this do you? Think about what you will loose, what we will loose, what everyone will loose without Ross Lynch in this world. Listen to Rydel, come down." Riker said slowly walking over to him, standing a little closer then Rydel. Again Ross shook his head, letting the tears escape thorough his closed eyes.

"Come on Ross, you know you don't want to do this. I know you feel like this is your only way out of all the pain, but trust me it's not. I don't want to loose my best friend. I can't loose my best friend, so come on take my hand and change your mind." Calum said coming almost right next Ross, holding his hand up to Ross.

"This is the only way out of this pain! You don't get it! None of you do, nothing is gonna get better no matter how hard I or anyone else tries. I will always be leaving in a hell, None of this will stop. I will get raped again, I will get hurt again, I will try to make everyone happy only to be beat back down over and over and over again! So no I wont come down!" Ross shouted at them, finally able to let all of the emotions free. He turned around once again and looked down, but he didn't see the rest of his family, Raini, or Ratliff. That was because when they had seen him turn around again, they ran to the other side of the alley and hid in the dark not wanting to freak Ross out even more.

"Ross, listen to me. I know you feel like nothing can stop any of this and that this is the only thing you can do, but you have no idea what you are capable of. If you do this right now you will never get to play shows with your family, act with Raini, Calum and I, make that one kids day brighter by just seeing a picture of you on the internet, anything you love doing will be lost forever. I know you don't want that to happen. But if that's not enough, can you do if for me? I know you Ross, no matter what happens, no matter the consequences, you want everyone to be happy right at the first syllable of help me. Don't waste yourself Ross, Come on your stories not over yet." Laura reached up to gently place her hand on Ross so Riker and Calum, who had silently came up behind Ross, could grab him off of the ledge when he was least expecting and bring him back to safety. But before they could say or do anything,

Ross whispered loudly "I'm sorry..." and took a step off of the ledge, plummeting to the earth.

* * *

**Well? What did you guys think?! I have to say this is my favorite chapter so far! But I guess I am a little bit bias... haha anyway,**

**Review Questions-**

**Do you think Ross is dead? **

**Who's little speech to Ross did you like the best?**

**What do you think or what to happen next? **

**CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON! (and I just had my last day of school yesterday so I will be updating more often hopefully. I will probably update at least two more times before next Thursday, maybe three times. The reason being is I am getting surgery on my knee and I probably wont write for a few days after I get it, and I don't want to leave you guys hanging right there. So yeah, thank you for hopefully understanding. I love you all!)**


	6. Officer Durro

**Hey guys! I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter seeing as I left you on a cliffhanger, I am so evil! hehe anyway I just wanted to let you all know that I have decided against doing the poll on my bio page because I decided on the couple I wanted for this story. But I wont tell you, you will just have to wait and see who it is, you might figure it out in this chapter, maybe next. But they wont get together for a a chapter or two so, I will just leave you guys to decide on who you think it is. :)**

**Without Farther A Due-**

**CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

Everyone froze, did that really just happen? Yes it did. Slowly they walked over to the ledge and braced themselves for what might be there. They all peered over and sighed with major relief. Ross was in the hands of Rocky and Ratliff. He was safe. When they reached the rest of them, they found what they weren't expecting. Ross was unconscious, they didn't know if he was breathing.

"Is he alive? I thought you caught him before he hit the gound?" Rydel asked running over to them, with worry and fear beginning to hit her hard.

"We did but when we did he started yelling and shouting some things we couldn't quite make out, and then he just collapsed into our arms. He isn't breathing that well and he wont wake up, Rocky even tried to slap him awake like has been doing, but nothing." Ratliff said still cradling Ross in his arms.

"But I don't understand? Why would he just pass out?" Calum said confused, relieved, and worried all at the same time.

"I think he was in so much shock that his body couldn't take it, but I don't know why he isn't waking up." Rocky said knelling next to Ratliff, holding Ross' hand. Rocky looked at his brother, laying there looking like he was dead. His eyes glanced down to Ross's hoodie pocket, it was puffed up like there was something in it. Rocky reached into the pocket and pulled out a note and a bottle of pain killers.

"What, What is that Rocky?" Riker asked in disbelief.

"It, it's a note from Ross. And a bottle of what seems to be the pain meds we have been giving him, well an empty bottle of it..." Rocky said looking up in shock at his family and friends.

"You don't think? Ross wouldn't take all of the pills in one bottle. Would he?" Raini asked in total shock.

"Well that's what we thought about him wanting to hurt himself or trying to kill himself, and look where we are now." Riker said taking the bottle and note from Rocky.

"What does the note say?" Ryland asked as he glanced at Ross over and over again.

"It says...

_Mom, Dad, Riker,Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, Ryland, Raini, Calum, and Laura,_

_I am so sorry for all the pain I have brought onto you guys, This is all my fault. I should've been stronger, fought harder, but I just laid there like a coward aloud all of this to happen. I know you guys tried everything you could and I am grateful for that and all that you have ever done for me, but I can't live another second knowing that I will never be who I once was. I won't live another moment knowing that I will always have to fake my smiles just to make others happy. I won't take another breath, I was already dead before I took those pills and jumped off of that ledge. The only thing I want you guys to know is that I didn't cut my wrists, he did that to me when I was out to make I look like I did it myself. I love each and everyone you, don't be sad it has come to this. I will be watching you from heaven._

_Love, Ross_ " Riker dropped the note and himself to the ground, placed his head in his hands and screamed.

"Oh my Ross. I should've known how hurt he was. I should of seen the signs." Stormie said falling to her knees, letting out sobs and screams.

"I can't believe he is gone..."Laura said falling next to Stormie and sobbing along with her. Before anyone could say anything more, Ratliff felt Ross shift in his arms.

"Ross? Can you hear me?" Ratliff asked. They all looked at him like he was insane, but then they saw him shift again, his chest slowly starting to rise and fall again.

"Ross, come on open your eyes." Mark said knelling next to his son in Ratliff's arms. Ross slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see his family surrounding him.

"Ross how could you be so stupid! What were you thinking!?" Rydel shouted knelling next Ross, looking him in the eyes.

"RYDEL! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Rocky said pulling her away from Ross, who still had no idea what was going on.

"I'm sorry I let my emotions get the better of me. That has been happening a lot lately..." Rydel said trying to calm herself down. Laura hugged her gently and then rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I-" Ross cut off when he started coughing, the coughs were so hard that he began to cough up blood. He couldn't breathe at all, all of the breathes he tried to take were more like chokes and gasps.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Riker shouted at his family. Ryland nodded shakily and pulled out his phone.

"sshh. It's okay Ross, we will get you fixed up very soon. It is gonna be okay." Stormie said rubbing Ross' back as he coughed, which then turned into throwing up.

"Ryland! How much longer until they get here? I don't know how much more Ross can take!" Laura shouted in Ryland's direction.

"They will be here in like 3 minutes! Do you think he will be about to hold on that long?" Ryland shouted running back over to them.

"I don't know. Ross, do you think you can-" Laura cut off when she saw Ross had closed his eyes again, his chest was beginning to rise and fall dangerously slow.

"Ross! Open your eyes! You have to stay awake!" Ratliff said shaking Ross, trying to keep him from passing out again. Ross snapped his eyes open, struggling to keep them steady.

"There ya go, keep them pretty hazel eyes open from me okay?" Laura said not realizing what she had just said, It is true she has a major crush on Ross. But she couldn't help but notice the glare she got from Ratliff when she had slipped and said that, in fact she had noticed a lot lately how Ratliff has been acting around Ross. It was almost like HE had a crush on Ross, he wouldn't let go of Ross when he had found him last night, he wouldn't stop smiling when they were watching Austin & Ally tonight but when there was any "Auslly" bits in it he frowned, and now he was still cradling Ross in his arms and wouldn't let go for anything.

Ross bleakly smiled as Laura's slip, but he couldn't help but just feel so right to be in Ratliff's arms, he felt safe. Ross couldn't comprehend why he felt like this but he just embraced it. He could see everyone talking to him, but it was a muffled sound all around. He knew he could no longer keep his eyes open so he slowly shut his eyes and everything went black.

**-At the Hospital-**

They had rushed Ross into the first available room and began to shock life back into him because his heart had stopped on the way to the hospital. All of his family and friends were sitting nervously in the Waiting Room. Riker was pacing back and fourth.

"Riker will you stop pacing and sit down. He is gonna be okay." Stormie said to her eldest son.

"You don't know that." Riker said, but he sat down anyway. Stormie sighed knowing that he was right, but she and everyone else just had to keep faith. After what seemed to be a life time, the doctor who had seen to Ross walked into the waiting area.

"Ross Lynch." the doctor called. The Lynches, Raini,Laura,Calum, and Ratliff quickly stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"How is my boy?" Stormie asked desperately.

"We had to basically restart his heart, but we were successful. His left ankle has a spiral break and was slightly dislocated, so we had to reset it into place and are getting ready to put a cast on it. He has a medium sized type concussion, but there is no brain or memory damage. We were able to stop all of the bleeding that was coming from his wrists,back, and torso. The only other major thing is that he has 4 broken ribs that aren't healing correctly because we had to use the defibrillator on him before we knew his ribs were broken that badly, but we will watch him to see if it stays that way, they will recover correctly hopefully very soon though. If I may ask, what exactly happened to him? oh and by the way my name is Doctor Chesters" Doctor Chesters asked.

"Um..."Stormie began, but she couldn't say anything, neither could Mark. Riker looked at his family, who all nodded for him to explain. Riker nodded back at them and began,

"Well...," Riker then once again explained everything that has happened over the last couple of days. He finished with, "and that's when my sister Rydel saw Ross on a ledge of a building just down the street and when some of us went up to try to talk Ross down he said he was sorry and jumped. But thankfully Rocky and Ellington were able to catch him before he hit the ground..."

"Ok. Thank you. I know how hard this whole thing is and I know how hard it is to tell people about it." Doctor Chesters said writing down some notes about Riker had just told him.

"Is he awake? Can we go and see him?" Ellington asked with a sign of relief knowing that Ross was physically okay, well for the most part anyway.

"We had to give him a heavy duty sedative to get him to calm down, but you can go in a see him if you would like." Doctor Chesters said leading them to Ross' room

"Thank you, when will he be released?" Mark asked.

"Well, I was gonna give him the okay to leave tomorrow night but after what you told me. I know you don't want to hear this, but I am going to put him on suicide watch just to be safe." Doctor Chesters said carefully.

"You think he would try something again?" Rocky challenged, more because he couldn't think of Ross trying to kill himself again.

"Oh no, not at all. It's hospital policy that we put any patient who have attempted suicide on suicide watch, purely for their own personal safety. There is one other thing I need to talk to you about. Have you talked to the police about Ross' situation?" Doctor Chesters asked.

"Well, No. Why do you ask?" Stormie asked.

"Okay so the thing is when ever we get a patient who has been abused either physically or sexually, or in Ross' case both, we are required to inform the police so they can handle the situation as fast as possible." Doctor Chesters said trying to choose his words carefully.

"We understand, the thing is I don't think Ross will be up to talking about this. He actually never said anything about what happened, the first or second time it happened. We kinda just figured it out, other then saying he has been raped right before he jumped he hasn't said a word about it." Riker explained trying to somehow reason with the doctor.

"And I understand this, but I have to. Or else I will get fired and I wont be able to help Ross in anyway. Most people who go thorough this don't talk at first but once they decide that it is alright to talk about it, there is usually a happy ending." Doctor Chesters explained.

"What about the ones that don't get a happy ending?" Laura asked, eyes widening.

"Lets just get thorough this part before we decide whether it will be a happy ending or not, okay?" Doctor Chesters said trying everything he could do to comfort the family, but he couldn't be discrete in situations like this, that is when the unhappy endings happen.

"We understand, you have our permission to call the police. Just make sure that none of this gets out to the public. That is the last thing we need is to see all of this headlining Good Morning America." Mark said giving his blessing to the doctor.

Doctor Chesters nodded, "Don't worry sir, I know how stuff like this can get out and be blown out of proportion. I will do this as discretely as possible." he promised before leaving to make the call.

They all quietly walked into Ross' room and found him sleeping in the bed. He looked so peaceful, though he might not be when he finds out he has to talk to the police. But they will cross that bridge when they get to it very soon. Stormie ran her hand thorough his blonde hair, whispering comforting words to him, though she knew he probably couldn't hear him. Everyone surrounded the bed and just watched Ross as he slept, his breathing was short and quick. They would've be more worried if they hadn't know that he had some broken ribs. Ross shifted over from his side to where he was laying on his back, his breathing picked up a little bit and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Ross, how are you feeling?" Rocky asked trying to keep his words and voice calm and gentle.

Ross tried to shrug but when he did he winced harshly in pain from his ribs, he took a small deep breathe and said,"I'm sorry everyone, I didn't know what I was thinking or doing when I took those pills and went up onto the roof of that building. All I could think about was ending it." A few tears rolled down his face as he spoke.

"Ross, it's okay. We know you wouldn't do anything like that if you were thinking straight. You don't need to be sorry, we fully understand. Just don't scare us like that again, I mean who would I pick on if you weren't here." Rydel said trying to lighten up the mood, she was tried of feeling sad. She wanted to try to see any positive in the situation she could find. Ross smiled at her, letting out a smile laugh, but it soon turned into a coughing fit.

"Okay maybe we shouldn't make you laugh Ross, at least not yet anyway. I don't want anymore damage to be caused just because Rydel wants to crack a few jokes." Riker said playfully teasing his sister who just threw a playful glare back at him. Everyone laughed again and once again Ross went from laughing to coughing.

"What was that you were just saying Riker? You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?" Raini said rubbing Ross' back trying to calm his coughing. Riker shook his head and threw a little glare at Raini.

"Okay enough joking around, Ross there is something we need to tell you." Mark said in a stern yet cool tone.

Ross raised his eyebrow slightly, "Yeah, what's that?" he asked.

"Well first things first, you are on suicide watch for the time being. It not that anyone thinks that you will try anything again, it is just hospital policy." Mark said trying to choose his words carefully.

Ross sighed but said, "I understand, I guess I deserve it anyway..."

"Wait there is one other thing that we need to tell you." Riker said placing a hand on Ross' shoulder.

"What is it?" Ross asked starting to get worried after seeing the looks he was getting from his family and friends.

"I don't really know how to word this so I am just gonna come out with it, the hospital has contacted the police and they are on there way to ask you some questions about the last few days. I know you don't wanna talk about it but we had no choice but to give our blessings to the doctor." Mark said in hope that they had just made the right decision.

Ross' eyes widened all the way, his breathing picked up to where he was almost hyperventilating,"No! I wont talk! I don't want to talk! No!" Ross screamed, he tried to get up but he was pushed back down by his brothers, "Stop! Let me up! I don't want to! Please!" Ross pleaded with tears running down his face violently, he began to kick and scream trying to get out of his brothers grip. It hurt him so much but he just couldn't say anything to the police, he didn't care how much they promised how it will help, he knew that it will just have horrible reaction on him and possibly his family.

"Ross! Calm down! Nurse! Somebody help!" Laura called trying to stop Ross from thrashing around, the whole sight freaked her out. She has never seen Ross like this, it really broke her heart. Soon 3 or 4 nurses ran into the room, they had everyone place their grip firmly on Ross and got a syringe of sedative, using it to calm Ross down and finally making him fall asleep. Everyone let out a sigh, letting go of Ross gently.

"Well, I guess we should've seen that coming."Rocky said slumping down into one of the chairs that was next to Ross' hospital bed.

"Yeah... I don't know if we should make him talk to the police anymore. I don't want to make him do something he doesn't want to." Riker said sitting down into the chair next to Rocky.

"I know how you feel Riker but this is what is best for him. He needs to do this or else nothing will get solved." Stormie said placing her hands on her eldest sons shoulders, rubbing them in comfort. Riker knew she was right, so he nodded but said nothing else.

Soon they heard a knock at the door and they all looked up to see two police officers standing in the door way.

"Hello, this is Officer Durro and I am Officer Monroe. We are here to speak to a Mr. Ross Lynch." Officer Monroe said walking over the Lynches, Raini, Calum, Laura, and Ellington. He and Officer Durro shook hands with all of them before turning to look at Ross who was sleeping in the bed.

"Would you like to wake him or would you like us to wait until he wakes up on his own to start the interview?" Officer Durro said uncomfortably, he just wanted to get this over with and get out of that room.

"We can wake him, I see no reason for waiting any longer. Just be gentle with him, he his very fragile right now." Stormie said pushing past the officers and over to the side of Ross' side.

"Understood." Officer Monroe said, he looked slightly over to his partner who looked nervous and like he just wanted to leave. _"Hmmm, I am gonna have to ask him about that later."_ He thought returning his gaze back to Ross.

"Ross, sweetheart wake up. There are some officers here to talk to you."Stormie said gently shaking Ross awake. He opened his eyes and looked around, but stopped when he saw the two officers standing at the foot of the bed. He whimpered and scooted farther up the bed.

"sshhh it's okay Ross, they are here to help you. It's alright" Rydel said walking over to bed, pulling Ross' face up so he was looking at her. Ross took a deep breathe and nodded slightly. He knew that he wasn't gonna get out of this so he just decided that he would talk. What's the worst that could happen.

"Hello Ross, we know that this hard but would you tell us what happened tonight?" Officer Monroe asked in a stern yet gentle manor.

"Well tonight after we had our show I went out back to get some fresh air and cool down a little bit. Then as I was leaning against the wall when I heard someone whisper, um they s-said Miss me pretty boy, I opened my eyes and barely made out the outline of a man. It was the same man that attacked and r-r-r-raped me for the first time the other night. I-I tried to scream but before I could say anything he tied a cloth over my mouth. T-T-Then... Do I have to explain everything?" Ross asked beginning to feel really uncomfortable. He didn't want to explain what that man did to him, especially with his family and friends all sitting around him.

"Unfortunately, yes. We need whatever we can get so we can have a better chance of finding this guy. It can also help us if someone tell us about something they saw or heard and we me be able to connect it to that. You can take all the time you need. We don't want to push you into talking about this, just do it when you feel comfortable." Officer Monroe said patting Ross' unhurt leg gently, trying to comfort the scared and traumatized teen.

Ross looked around at everyone, they were all giving him looks of sympathy but also encouragement. So he sighed, closed his eyes, and nodded, "Ok, after he tied the cloth around my mouth he..." Ross then explained how the man had undressed him and how he had taken out a knife. He told them how he had tried to get away but the man had held him down to the ground and began to stab him all over. Then he told them how the man had started to beat him, punching him in the ribs harshly and how he had heard small snaps when he did. Ross explained how the man then began to bite him, then how he stopped, unzipped his trousers and firmly gripped Ross' hips. Then he quickly told them how he started to rape him, not wanting to go into much detail about that part." Then he stopped, threw my clothes to me, and said 'I hope you enjoyed it even more this time, I will see you soon Pretty Boy.' After that he ran down the street and I put my clothes back on. I heard a voice call, It was Ratliff's I think. But I couldn't say anything, I just passed out. Soon I woke up and the only thing I remember was seeing my family and friends knelling down next to me asking what happened, so I said He did it again and I think I passed out again." Ross concluded beginning to shake again a little bit, tears rolling down his face. He looked up slightly to see the horrified looks on everyone's faces, well expect for the Officers faces. Though when he looked at Officer Durro he saw a small smirk on his face. Ross froze in place, he knew that smirk. It was still vivid in his mind.

"Son are you alright?" Mark said when he noticed Ross had frozen in place, with this scared look on his face.

Ross quickly snapped out of it,"What? Oh yeah sorry just thinking..." Ross said shaking his head.

"Well thank you for talking to us Ross, we will try everything we can to hopefully catch this guy." Officer Durro said with a wink at Ross, he knew what Ross was thinking. Ross' eyes widened at his wink and suddenly felt himself getting a sick feeling. He turned over the bed and began to throw up again.

"Nurse! Thank you officers for everything, it really means a lot. But I think Ross' needs his rest now." Stormie said rubbing Ross' back in comfort as he threw up.

Officer Monroe nodded and began to walk out of the room, Officer Durro nodded as well and held a card out to Stormie,"Here's our card, if Ross remembers anything just give us a call, or if you guys need anything thing. Just let us know." He said smiling back at Ross.

Stormie narrowed her eyes at the officer but just nodded, " Thank you." She said taking the card from him. And with that the officers left.

**-The next morning-**

Ross still sleeping, it took them a little while to get him to stop throwing up but when they did he just passed out and has been like that since. The doctor and some nurses had come in a little later and put a neon yellow cast on Ross' leg and gave him some pain killers. Stormie had been thinking about Officer Durro and his strange actions around Ross. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew he wasn't just a friendly officer that had helped her son last night.

"Hey." Mark said handing her some coffee.

"Hey, thanks." Stormie said taking the coffee from her husband.

"You okay? You seem like you got something on your mind. I mean of course you do, we all do but it seems like there something else pressing on your mind." Mark said turning to look at his wife.

"Yeah, its just I don't know why but that Officer Durro seemed weird. I don't know why but I feel like he has something to with or knows something about what happened to Ross. I guess I am just being paranoid."Stormie said sipping her coffee.

"You know I talked to the others and they all said the same thing. Maybe we should call Officer Monroe back here and talked to him about it?" Mark suggested.

"No, I just want to focus on getting Ross 100% before we do anything about that. I mean he's a police officer surely he wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone, especially in the way Ross has been hurt. I think we are all just on edge ever since this whole thing started, I don't wanna start jumping to conclusion just yet." Stormie said setting her cup down on the table next to her.

"Yeah, I sure you're right. I just talked to Hollywood Records and they have given us the go ahead to postpone the tour for the time being. They know all about the situation and they are gonna help us keep this under wraps." Mark said standing up, "Come on lets go and let Ross rest alone for a little while. Clear our heads a little." Mark extended his hand out to Stormie, who hesitantly took it. She knew that Ross was in good hands so she decided that clearing her head was just what she needed. She took one last look at Ross who was still sleeping soundly, and left the room with Mark.

Was Stormie right, they are all just beginning paranoid? Or Did Officer Durro really have something to do with what happened to Ross?

* * *

**So? What did you guys think! I personally loved this chapter! haha anyway! Are you glad I didn't kill Ross? I thought so! wow I am having a conversation with myself... Oh well! haha I hope this chapter made you happy, I really was just a filler chapter so it wasn't really the best but trust me the next few chapters will be amazing! Oh and sorry this one was a little bit smaller then the last few chapters, but it's still pretty long though.  
**

**Review Questions-**

**Are you glad that Ross isn't dead? **

**Why do you think Officer Durro is acting the way he is around Ross? Do you think he has something to do with what happened to him?**

**Did you figure out the couple I am gonna put into this story?**

**Lastly- What do you think is gonna or want to happen next?**

**CHAPTER 7 COMING SOON! (most likely Wednesday, maybe tomorrow or maybe both. I just depends on how lazy I wanna be or not. Haha Love you guys!) **


	7. Love Rising Up From the Pain?

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to tell you... I LOVE YOU! That's it, nothing I really had to say I just wanted to tell you guys that. I don't really have something to tell you guys for the first time at the beginning of a chapter so I just decided that I am gonna just type random stuff. Omg did you see that video where Ross was pulled off the stage by those fans at the end of one of their concerts~ I was like Why can't that be me! I would've kidnapped him! But then Ryland rescued him so I don't think that plan would've worked out well. I know I am a little late to this party because I didn't know about this until like yesterday! But I don't think that video trumped the one where Ross fell on stage at the Next Big Thing concert. At first I was like OH MY GOD! MY POOR BABY! I HOPE HE'S OKAY! Then after I knew he was okay and after I watched it a few more times I laughed my head off! Cause I mean you gotta admit it was pretty freaking funny! Anyway I think I talked WAY to long so I am gonna go and start the chapter off, **

**Without Farther A Due-**

**CHAPTER 7!**

* * *

**-After everyone had left, leaving Ross alone in his hospital room-**

Ross was sleeping soundly when he heard the door creak open. He opened his eyes slightly expecting to see one of his family members or Ratliff coming into the room but when he eyes adjusted he saw that is was Officer Durro standing at side of his bed, holding something in his hand. Ross quickly sat up and moved to the side of the bed. He tried to shout for help but before he could get any noise out, Officer Durro smacked his hand over his mouth.

"Hey pretty boy, no need to scream. That wouldn't be very smart considering I have pretty easy access to your family and your little boyfriend, what's his name? Oh yeah Ellington Ratliff, nice boy, at least you have some experience with other men so you know how it works." Officer Durro said pulling out a pocket knife, sliding the knife up. Ross tried to shake his head, was it that obvious that he liked Ratliff? He pushed those thoughts out considering he had something even more pressing to deal with. Ross punched and kicked his legs even though he couldn't really lift his left leg much, he tried everything he could to get away but just like before he was unsuccessful. Officer Durro took up the knife and began to stab Ross' torso over and over again, but not to deep, just enough to make him bleed. Ross' screams were muffled and he felt tears roll down from his eyes. Officer Durro just laughed and took the cap off of what Ross made out to be a syringe. Ross' eyes widened, he once again began to kick and try to fight him off but he was too late, Officer Durro placed the needle against Ross' arm and pushed it in, releasing some kind of drug into Ross' body.

Ross grabbed onto Officer Durro, but he pushed Ross off him causing him to fall to the ground, somehow nothing was ripped off of him on the impact of falling. He felt every part of him go numb, he felt the room around him start to spin, and then everything just went black, his heart monitor started to decline rapidly. Durro laughed before walking out of the room, shutting the door and walking off down the corridor and out of the hospital entrance.

**-About 20 Minutes Later-**

Officer Durro told the nurses that Ross was fine and was sleeping, so they decided that they would wait to check on him until his family got back. Soon Ross' family came back down the hospital corridor with some food for Ross to eat since the doctor said he could have some decent food instead of the not as good hospital food. They waved to the nurses, who waved back.

"Hey, we will let you give him his food before we go back in and check on how he is recovering." One of the nurses told them from other side of the desk.

"Thanks, we will call you in when he is done." Mark said nodding back to them. They made their way over to Ross' room and pushed the door open.

"Ross? We're back with some food for you." Riker called into the room. They all walked into the room and saw Ross laying on the ground clearly not breathing and bleeding from his torso, Rydel dropped the food she was carrying and ran over to him.

"Ross! Oh my god! Nurse! Come quick" Rydel said pulling Ross into her arms. Soon a few nurses came running into room. They helped get Ross back onto the bed and began to rapidly examine the worst of his new injuries. He wasn't breathing and his heart beat was gone. The Lynches and Ratliff were pushed out of the room while they began to shock life back into Ross. They had gotten Ross' heart beat to come back to normal causing his breathing to return as well just in the nick of time, if they hadn't come well, lets just say that he would be playing his guitar in the sky right about now. Ross opened his eyes and began to freak out, the nurses had to hold him down and tell him to calm down. After catching his breathe and realizing he was surrounded by nurses, Ross calmed down only to scream out in pain from the stabs on his chest.

"Sir, it's okay. You need to calm down so we can take a look at your chest. It's gonna be okay. Just lay down and let us help you." One of the nurse said to Ross while pushing him back down in the bed so he was laying down again. Ross nodded and began to cry but he bit his lips to keep from screaming again.

Soon they were able to stop the bleeding from his torso and stitched up the deeper cuts. Ross laid there shaking, crying a little still.

"Ross! What happened? Who did this to you?" Ratliff asked when they were all able to come back into the room.

Ross shook his head," I-I don't know, they drugged me before I could get a good look at who it was." Ross lied, he didn't want them to know, he had been threatened so what else was he gonna do.

"Are you sure?" Ryland asked not so sure Ross didn't know who did it.

"You think I who did it and I wouldn't tell you?" Ross challenged trying to make it seem like he really didn't know who did it.

"Whoa there, that's not what-"Ryland was cut off by a smack to the back of the head by Rocky, he rubbed his head, threw a glare at Rocky, but said nothing more.

"Well we can talk about this more later, I am guessing the two officers who were here last night will wanna know about this but that can wait. Here, we got you some food." Mark said handing Ross the bag of food, though he couldn't help but notice the nervous look Ross had on his face when he had mentioned the officers. He knew he probably should ask him about that but he decided to just let Ross eat and rest for a little bit, considering he had almost just died for the fourth time.

**- A Few days later-**

Today was the day that Ross was going to get out of the hospital. He had been taken off of suicide watch and was cleared to leave by Doctor Chesters. He still hasn't told anyone who had attacked and drugged him the other night and he wasn't going to anytime soon.

"So I think that's everything. The only thing I want you to do is to keep an extra close on him. Make sure he is watched whenever he leaves, I want someone to stay with him in his room at night, and I want you to call me if you notice any weird behavior from him. Things like not eating, not leaving his room, being really secretive, etc. I also want him to come back in 2 weeks for a check up, to see how his ribs and head are healing, and to make sure none of the cuts are infected. Other then that he is free to go whenever he wakes up." Doctor Chesters said noting some things in Ross' chart before placing in on the desk.

"Thank you, I promise we will keep a very close eye on him and will keep you updated. Can I have that prescription for his pain medication?" Mark asked.

"Oh, yes here you go. And make sure the pills aren't near anywhere where he could get to them. I just want to be cautious, he seems like he is fine emotionally now but you can never be to careful in this type of situation." Doctor Chester explained handing Mark the prescription.

"Will do." Mark said shaking Doctor Chesters hand before walking back down the hall to Ross' room. Mark explained to everyone what the doctor had told him, they all nodded and walked into Ross' room to find him still sleeping.

"Ross, wake up. It's time to go home." Riker said gently shaking Ross. Ross' eyes sleepily opened, yawning he slowly sat up.

"Time to go, need any help getting dressed?" Ryland asked helping Rocky get him up out of the bed.

Ross shook his head, " No I'm fine. Just someone open the door and give me my clothes. I just want to get out of this place!" Ross said with a little excitement in his voice.

Rocky laughed and helped Ross over to the bathroom on his crutches, opening the door, handing him his clothes and shutting the door again.

"He seems happier, I haven't heard him sound like that in awhile." Rydel pointed out when Ross was out of ear-shot.

"Yeah lets just hope it stays that way. I don't want any of you to bring up any of what happened to him, okay?."Stormie said with a stern tone. They all nodded as Ross came out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" Stormie asked walking up to him.

"I've been ready!" Ross said nodding. They all laughed and made their way back to the bus. Laura, Raini, and Calum had already gone home earlier that day, so it was just the Lynch Clan and Ratliff again. They made their way onto the tour bus and headed home seeing as the tour was postponed still. Ross felt really bad about letting all of those fans down, but he knew it was probably for the best. And besides he was already thinking of something he could do to make it up to them, it was gonna be good, knowing Ross anyway.

"When we get back home, Riker I want you to go and get Ross' prescription, okay" Stormie said helping Ross onto the couch.

"Sure thing mom." Riker said sitting down next to Ross and Rocky. All the way back they made jokes, laughed, they just had a good time, like they always did. It seemed like the world was gone, they were happy, they were just like they should be.

Soon they were home and they all couldn't be any happier. They all still wished they were touring but it felt like they have been touring for months, and they knew that Ross just needed to get better and then they will get back on the road. Ratliff was gonna stay with them for a little while since his parents had gone on vacation right before they left for the tour. He had called his parents and told them what happened but insisted that they don't worry about it and just get away from all of this for a little bit. They agreed and told him that he could just stay with the Lynches, which he was gonna do anyway. He wanted to keep watch on Ross, cause well you might of guessed it already but he had a major crush on Ross. Ratliff never thought of himself being gay but there was just something about Ross that he couldn't get enough of. But he knew that Ross wasn't gay and was pretty sure he is gonna end up with Laura. Oh well was all he could think, it's probably for the best.

**-Later that night-**

Ross had gone upstairs to his room to get some sleep, even though he had done nothing but sleep the last few days, he just felt tried all the time. Rocky and Ratliff helped him manage the stairs and hugged him good night. When Ratliff hugged him he got this feeling, kinda like a spark, he wanted to hold onto that feeling forever. Ross never ever thought of himself as gay, he still didn't even with the new found feelings for Ratliff, but there was just something so incredibly right about being in his arms that made him just melt. But he knew Ratliff wasn't gay, he just broken up with Kelly, and Ross was pretty sure he is gonna end up with Rydel in the near future. Oh well was all he could think, it's probably for the best.

About 30 minutes after Ross had fallen asleep he was visited by a nightmare about... well you probably can guess by now. Only this time instead of just a dark figure on top of him, it was Officer Durro. Ross woke up screaming and shaking violently, falling to the floor. Which hurt like hell, his chest and back were on fire and his ankle screamed along with him in agony. Everyone rushed into his room to see what was going on.

"Ross! Are you okay? What happened?" Rocky asked knelling next to Ross, who was laying on his side on the floor, shaking roughly.

Ross closed his eyes trying to gain some control, but it wasn't working there wasn't any control to gain. Rydel and Riker pulled him up and sat him on the bed. Ratliff wrapped his arms around him as well as Stormie, trying to get him to calm down.

"ssshhh, Ross it's okay. sshh, you're alright. You're safe." Stormie said squeezing Ross along with Ratliff gently. Ross took a slight deep breathe and opened his eyes again.

"What happened bro? You like you've just seen a ghost." Rocky said rubbing Ross' leg gently.

"I feel like I just did, I was dreaming, well having a nightmare. And what I saw really freaked me out. Sorry for screaming." Ross barely breathed out, clearly still freaked out.

"It's alright Ross. What was it that you saw?" Ryland asked sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Ross.

"I don't wanna talk about it..."Ross said, he didn't want to say anything about seeing Officer Durro because he knew it would pretty much tell them that it was Officer Durro who had drugged and attacked him the other night and that it was him who had raped him both times. He had been threatened again anyway and he didn't wanna go against that threat again.

"Ross, just tell us. You know how it feels to keep something in so long that you just kinda explode. I don't want that to happen again." Riker said knelling in front Ross, ignoring the glares he was getting from everyone. He just did what his mother told him not to do, but he didn't really care at that point.

"Riker..." Ratliff said quietly.

"No he's right. Look guys, if I feel like talking about it later I will, it just really don't want to right now. Sorry guys." Ross said looking around at everyone. They all could understand that, they really wished that he would tell them right then but they decided to just leave it there for now. Ross always kept his word so they would just have to wait for him to feel comfortable about talking about it. So they all nodded, Stormie and Ratliff gently let go of him, and they all left but soon after Riker came back into the room.

"What are you doing?"Ross asked when he saw Riker coming back in with a couple of pillows and some blankets, beginning to lay them on the floor next to Ross' bed.

"I have been told to stay in here tonight with you, not my choice, doctors orders." Riker said sitting on the ground fluffing up his pillow.

"I thought I was off of suicide watch, or does the doctor just want my family to watch me sleep because I am just that sexy?" Ross asked sarcastically. Riker smiled at Ross' sarcastic question, it was just the thing the old Ross would say. He knew he was getting his brother back, slowly but surely.

"Oh that's totally the reason, but yes you are but we were just told to stay with you at night. Mostly to make sure your breathing is still steady and that you are okay, your body took some nasty hits over the last couple of days and we just want to make sure everything is still okay. But now that you mention it, you are pretty sexy when you're sleeping so I guess that part is just an added bonus." Riker said jokingly. Ross laughed but soon began to cough again. Riker quickly stood up and ran to get him some water and one of his pills. Ross took the water, still coughing, and sipped the water. After a few more sips he stopped coughing and took a deep breathe.

"Thanks." Ross said with a raspy voice.

"Welcome, here you are suppose to take one of these before you go to sleep."Riker said handing Ross one of the little pills. Ross nodded his head and took the pill from this brother. He once again sipped the water and swallowed the pill. He handing the glass of water back to Riker, who set it on the night stand next to bed.

"Well you should get some rest, I know I could sure use it" Riker said helping Ross back under the covers. He and Ross yawned and he made his way back to his little make-shift bed.

"Good night Ross." Riker said yawning.

"Good night Riker." Ross said shifting to his side under the covers.

"Hey Ross?" Riker asked quietly, he decided that he was gonna try to ask Ross more about the nightmare he had.

"Yeah?" Ross replied sleepily.

"What was that you saw in your nightmare that freaked you out some much?" Riker asked.

"I saw Officer Durro, he was the one was was raping me in the nightmare." Ross said not realizing that he had just told Riker about Officer Durro, the pain killers he took also had a small sedative in them and it was beginning to set in.

Riker sat up quickly," WHAT!? Ross is he the one who raped you for real?" Riker asked in panic. He knew there was something weird about Officer Durro, but this, this was unreal. He looked up to see Ross had fallen asleep. Riker sighed and laid back down. He knew he really should go and tell his family about what Ross had just told him, but he decided that he would wait until the morning to do anything about it. He tried to sleep but he didn't know how to, he just laid there fully awake, thinking about Ross had just said. He couldn't wrap his brain around the thought. Was it really Officer Durro who had raped his baby brother twice, had beaten him almost to death both times, and attacked him in the hospital ? Riker sighed and soon found sleep overcoming him and he invited it in instantly.

**- The next morning-**

Riker woke up to see that Ross was awake and was just staring up at the ceiling

"Hey, morning Ross." Riker said rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." Ross said blandly. Riker looked at his brother shocked, it didn't matter the situation, Ross never sounded so... so... not Ross. There was no way to explain it, there was just that tone that he always had of happiness, peace, fun, and anything you would use to describe something like a puppy. Riker watched his brother for a minute, he didn't look upset but then again he didn't look like anything, he was completely emotionless.

"You okay Ross?" Riker asked sitting up.

"Yup." Ross said, again with that bland, emotionless tone.

"I am gonna go get mom." Riker said standing up, as he left the room he looked back at Ross, who was still laying there with not emotion, or movement except for the blinking of his eyes and the rise and fall of his chest. He shook his head and ran downstairs to find all of his family sitting around the kitchen table.

"Guys you need to come up to Ross' room, somethings wrong." Riker said running into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about Riker? Is Ross okay? Did something happen to him?" Rydel said standing up and quickly walking over to her older brother.

Riker shook his head," I don't know he just seems, I don't know, OFF. I can't really explain it, just come upstairs and see for yourselves." Riker said motioning for his family to follow him. They all looked at each other and followed Riker up to Ross' room.

When they got there they found Ross still laying there, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ross? You okay?" Rocky said sitting on the bed next to Ross.

"Yup." Ross said in his bland, emotionless tone. Everyone was taken back, did that tone just come from Ross? Ross Lynch? The most bubbly, outgoing, no words to really describe him, Ross Lynch?

"Um, Do you want to take your pain medication now or wait until you get some breakfast?" Stormie asked rubbing Ross' arm gently.

"Don't care." Ross replied.

"Okay that's it, we're calling Doctor Chesters. You guys stay here with him." Mark said beginning to walk out of the room, but he was pulled back by Ellington.

"Guys give me until tonight to see if I can break him from this. And if I am not to get him back to the old Ross by then, or at least some of him anyway, then we can call the doctor." Ellington said walking over to Ross, knelling next to his bed. Mark hesitated, but nodded, if anyone could fix Ross, Ellington was that anyone. Everyone nodded and left Ross and Ellington alone.

"Ross? Come on talk to me, you know your best friend? The one you can tell anything to." Ratliff said standing up and sitting on the bed next to Ross.

Ross smiled a little,"I'm Fine" Ross said, but his tone was still emotionless.

"Oh come on Ross! I swear you are the only one who can use that kind of tone right after smiling! I am convinced that you are just doing it to make me mad. "Ratliff said folding his arms across his chest and looking away from Ross, shaking his head jokingly.

"Well I do like to piss you off quite a bit, speaking of that? How was getting locked back on the bus last night?" Ross asked laughing, sitting up to face Ratliff.

"Oh my god. That was your fault! Damn it I should've known you had something to do with it! Here I was thinking it was just Rocky and Ryland. You sneaky ass!" Ratliff said playfully pushing Ross back a little, making sure not to hurt him even more then he already is.

"You have to know that I am a master mind, whether I can participate in the crime or not. I am the brain behind it, and hey using words like that is bad, did your mom teach you those words? You should be ashamed of yourself Ellington." Ross laughed returning the little push back.

"Brain? Wow you must of gotten hit pretty hard to think you have a brain! Well I guess since your head didn't concave it proves it. You should know where I learned those words, you live with sailor mouth right down the hall. I am surprised you don't use them more often." Ellington said with tears of laughing rolling down his face.

"I heard that! You know the door is still open jackass!" Riker yelled from outside of the room, responding to Ratliff's little comment.

"Riker! Language!" Stormie yelled from downstairs, Ross and Ratliff laughed together.

"Well you know why I don't curse?" Ross asked

"Um, because you are a saint?" Ellington asked back

"Haha, No, it's because I am a Disney Boy. Well at least that's what people keep telling me anyway." Ross said laughing.

"And that "Disney Boy" makes us quite a lot of money so I think I like that nickname, and hey if I can keep one of my children from cursing then I think I did a pretty good job with you guys, well one of you anyway." Stormie yelled with a little laugh in her voice.

"Oh she's got you whipped pretty boy." Ratliff said laughing still, but he stopped when Ross' smile faded and his head went to his chest," Are you okay Ross?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just that Off-I mean the man who you did you know what calls me Pretty Boy, you just caught me off guard..." Ross said wiping some tears out of his eyes.

"Oh Ross! I am so sorry! I totally forgot about that." Ratliff said pulling Ross into a hug.

"It's fine, you didn't really know." Ross said resting his head on Ratliff's shoulder.

"What were you gonna say instead of 'the man'?" Ratliff asked still hugging Ross tightly.

"What are you talking about?" Ross asked, his hopes that Ellington hadn't heard his little slip.

"You said Off- then cut off and said the man, do you know who did all of this to you Ross?" Ellington asked gently pulling away from Ross, looking him in the eyes.

"Um... No I just got my thoughts mixed up for a second there..." Ross lied, looking away from Ratliff's gaze.

Ratliff gently pulled Ross' head up," Ross I know you know something, you need to tell me right now." Ratliff said hand still on Ross' chin.

Ross went to say something but he couldn't, the words wouldn't form. He looked away again but was stopped by Ratliff pulling his head and body closer to him. Ross looked up at Ellington, who was looking at him with softness in his eyes. Ross was gonna say something again but he was cut off by Ellington putting a finger over his lips. Ross was confused for a second, but only a second. Ellington moved his hand and leaned in closer and closer until their faces were only an inch apart from each other. Ross opened his mouth but when he did Ratliff pulled his head into his and kissed him gently on the lips. Ross was taken back by it at first but soon he let himself relax and take it all in. Their lips moved in sync, they felt a spark of lust in every movement, it was everything they wanted and more, it was perfect, there was really no words to explain it. Well except what was said next.

"ROSS! ELLINGTON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" A voice shouted from just outside the room. Whoever it was, is about to kick Ellington's ass for taking advantage of Ross considering he didn't have any control over what was going on. He was into much physical and emotional distress to have a clear choice of this, and Ross wouldn't kiss another guy. Would he?

* * *

**Well that's chapter 7! Who want's to kill me now? Raura shippers? That's what I thought... but just give it a chance! I know what you guys are thinking because I thought the same way before I read my first Rosslington story and now I love them in any story they are in! I promise I will make you guys love it! And you still don't like it then come back when I have my next story because it will be a raura story! But don't give up on this story! I will just let you know that there will be a twist in this story very soon that will do something to this couple so... I don't know just don't give up on me and my story, I have worked way to hard on it and I don't want anyone to hate it! Oh well if you really hate it then go find some other story with raura in it and wait for my next one...  
**

**Anyway depressing part over, I loved all of your guys reviews on the last chapter! They were way to funny! Especially MericelM's! "omg officer durro raped him that b****" That really put a huge smile on my face and had me laughing for days! I loved it! good detective work, you figured it out haha! **

**Review Questions-**

**Do you think Ross will end up telling everyone he knows who raped, drugged and attacked him? Or will he just keep it all a secret?**

**Who do you think is yelling at the end of the chapter? Do you think that person is gonna kick Ellington's ass?**

**What you you think of Ross and Ellington/ Rosslington? (p.s. I don't really care if you don't like it because this is MY story and I will do whatever I want in it so... sorry)**

**Writer Style Review Questions-**

**Do you like how a lot of things are happening in the chapters? or do you want shorter chapters that are based more on one or two things? **

**Do you think I am putting to much, just enough, or not enough detail into the chapters? **

**Is there anything you as a reader want me to improve on style and content wise?**

**CHAPTER 8 COMING SOON! (Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I didn't have enough time to get this chapter ready and then I had surgery on thursday and have been laying on the couch high on pain meds for 3 days and just got enough energy to write this chapter. But I am back now! Love you guys! Keep Reading and Reviewing!) **


	8. Jealousy Turns Upside-down

**Hey everyone! Are you ready for this chapter? I think the answer is yes! and thank you Vezlow but I don't want you to come and hurt me so I will update now! I love you! Haha anyway I want each and everyone of you go over to XFeelXTheXLoveX on fanfiction /Paige/ ratliffsgirlR5 on twitter and love her, if you haven't already. She is so amazing and I love her, and her stories are so perfect and amazing and words can't even describe them they are that good! She is one of my biggest inspirations when writing my fanfic and she deserves all the follows and reviews she can get! Also you should ask her to skype some time, you will not regret it! I swear if we got paid to fangirl over rosslington, auslly, riaura, ROCKEELY (maybe this one is just me ;), riss, rosel, and many many other ships we can think of, we would be freaking millionaires! Haha love you so much Paige! Besties and Rosslington Leaders for life! Anyway I have talked for way to long and I bet most of you have just started skipping this part anyway so... Let's just get to the story shall we?**

**Without Farther A Due-**

**CHAPTER 8!**

* * *

**-Where we last left off-**

"ROSS! ELLINGTON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" the voice shouted at them, slamming the door all the way open to where it hit the wall.  
Ross and Ellington quickly pulled away from the kiss and looked up to see Riker standing in the doorway, looking at them in total shock, though they could see the anger underneath it.

"Um, Riker... I-"Ratliff was cut off by Riker running at him pushing him away from Ross and onto the ground where he pinned him down.

"Don't even try to explain what you were doing! I know exactly what you were doing Ratliff! I have seen the way you have been acting around Ross the last few days, you are not gonna take advantage of him!" Riker yelled punching him in the face.

"Riker! Stop you don't know what you're doing! He didn't try to take advantage of me! I wouldn't let someone do that!" Ross said standing up as best he could, trying to get Riker off of Ratliff.

"Stop it Ross, you don't know what you're saying. You aren't in the right mind right now." Riker said pushing Ross back onto the bed before going off on Ratliff again.

"Rocky! Ryland! Anyone! Help!" Ross yelled rolling on the bed in pain, Riker had pushed him down so hard that some of the stitches on his torso and back came open.

Everyone came running into the room and saw Riker punching and kicking Ratliff.

"Riker! Get off of him! What are you doing!?" Stormie shouted, going over to see if Ross was okay. Rocky and Ryland started to pull Riker off of Ratliff, which was a challenge because Riker might be tall and skinny but when he gets mad... he literally turns into the freaking incredible Hulk or something. Rocky gripped his older brother around the waist and dragged him away from Ratliff and Ryland pulled Ellington out from under Riker, to safety.

Rocky set Riker down slowly after he stopped thrashing around, catching his breathe again, but he still kept his hands on his arms just in case.

"What is going on?" Mark asked when everything calmed down a little bit. Everyone looked at Riker then at Ratliff who was sitting on the ground shaking in pain, and lastly at Ross who was sitting in the corner of his bed with his hand holding the places where the stitches had come open.

Riker looked up slightly,"I came into Ross' room to see if he was okay again and when I looked in I saw Ellington leaning in and kissing Ross!" Riker said with a glare at Ratliff and anger coursing thorough his tone.

"Ross is this true?" Rocky asked sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Ross with calm eyes. Ross nodded his head slightly but said nothing.

"Why? Why would you kiss him especially after what he has gone thorough?" Ryland asked pulling Ratliff closer to him by his shirt.

"I don't know, it just kind of happened. I am so sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking..." Ratliff said looking down away from everyone.

"Ryland take him into the bathroom so he can clean up and Rocky take Riker downstairs and keep him there. I want to talk to him." Stormie said pulling Ross off the bed," Ross are you alright? It doesn't look like the stitches caused any bleeding so I will just put some band-aids on it to keep them from getting an infection" she asked pulling his shirt off and looking at where the stitches had opened.

Ross nodded his head," Yeah I am alright. Is Ellington okay?" Ross asked as his mother gently placed the band-aids on him.

"I don't know yet, I think so. Ross did he come onto you?" Stormie asked when she finished.

"No mom he didn't. Can I tell you something? No one can know though." Ross said looking up at his mother.

"Of course you can Ross, I am your mom you are suppose to tell me things and I am suppose to keep them secret for you." Stormie said sitting next to Ross.

"Thanks mom. Look I don't know how to say this but I am just gonna come right out and say it... I like Ratliff." Ross said feeling like all of the breathe in his body was about to leave.

"I know Ross." Stormie said rubbing his back.

"No you don't understand I like like him" Ross said

"And I said I know Ross, I see the way you look at him and the other way around. If I didn't know any better I think he likes you too." Stormie said pulling Ross into a small hug.

"So your cool with it?" Ross asked nervously.

"Am I cool with it? Ross I don't care if you want to be with a girl or a guy, as long as you're happy then I am happy and it shouldn't be any other way then that." Stormie said

"Thank you mom, that really means a lot. I wonder how everyone else is gonna take it?" Ross asked pulling away from his mother.

"I think they will be okay with it, right guys?" Stormie asked

"Right Ross." Everyone but Riker and Ellington said coming back into the room.

"Wait you guys knew too?" Ross asked surprised as his family came back into the room.

"Of course we knew Ross, and besides we kinda have been watching you a lot more these last couple days and we kinda figured it out. Well maybe not Riker, but the rest of us did." Rocky said walking over to his mother and Ross.

"Does Riker not know? How could he not know if you all know?" Ross asked.

"Well we kinda figured it all out this morning when Ratliff was talking to you and Riker was in his room. Sorry for getting in Ellington's face just now, heat of the moment I guess." Ryland said

"Oh. Well that kinda explains what just it's fine Ryland I get it. Ross said, Ryland smiled back at his brother.

"It sure does, come on lets make sure Ellington is okay and then go talk to Riker." Mark said standing next to his wife. Ross nodded and with the help from Rocky stood up and crutched himself to the bathroom along with everyone else.

"Ratliff are you alright? Open the door, its just us. Riker is downstairs." Ryland said knocking on the door. They heard a click sound to signal the door had been unlock and the door opened slowly, Ellington standing there.

"H-Hey guys, yeah I'm alright. Ross! Are you okay? I saw Riker push you down and it looked like it hurt." Ellington said pulling Ross into a hug as best he could. Then he stopped and pulled away, embarrassed.

"It's okay Ratliff, we know about your little crush on him and needless to say he feels the same way." Rocky said pushing Ross forward a little.

"Wait you do? And you don't want to rip my face off like Riker just did a few minutes ago?" Ellington asked surprised.

"Yeah we know and like I told Ross I don't care you you guys want to be together as long as you are happy then we are all happy and it shouldn't be any other way."Stormie said patting Ratliff's shoulder.

"Really? Thank you guys, I thought for sure you would want to kill me." Ellington said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah about that, You hurt my baby bro then you might never see day light again." Rydel said with a smile.

"Oh god Rydel, I never thought I would ever hear that coming from you. Shouldn't I be the one telling that to someone about you?" Ross said with a chuckle.

"Hey now I just have to make sure he knows that, isn't that right Rocky and Ryland?" Rydel said still grinning, she was a little sad when they figured out that Ross and Ratliff liked each other but once she saw the way that they looked at each other, she couldn't get enough of them. It was so cute, she would gladly be the leader of the Rosslington ship army.

"Right." Rocky and Ryland said with a smile.

"Well I guess that makes us officially a couple, well with you guys any way." Ratliff said placing his hand around Ross' waist.

"Hey, that's my line!" Ross said playfully pushing Ellington. They all laughed and smiled at the two boys, though it had been a huge shock to find out their brother and best friend liked each other and that they were now dating, they still could see the connection and love in their eyes when they looked at each other.

"Well, I guess we should go and talk to Riker. I think we should stand away from him, you know just in case." Ross said still holding onto Ratliff's waist.

"You don't need to do anything." a voice said from behind them. They all turned around to see Riker standing at the top of the stairs, walking over to them.

"Riker-" Rydel was cut off by Riker raising his hands,

"Look I know what I did was out of line, I am sorry Ratliff. I wasn't thinking and I let my emotions get the better of me. And as for you and Ross dating, do as you wish. It's not my place to tell anyone who they can and cannot date, so you guys are fine with me." Riker said giving them a small nod.

"Thank you Riker, and it's fine. I guess we have all been on edge and temperatures are running high, it was bound to happen sometime." Ellington said patting Riker's back.

"I guess you're right. So are you guys gonna go public or just keep it in for awhile?" Riker asked leaning against the door frame.

"I think it's best to keep it in for a little while, at least until we figure out all of this stuff that has been going on. And when Ross is better and when the tour is back on." Mark said. They all nodded in agreement and made their way downstairs and into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Hey Ross?" Rocky asked after swallowing his bagel.

"Yeah Rocky?" Ross asked back.

"What was up with you this morning before Ell came and talked to you?" Rocky asked taking another bite of bagel.

"Oh, I don't know.I guess I had way to much on my mind and it just kinda turned into that." Ross said sipping his orange juice.

"What were you gonna tell me before well you know.." Ratliff asked.

"I-I was gonna tell you that I thought I remembered something about the man but I don't remember anymore..." Ross lied looking down at his cup.

"Well if you remember just let us know, then we can talk to Officer Monroe." Stormie said sipping some coffee.

"What happened to Officer Durro?" Ross asked confused.

"Officer Monroe called and said that he decided to take a long vacation and that he is no longer part of your case." Mark explained.

"Oh okay..." Ross said drifting off into thought. Did this mean that he was gonna be safe? Why did Officer Durro take time off?

**-A Few Weeks later-**

It had been a few weeks since Ross and Ellington started dating and needless to say they couldn't be happier. Neither could the rest of them, Ross had been so happy and that was all they wanted. Ellington was perfect from him anyway, he was kind and gentle, but also had fun picking on him sometimes. Ross was couldn't take his eyes off of him, he had him so happy and helped him forget everything that had happened to him. It was like all of the world was in harmony with each other.

Today was the day that Ross was gonna go in and get his cast off and the rest of his stitches couldn't wait to get back to everything again.

"So Ross have you been thinking about that thing you were talking about a few weeks ago?" Riker asked turning back over the seat to look at his brother.

"What thing?" Rocky asked.

"Yes I have Riker, I was saying that I wanted to do something to make up postponing the tour to the fans." Ross said smiling.

"That's amazing babe! It is gonna be amazing especially since you are in-charge of it." Ratliff said kissing Ross quickly on the lips before putting his arm around him.

"Keep it Disney boys." Ryland teased.

"I am keeping it with a Disney Boy."Ratliff retorted back jokingly.

"Well you better keep it in your pants." Riker said laughing.

"Boys!" Stormie and Rydel exclaimed at the same time.

"Riker you leave them alone, they are cute." Rydel said hitting her older brother on the head.

"It's fine Rydel, and hey Riker if you're lonely you will always have your trusty left hand who will never leave you no matter how hard it tries." Ross said with a grin. Everyone laughed like crazy and began to high five Ross, maybe he was the brains after all.

"Hey what did Ryland just say about Keeping it Disney?" Riker said sitting down in his seat and folding his arm, giving a fake sad look.

"Awe! Look at poor little Rikey! Do you need a hug?" Rocky asked sarcastically.

"No, Do you need my foot upside your head?" Riker asked back laughing.

"My hair wont like that, and you know I have sexy hair." Rocky said flipping his hair back. Everyone laughed again, they were all having at great time as they pulled up to the hospital entrance. They all got out and Ratliff helped Ross out.

"Hey guys, you ready to get that cast off?" asked the nurse as they came into the hospital.

"You bet! I am done with it!" Ross said excited. They all laughed and the nurses took Ross back into one of the rooms.

About 10 minutes later Ross and his doctor came out of the room and walked over to the Lynches and Ratliff.

"Well it looks like you can still walk perfectly fine." Stormie said standing up along with everyone else.

Ross smiled and nodded but didn't say anything.

"How are you all doing?" Doctor Chesters asked, shaking everyone's hand.

"We're good, thank you. How is everything with Ross?" Mark asked.

"Well his ankle and foot have healed 100% and the cuts have healed and there was no infection. The only thing that will be left is the scars, he can go back to doing daily activity and came resume the tour after a few days of getting used to walking around. Other then that he is fine." Doctor Chesters said finishing up with writing somethings down in Ross' chart and placing it on a cart full of other charts.

"Thank you so much for everything, really." Stormie said squeezing the doctors hand,giving him a small smile.

"You are welcome, it comes with the job." Doctor Chesters said returning the smile.

"Well then, come on Ross. Let's get home and start working on that surprise you have planned." Riker said patting Ross on the back. Ross looked up and smiled, they gave their last thanks to the doctor and headed for the exit.

"Wait! Mr. Lynch can I speak to you for just a minute?" Doctor Chester asked walking up the them quickly.

"Um Sure. You guys just go to the car, I will be there in a minute." Mark said nodding to his family, who nodded back and left, "What is it that you need to talk to me about?" Mark asked once they were gone.

"Well I want to put Ross on an anti-depressant, I talked to him about it when we were taking his cast off and stuff but he said he was fine and that he didn't want to be on any anti-depressant medication. Which most of the time if the patient says that they don't want it then I respect their wishes but in Ross' case I really want to put him on one. He is going to be going back on tour I presume and it could bring up some bad memories and it could change his whole personality. I am gonna give you a prescription, its a liquid that you can put into drinks, so I want you to put it into his drink in the morning and in it at dinner. Normally I wouldn't condone giving a patient medication without their knowing but it has to be done as a major precaution."Doctor Chesters explained while he wrote out the prescription, handing it to Mark.

"I understand completely, he has been a little off the last few weeks. It's like he is all emotionless and then all someone has to do is make some joke and he is fine. That's why we never called you about it, it just seemed like a phase and Ross has always been a deep thinker so we just thought it was that. But I will talk to everyone else and tell them, thank you." Mark said shaking the doctors hand, taking the paper from him.

"You're welcome, call me with any updates. Bye now." Doctor Chesters said nodding at Mark before turning around to take a chart from a nurse.

"Will do, bye." Mark nodded to the doctor and left. In the car,

"So what did the doctor want to talk to you about?" Stormie asked when Mark go into the car.

"Oh nothing he just needed to have me sign some papers and tell me that Ross doesn't need to take the pain medication anymore."Mark said starting the car.

"OK. Lets go home." Stormie replied. And with that they drove home still making jokes and having fun.

**-At home-**

"That's genius Ross! The fans are gonna freak!" Riker said giving a high five to his brother. When the got home Ross told them that he was going to have Laura and Raini come on tour with them and perform with them, they were gonna do some duets from Austin & Ally and the girls are gonna sing some songs with Rydel. Calum of course was gonna come and do some bantery stuff with Ratliff, the whole Austin & Ally cast was gonna be an amazing addition to the Loud Tour.

"Thanks! There still is something that I feel like is missing." Ross said looking over the pages they had just wrote on.

"Like what?" Ratliff asked resting back in his chair.

"I don't know... Let me look at these and I will come back in a little while." Ross said standing up and gathering up all the papers.

"Okay, just yell if you need any help." Rocky said as Ross walked out of the room. Ross nodded back and went upstairs to his room.

"Okay so I have to talk to you guys about something." Mark said when he was sure Ross was where he couldn't hear them.

"What is it dad?" Riker asked.

"Well the doctor is making us give Ross an anti-depressant but he is not suppose to know. We have to put it in his drinks,discretely" Mark explained.

"But why can't Ross know?" Ratliff asked.

"Because he doesn't want to take the medication but Doctor Chesters has made it really clear that he needs to take it." Mark said.

"Why doesn't he want to take it?" Riker asked.

"I don't know maybe because he doesn't want to look weak or something. But all I know is we have to give it to him." Mark said. They all nodded but what they didn't know was that Ross was standing up at the top of the stairs listening to the whole thing. Ross couldn't believe it, but he decided to just take the medication with them thinking that he didn't know about it. He figured that it was probably for the best anyway.

**-In Ross' Room-**

Ross was laying on his bed thinking about what was missing to this surprise. He sighed as he rolled over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. Ross closed his eyes in thought, _"what is missing?!"_ Ross thought angrily. After a few minutes of of laying there, he got it. The thing he was looking for. Ross jumped up off the bed and ran downstairs into kitchen.

"Guys! I know what it is that is missing!" Ross said excitedly.

"What?" Riker asked laughing at Ross' excited jumping.

"Ok. So you know how the fans always want more pictures with us and want us to talk to them more?" Ross asked still excited.

"Yeah." Rocky said confused on where Ross was going with this.

"Well I was thinking that after every show we could have a huge meet and great/ party at the hotels we stay at. Anyone can come and we all can just hang out, like a family." Ross explained excitedly.

"Oh my god! That is the best idea I have ever heard! And I thought the fans were gonna freak out about Laura, Raini and Calum joining the tour!" Ryland agreed, giving Ross a high Five.

"I think it could work, I will call up Hollywood Records and tell them to get everything up and running. We got a tour to continue!" Mark said pulling out his phone. They all cheered and high-fived.

"Lets get this show on the road!" Rydel cheered. Stormie and her went into the basement to get all of the clothes and things they needed for the tour and began to figure out what they needed. Ross,Rocky, Riker, Ryland, and Ratliff got all of the music equipment and instruments and began to tune them up, making sure everything was good for the tour. Everyone was busily running around that they didn't even notice that Laura, Raini, and Calum had come in.

"Guys?We're here." Laura called excitedly.

"Laura, Raini, Calum! Guys! Their here!" Ross shouted running up to them, giving them all hugs and doing the 'what up' hand shake with Calum.

"Hey Ross! You look better!" Raini said smiling at him.

"And I feel like it too! You guys ready for the best tour ever!" Ross said excitedly.

"Thanks great Ross! And totally! This was the best idea ever!" Calum said smiling.

"Well then you better thank me, I am the one who came up with it." Ross said.

"Really? Wow, I would've thought it was Riker." Laura teased.

"Hey now! I have some good ideas every once in awhile!" Ross said looking away with a fake sad look on his face.

"You guys leave him alone, you don't want to make little Rossy sad do you?" Ratliff said coming into room with a laugh.

"Oh Ross we wouldn't want to do that." Raini said giving Ross a little hug while laughing.

Ross smiled," Well I guess I could just cancel the whole thing since I am the one in-charge of the whole thing." He said deviously.

"Oh Ross you're the best! I can't believe that you never thought of such a great idea before since you just have all these good ideas all the time!" Calum said sucking up to Ross jokingly.

"That's what I thought." Ross said with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Rydel said excitedly as they all came into the room to join them.

"Hey! I can't wait to get this tour started again!" Laura said hugged them all one by one.

"Us either! Come on Raini and Laura, we need to get your wardrobes picked out. We will do you later, ok Calum?" Stormie said leading the girls to the basement. Calum nodded and turned back to the rest of them when the girls were downstairs.

"So what do you guys need me to help you with?" Calum asked.

"We need you to help us get everything onto the buses, we decided that we are gonna take both tour buses with us this time. That way we will use one for the equipment and the other one for all of us to hang out in it and stuff." Mark explained picking up some of the boxes.

"Okay sounds good." Calum said taking some boxes from Ross.

A few hours later they were all packed up except for the clothing.

"Mom! Are you guys almost done!" Rocky called into the basement.

"Almost we are just finishing up getting Calum's clothing situated!" Stormie called back.

"Jesus! I don't know how she does it." Rocky said going back over to the rest of them who were sitting in the living room.

"It's because she's a mom, she is suppose to be able to do the impossible." Ratliff said snuggling next to Ross on the couch.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't be all lovey until you tell Laura, Raini, and Calum." Riker suggested quietly.

Ross and Ratliff nodded and moved a little farther apart from each other.

"Should we tell them before we go on tour?" Ratliff asked.

"Yeah I think so, I don't know if you guys will be able to keep your hands off each other for very long." Ryland said with a teasing tone. Ross threw a pillow at Ryland's head," Hey!" Ryland yelled rubbing his head.

"When they come up we will tell them." Ross decided, everyone nodded as Laura,Raini,Rydel, Calum, and their mother came up the stairs carrying the boxes of clothing.

"The rest of the boxes are at the bottom of the stairs, can you guys go and get them?" Stormie asked walking out the door and over to the second tour bus.

"Sure thing mom." Riker said standing up, everyone stood up too and went downstairs to get the rest of the boxes. Soon they got all of the boxes onto the buses and finally sat down in the living room.

"So listen, Laura,Raini,Calum. Ross and Ratliff want to tell you guys something." Riker said after a few minutes of silence.

"I think I know where this is going." Calum and Raini said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled, "Because we're sure we have the same thing to tell you guys." they said again.

"You two are dating aren't you?" Ross said with a huge smile on his face.

Raini and Calum nodded, Laura and Rydel jumped up and started screaming, well more like fangirling.

"I knew you two were gonna get together!" Laura cheered hugging Raini and Calum.

"Oh my god! Now I have two couples to fangirl over!" Rydel cheered excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Wait who's the other couple?"Laura asked confused.

"Oh. Um it's.. um." Rydel couldn't believe she just said that before Ross and Ratliff had said anything.

"It's us" Ross and Ratliff said at the same time.

Laura was shocked,"You two are dating?" Laura said in disbelief.

"Yes we are." Ross said walking over to Laura,"Are you okay with it?" He asked her.

"What? Oh of course I am! I knew you guys had something special. It's just kinda of a shock, you know?" Laura lied, to be honest she was really jealous. She wanted Ross as her boyfriend and she hoped that she could get him when they went out on tour, but Ratliff had just squished that dream. Ratliff. This was all his fault, he took her man away from her and he was gonna pay.

"That's a relief, I thought you were gonna hit me or something." Ratliff said with a sigh of relief.

"Why would I hit you? I think I could get used to Rosslington, maybe be the leader of the ship?" Laura lied with a fake smile.

"Hey that's my job! Oh I guess we can be co-leader. Rosslington and Caini forever!" Rydel cheered. Everyone laughed and sat down again, they started to talk about all the little details that they hadn't discussed yet about the tour. Before long Ross stood up,

"I am going to bed, long day tomorrow. Night guys." Ross said with a yawn. Everyone said goodnight to Ross, Ratliff stood up as well and followed Ross upstairs to his bed room.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Riker called up to them with a laugh.

"Love you to jackass!" Ross called back.

"Ross! Language!" Stormie called to him.

"Well I am going to bed too, Raini, Laura, and Calum you can sleep out here or sleep in the guest room. Whatever you feel most comfortable doing." Stormie said standing up and pulling Mark along with her.

"Raini and Calum you can take the guest room. I will just sleep on the couch." Laura said.

"You sure?" Calum asked standing up.

"Yeah go for it." Laura said laying down on the couch.

"Ok good night guys."Raini said following Calum into the guest room.

"Night." Everyone said, and with that everyone left to their separate rooms, leaving Laura all alone in the living Room.

Laura laid there thinking about this whole Ross and Ratliff being together. She was really jealous to the point where the sweet little Laura wasn't even there anymore. She is going to do anything she can to get Ross, she didn't care how or what could happen if she did. Ratliff was going to pay and the only way to do that is to punish Ross. Laura felt bad that she was going to hurt Ross but there wasn't any other way. Laura closed her eyes and began to think and like that she got the best idea ever. She opened her eyes and sat up, she smiled and laughed quietly. Ross isn't gonna know what hit him.

* * *

**Well? I know you want to eat me for making Laura all crazy and stuff but come on! It's gonna be good I promise! Lets just say that what Laura does is gonna shock you... Anyway, Rosslington is now together! I know some don't want it but I think is so cute in this story! And it's really fun making his brothers and stuff tease them about it. I love it! RYDEL IS THE ROSSLINGTON LEADER FOREVER~! I think she is gonna fit that roll very well along with Caini. About that, Caini is together also! I love it so much! I don't ship it more then Rosslington but I really do love them together! I am crazy I guess... Oh well where would this story be if I wasn't? **

**Review Questions-**

**Are you guys happy that Rosslington is official?**

**What do you think of Caini?**

**Do you guys like the little surprise that Ross has come up with? (It was kinda just a cute little bit I wanted to put in here, not a huge plot turner)**

**Now for the biggest questions-**

** Laura. What do you think she is going to do to Ross?**

**Are you surprised at how jealous she is? **

**Who do you want her to end up with if I decide to give her a love interest? (Btw I am not putting her with Riker, I love Riaura but I don't think they should be together just for this story.) (Sorry Paige)**

**Please note that Laura is probably going to jail for what she is about to do, well I think I am going to do something else with her so I don't even know if I will be able to give her a love interest anyway. **

**CHAPTER 9 COMING SOON! **


	9. The Perfect Time

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter and have been dieing for this chapter! I think you guys are I mean the ending to the last one was like oh my god! and I wrote it! Anyway! Do you guys want a me to make a story photo cover? I think I am going to, maybe make it a contest. That's what I will do, okay so here's the rules:**

**1) It must have the tile (The Beginning Of His End) somewhere on the picture.**

**2) It should have every one of the characters in this story except the police officers and the doctors, like main characters.**

**3) you have to tweet it to me , my twitter is Lov3R5ER **

**4) Make it as creative as you want I am giving you total freedom to do whatever you want with it as long as it have what I have listed above.**

**If no one enters then I will just make it myself, I just think it would be cool to have someone else's picture as the story cover photo then something I made. I hope you guys decide to enter! I will pic a winner once I get at least 4 different covers and I will announce it on twitter as well as in the chapter that I am posting that day. So get to work! Or not whatever. It's cool...Okay now I will stop talking and get to the chapter, quick question? How many of you have just started skipping this part? haha anyway...**

**Without Farther A Due-**

**CHAPTER 9!**

* * *

**-The Same Night-**

Laura was sleeping soundly when she heard some noises coming from the kitchen. Scared, she got up quietly and tip-toed her way into the kitchen, when she looked around the corner she saw Ross standing there drinking a glass of water.

"Ross? What are you doing up?" Laura asked coming into the kitchen. Ross jumped at her voice and almost choked on the water.

"Laura! Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Ross said when he got his breath back.

"It's fine, you just scared me that's all. What's up? Why are you up?" Laura asked standing next to him.

"I don't know, couldn't sleep." Ross confessed placing the glass in the sink, turning back to her.

"Why?" Laura asked comforting him. Sure she was mad at him right now but she couldn't sit there when he clearly had a lot on his mind.

"I had a dream, well a nightmare about, well I'm sure you can guess..." Ross said looking down at the ground.

"Oh Ross, I am so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Laura asked giving him a small hug.

"Not really..."Ross said taking in the hug.

"Come on, it will help you sleep if you talk about it. I promise." Laura said still hugging him.

"I guess you're right, but what I am about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to worry with the tour staring up again tomorrow and stuff." Ross said pulling away from the hug gently.

"You have my word." Laura said.

"Okay, I know who raped me and stuff." Ross confessed.

"What!? Ross you have to tell you're parents about this." Laura said almost shouting.

"Laura, please. I have caused so much pain that I just want to let it all go." Ross said turning to her with pleading eyes.

"But..." Ross gave her a look, "OK, I get it Ross. Tell me who it was." Laura said with a sigh.

"It was Officer Durro..." Ross said looking down, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh my god, Come here Ross. It's okay." Laura said pulling Ross into her arms.

"Thank you Laura, you are the worlds best friend anyone could ever have." Ross said hugging her back tightly.

Laura's head snapped up, now she remembered why she was mad at him. Friend," You're welcome Ross, well we should probably go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Laura said pulling away from Ross," If you ever need to talk to me again just ask, okay?" She said wiping some of the tears off of Ross' face.

"Okay, Thank you Laura. Good night, see you in the morning" Ross said before turning around and heading back up the stairs.

"Night." Laura said heading back to the couch. Laura began to think about Ross had just told her and then she got it. Just like that, the world's greatest idea ever, even better then the one she had come up with earlier. Oh this one, it will certainly do the job. _"Oh Ross, you're about to get hit with a ton a bricks that you will never see coming."_ Laura thought laying back down on the couch.

**-The Next Morning-**

It was 4 am and Laura was the first one up so she decided to start putting her plan into action. She got up and went into the kitchen looking around for that one thing she needed. After searching around, she found what she was looking for. Laura picked up the little card from the table and read it:

_Officer Michael Durro- 3038899763 _

Laura smiled at the little card and placed it in her pocket as Ross and Riker came into the kitchen.

"Hey Laura, how did you sleep?" Ross asked with a yawn.

"Good, how about you?" Laura asked back with a forced smile.

"Fine. I was thinking we could make everyone breakfast, you know as a pre-tour treat." Ross suggested.

"That sounds great. I will get started on some pancakes, Laura will you get some get some fruits all mixed up, and Ross will you get some orange juice out and set the table?" Riker asked getting out the ingredients out for the pancakes. Ross and Laura nodded and set out to do their jobs, hoping to get everything ready before the others got up. They finished just as everyone started coming down the stairs and into kitchen.

"Morning everyone." Riker said setting the pancakes on the table.

"What's this?" Stormie asked with a smile on her face.

"Ross thought you guys would like a pre-tour treat, so we made breakfast for everyone." Riker said

"Wow thanks everyone. Especially you Ross, since when did you become so great?" Ratliff asked hugging him.

"Only since the day I was born." Ross said hugging back.

"Let me eat before you guys get all lovely okay?" Rocky said teasing them.

"Oh shut it Rocky." Riker said hitting his brother on the head.

"Hey! I am surprised you didn't say the same thing!" Rocky said rubbing his head.

"Well I don't know, I kinda ship Rosslington." Riker said with a laugh and smile.

"Whoa dude, isn't that a little gay?" Rocky asked without thinking. Everyone looked at Rocky with 'did you really just say that' looks," Oh! Oh my god. I didn't... I mean... Sorry." Rocky said putting his head in in his hands, embarrassed. Everyone laughed and Riker patted Rocky on the back.

"Anyway, lets eat!" Rydel said going over to the table and sitting down. Everyone agreed and sat down along with her. Everyone began to eat and talk about the tour.

"This is gonna be awesome! I am so excited!" Raini said sitting on Calum's lap, eating some pancakes. Calum hugged her around the waist and kissed her cheek.

"Awe! Would you guys quit being so cute!" Rydel said all fangirly," Ross and Ratliff you guys wait until later to do any of that cute couple stuff, I don't think I can handle it!" Rydel said still freaking out and fangirling.

"Oh Rydel, what are we going to do with you?! Anyway, me either Raini! I can't wait to get back on stage! " Ross agreed, with Ratliff sitting on his lap. Ratliff turned around and kissed Ross before laying back onto him, snuggling.

"What did I just say!? Ugh! I am going to go get dressed before you guys kill me with cuteness! Ahh!" Rydel said shooting up and leaving the kitchen.  
Everyone laughed and shook their heads in joy.

"You did that on purpose Ratliff, didn't you?" Riker asked with a smile.

Ratliff nodded,"You bet I did." He said kissing Ross again,"That one was just because." Ratliff said putting a arm around Ross. Everyone smiled at the couple and continued eating. Laura hadn't said a word and Raini began to notice the looks of disgust she was giving Ross and Ratliff.

"Hey Laura can I talk to you in the other room for a minute?" Raini asked getting up off of Calum.

Laura looked up and nodded," Um, sure." she said standing up and going with Raini into the Living Room.

"OK. What's going on with you Laura?" Raini asked when they were out of ear-shot of everyone else.

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked back getting nervous.

"Oh don't try to give me that Laura. I see the looks you have been giving Ross and Ratliff ever since they told us they were dating." Raini said in a stern voice," I never thought of you of someone who isn't accepting of people for just being who they are, especially when it's your best friends." she said with a shake of her head.

"What!? I am totally accepting of people no matter what. It's just that... Oh forget it you wouldn't understand." Laura said slumping down on the couch, putting her head in her hands.

"Try me." Raini said sitting down next to her, rubbing her back in comfort.

"Fine. I'm jealous okay! Ugh I wanted to be with Ross and I thought he wanted to be with me too, but I guess I was wrong." Laura confessed laying back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling and shaking her head.

"Oh Laura, I understand. I know you liked him, I am so sorry. But you can't resent them just because they found feelings for each other, it's not like they can help who they fall in love with." Raini said hugging Laura.

Laura sighed,"You're right Raini, I was just being stupid. I am happy that Ross found someone that makes him happy even it that person isn't me." Laura lied with fake small smile at her best friend.

"I know it hurts Laura, but you will find a way to get over it, and who knows. Maybe you will find someone that makes you just as happy" Raini said standing up, pulling Laura along with her.

"I already found a way to get over it." Laura said under her breathe.

"What was that?" Raini asked.

"Oh nothing, I just said you were right, come on lets go get ready. I am sure everyone wants to start getting ready to head out." Laura said walking out of the room.

Raini took one last look at Laura, she shook her head. She wasn't really sure that Laura was really okay, but there was no time for that right now. She would just have to keep a eye on her from now on.

**-A Little While Later-**

Ross was in the shower while everyone sat at the table waiting.

"Okay guys so I already told all of them this but Ross is on an anti-depressant. But he doesn't know about it, we have to put it in his drinks. Now, I know how that sounds but the doctor told us that he had to take it and that's how he suggested for us to give it to him. So I need you guys to help us give it to him without him knowing." Mark explained pointing at a bottle that Stormie was putting in her purse.

"Why can't Ross know about it?"Calum asked.

"Well he doesn't want to take it but the doctor said he has to as a precaution." Stormie said.

"Okay, but he seems fine to me. He is certainly happier, especially now that he is with you Ratliff." Raini said smiling at Ellington. Ellington smiled back at her as Laura threw her a small glare. Raini looked at her as if to say "Sorry, forgot."

"That's what I said but Doctor Chesters said that there is a huge chance that Ross could get some bad memories once back on tour and the anti-depressant helps to control those types of feelings. I was also gonna say that we have to keep very close eyes on him this time. I don't want anything happening to him again just because we didn't notice he was gone." Mark explained.

"We understand, I don't think I could handle something happening to him again. I would never want to see that happen." Laura said, thinking about what she has planned.

"Right Laura, I know how excited he is to get back on tour and stuff so I don't want anyone bringing up anything okay?" Stormie said in a stern voice. Everyone nodded in agreement as Ross came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey everyone, you ready to get this tour started!?" Ross cheered.

"You bet! Come on everybody! Lets get on the road!" Riker said jumping in the air. Ross and Riker skipped to the bus, dancing all around. Everyone laughed and made their way onto the bus behind them.

"On ward!" Ratliff cheered.

**-Later That Day-**

At around noon they arrived at the first venue of the Loud Tour 2.0. Everyone was busily getting everything out of the bus and onto the stage so they could get all set up, that no one noticed that Laura had left and went into the bathrooms on the top level of the venue, in hopes that no one would come and look for her up there. Laura pulled out her phone and the little card that she had taken out off of the kitchen table that morning. She unlocked her phone and began to dial the number on the card. After a few rings a voice on the other side of the phone answered,

"_Durro._" the voice said.

"Hello Officer I am Laura Marano." Laura replied

"_Hello, what do you need? I am on vacation right now._" Officer Durro said with a slightly agitated tone.

"Yes well, I think you know a Ross Lynch, am I right?" Laura asked.

_"Um, Yes you are. W-what about him?"_ Officer Durro asked starting to get interested in what Laura had to say.

"Well you know how he was raped and attacked?" Laura asked.

_"What's this got to do with me?"_ Officer Durro asked with a nervous tone.

"It's got everything to do with you, I know you were the one who did all of that stuff to Ross." Laura said.

_"W-what? T-that wasn't me."_ Officer Durro lied.

"I know it was you, Ross told me. But don't worry I got a job for you to do." Laura explained.

_"What kind of job?"_ Officer Durro asked, confused.

"Well..." Laura explained her whole plan out to the officer. The line was quite for a minute then Officer Durro began to speak again,

_"Count me in. When does this happen?"_ Officer Durro asked.

"Soon, but not to soon. I will call you when I find the perfect time to do it." Laura explained.

_"Understood, I will be in touch."_ Officer Durro said with a devious tone.

"Yes you will, talk to you very soon." Laura said hanging up the phone. She smiled at the phone, her plan was going perfectly.

"Laura? Are you up here?" a voice called from outside of the back room.

"Yes, coming." Laura called walking out of the bathroom, seeing Ross standing outside the bathroom.

"Hey, what are you doing up here? We have been looking all over for you." Ross said walking over to her.

"Sorry my mom called and I couldn't hear her, so I just came up here." Laura lied.

"Oh, okay. Well we gotta get down there. Sound check and the V.I.P. meet and greet is gonna start soon." Ross said pulling her with him.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Laura laughed as Ross ran with his hand in hers.

**-During the V.I.P. Meet and Greet/Sound Check-**

"Hey everybody! What's up! Are you guys ready to get this V.I.P. meet and greet started!?" Riker yelled into the microphone. The crowed cheered and clapped," Now what you guys don't know is that we have a little surprise you guys this time around on the Loud Tour, We have brought the Austin & Ally cast with us and they will be preforming with us! Laura, Raini,Calum?" Riker said motioning to the side of the stage as the crowed started to cheer and freak out. Laura,Raini, and Calum walked out on the stage, waving and running their hands thorough the crowd. Everyone was going crazy, Ross' surprise had been a huge hit with the fans just as expected.

"Hey guys! You better thank Ross for this, without his idea for us to come we wouldn't be here right now," Laura said smiling at Ross, all the fans awed because of course none of them know about Ross and Ratliff being together. But they were all fine with that for now. Ross smiled back and jokingly bowed to the crowed, laughing," Are you ready to have some fun!?" Laura yelled into the microphone, once again everyone started yelling and cheering.

"OK, OK. Let's get started with some questions, Rydel pick someone." Rocky said motioning to the crowd. After about 20 or so minutes of answering questions they came to the last question.

"Uh... You in the back with the shirt with our faces on it." Ratliff said pointing into the crowd.

"Why did you postpone the tour?" the fan asked. That fan had just asked the question that everyone wanted to know the answer to.

All of them looked at each other not knowing what to say. Ross quickly took off his guitar and walked off the stage. Ratliff looked at everyone and followed Ross backstage. When he got back there he found Ross standing there with his hands on his knees, crying and taking deep breathes. He ran over to him with Stormie as Mark went out onstage to help them make up something to tell the fans.

"It's okay Ross, Come here babe. You're alright." Ratliff said hugging Ross. Ross took a few deep breathes and then turned and tightly hugged his boyfriend. Stormie rubbed his back and hugged them both in comfort.

"Sorry guys, I don't know what came over me." Ross said pulling away from the hug, wiping his eyes.

"It's okay Ross, I know this hard." Stormie said rubbing his arm, kissing him on the head.

"Thank you mom," Ross said taking another deep breath,"Come on Ratliff, lets get back out there." He said turning back to Ratliff. Ratliff smiled at Ross with a nod, he wiped the rest of the tears off of Ross' face and began to follow him back onto stage. When they got back onto the stage, the fans all yelled at the same time:

_WE LOVE YOU ROSS! WE ARE GLAD YOU'RE BETTER!_

Ross looked at his family in confusion but smiled to keep from showing it.

"We told them you got really sick out of no where and that you ended up in the hospital for a few weeks and that we didn't want to say anything because we didn't know what was gonna happen." Riker explained, whispering in his ear. Everything that they had just said wasn't all a lie, so it made him feel better about lying to the fans, but Ross didn't want them to get exposed to that kinda of thing anyway.

Ross nodded," Thank you guys so much! I love you guys too!" Ross yelled into microphone, making a heart with his hands. The fans cheered and put their hearts up too.

**-After the show-**

R5 had probably the best show of their careers, even better then the one they had before... well you know. Everyone was on fire, Laura and Raini sung beautifully, Calum so was hysterical with Ratliff that no one could stop laughing the entire show, Riker,Rocky, and Ross killed it on every song, not messing up once, and Rydel so was amazing when she sang Moving in the Dark by Neon Trees, that everyone was literately blown away by how perfect it was. Stormie and Mark were beyond proud of their children and their friends, but lets be honest they all were family to them anyway.

"I think it's safe to say that we just had the best show in the history of R5." Riker cheered hugging his family and friends.

"Oh my god you guys, that was amazing. I am so proud of you all." Stormie said with tears of pride and happiness following down her face.

"Awe mom, stop! You are gonna make me cry!" Rydel said hugging her mother.

Everyone laughed, they were truly getting back to what they made this band to do. They were taking the world by storm, and now they had that leap of pride that will take them even farther. This was their time to shine and they weren't gonna let anything stop them. But maybe it wasn't gonna be that easy, you know especially with a certain someone named Laura Marano with a grudge on a certain member of the band, nothing will be able to stop what she has planned, but she will let them have these special moments for a little while. Soon though, very soon it will all come crumbling down.

**-A few weeks, and many shows later-**

R5 had been on tour of about 3 weeks and everything was truly amazing. They got better and better with every show, they were having the time of their lives, and Ross was still there, nothing had happened to him. He was still on the anti-depressant, but about a week after they started the tour he finally told them he knew they were giving it to him and that he will still take it if that's what they wanted. Everyone couldn't be more proud of Ross, he had been thorough so much and to come back like he did and use what happened to make him work harder and get better, was truly a miracle. Ratliff had been the one to keep him in reality, he was Ross' angel in disguise, and everyone loved them together, well you know except for Laura. Laura resented them more then ever now, she waited long enough to finally let Ross and Ratliff have what was coming to them. So today was the day that she decided that the plan was a go. Laura excused herself from the bus, saying that she wanted to go call her mom and tell her how things were going, so she quickly stepped out of the bus and walked down the street a little bit. Making sure that one no was following her, Laura turned down the street and leaned against the wall, out of sight of the bus. She pulled out her phone and the little card, unlocking her phone she quickly dialed the number. After a few rings the phone picked up,

"_Durro._"

"It's the perfect time."

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? I know you wanna kill me for the Laura thing but it's gonna make this story so amazing! in a sad way, but it will make you think and when it's done, maybe shed some tears. I know it must be killing you guys not knowing what Laura is gonna do but don't you worry, it's coming very soon. So this story is starting to come to it's end,(don't worry there is still a ton of stuff to happen, but I just want to let you guys know kinda where this story is going and stuff) so Let me just break down the rest of this story for you guys a little bit:  
**

**Laura and Officer Durro are gonna put their plan into action, something will happen, 1 person will die, there will be a funeral for said person, the truths about everything will be revealed, 3 more people will die(2 you will be okay with and one you will wanna eat me for, but what else is new with this story?)one more funeral, some not as important/story wrap up stuff will happen, the end.**

**So there's that, start guessing on what is gonna happen in the reviews!  
**

**Review Questions-**

**What do you guys think Laura and Officer Durro are planning to do?**

**When and where do you think they are gonna do it?**

**What do you think is gonna happen after the whole thing goes down?(p.s. i kinda told you above, but don't worry about that)**

**How come you think Laura became so crazy? Jealousy sure, but why do you think it hit her that badly?**

**Are you gonna kill me for what I am doing in this story?**

**Should I start planning my own funeral?**

**Am I gonna be able to finish the story without crying while writing?(answer: oh hell no! I am crying already and I haven't even started writing the really sad parts)**

**Have I asked way to many questions?**

**Do you want me to stop?**

**OK, I will. :)**

**Anyway...**

**CHAPTER 10 COMING SOON! (Keep Reading and Reviewing! Love you guys so much!)(Dang this is one of the shortest one's I have written in a while! Oh well, the next few are gonna be long,evil,and cry worthy.)  
**


	10. Nothing Happens Like It Should've

**Hey everyone! I know what you have all been waiting for! THIS CHAPTER. I know I know, I left you guys on a cliffhanger, well kinda, yes and no. Whatever the point is that here is the new chapter! What do you guys think is gonna happen in this one? Well you gotta read it to find out! Anyway, how many of you have entered in my contest/I am just to lazy to make a cover photo myself? No on? OK that's fine... I will just put all the rules and stuff in this one too, just in case.**

**Here's the rules:**

**1) It must have the tile (The Beginning Of His End) somewhere on the picture.**

**2) It should have every one of the characters in this story except the police officers and the doctors, like main characters.**

**3) you have to tweet it to me , my twitter is Lov3R5ER **

**4) Make it as creative as you want I am giving you total freedom to do whatever you want with it as long as it have what I have listed above.**

**If no one enters then I will just make it myself, I just think it would be cool to have someone else's picture as the story cover photo then something I made. I hope you guys decide to enter! I will pic a winner once I get at least 4 different covers and I will announce it on twitter as well as in the chapter that I am posting that day. So get to work! Or not whatever. I have one on there now that was made my XFeelXTheXLoveX, if anyone else wants to make one, I will put that one up in the place of the one already on it, but I will go back and forth between them and the one on that is on the last chapter of this story will be the permanent poster. Thank you Paige for making me one! I love it so much!  
**

** I bet you have already skipped this part haven't you? It's all good though because what if I had really important news here and you wouldn't even know. Which of course I don't at all but one day I will and you won't know because you didn't take the time to read this part, I put a lot of time into this part so I am sad that you would just skip it. If you read this, I just want you to know that I have nothing relevant to say here so you can just skip it and go right to the story. That's right. I just turned the tables on you! OK, NEW PLAN: I am going to tell you that you can't read this part, and boom! Instantly you will wanna read it just because I told you that you cannot read it. See, foolproof plan, anyway I really need to stop ranting and talking and typing and just get to the freaking chapter already... OK here goes:**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Loud- R5 and Hollywood Records have full copyright- but I wish I owned R5 ;)**

**Without Farther A Due-**

**CHAPTER 10!**

* * *

**-The Next Day, Before the Show-  
**

Today they were set to perform at a small festival outdoors. Laura picked today for that reason, she got all the details over to Durro and picked a place for them to meet before the show started.

"Officer" Laura said shaking hands with Durro. They decided to meet on the other side of the field that the festival was taking place.

"Just call me Durro, has a better ring to it. And plus I wont be an officer for very long after this goes down." Durro said.

"Don't count on that one, I think that after all of this you can keep that title for a little longer." Laura said grinning at him.

"What are you talking about?" Durro asked.

"Just do the job, and get out of here as fast as you can, let me worry about those details. No one will suspect a Police Officer, that gives us a huge advantage." Laura explained, looking at her watch. It was 5 pm, the show will be starting in about 30 minutes or so, they had plenty of time.

"Understood, where do you want me to set up?" Durro asked looking around at everything.

"You see that building over there? There is a vacant room on the 5th floor, here is a key. Since you are a Officer, use your badge to get yourself in. Tell them that you are security for the festival. If they ask why you are watching from so far away, tell them that their are some big name people preforming and that it is mostly a precaution and that there is nothing to worry about. And well you know what to do after that. I will text you when it's time from backstage, do your thing, and ditch that 's another phone, I will contact you after I know we are both safe from, well your brothers in arms I guess you could say. Expect a call at least 3-4 days after today." Laura explained.

"You got it, it was a pleasure doing business with you Ms. Marano." Durro said shaking Laura's hand.

"Please, call me Laura." Laura said shaking back.

"Well then Laura, lets get this show on the road. Shall we?" Durro said turning away from her.

"Action." Laura said walking away from Durro and back over to the stage.

**-Backstage-**

Laura walked behind the stage and over to all the others.

"Laura! There you are! We have been looking all over for you! It's almost time to go on." Rydel said running over to her and pulling her over the tent that everyone was under.

"Sorry, I went to go look at everything and I guess I must of lost track of time." Laura lied.

"It's fine, here sit down so they can do your makeup." Stormie said sitting her down into one of the chair in-front of the little makeup stations.

"So are you guys ready for an amazing show!" Ross cheered while excitedly jumping up and down.

"You know it! We are gonna kill it!" Rocky cheered along with him. Everyone joined in and jumped along with Ross.

"You guys are crazy." Mark said smiling at his children and their friends.

"But you wouldn't have us any other way." Ratliff said still jumping up and down.

"Oh only sometimes." Mark teased.

Laura started to feel bad about what she had just planned, was she really gonna ruin this whole family? Right as Laura was about to go and make the call to Durro that the plan was off, she saw Ross and Ratliff kissing behind the tent and laughing. Laura glared at them and put her phone down again, _"nothing will stop what is gonna happen, not now, not ever."_ Laura thought angrily.

Soon it was time for them to go on, they did the '_READY SET ROCK!' _chant, and all got ready to go on stage. Little did they know that this would be Ross' last show,last chant, last everything. They all ran on stage and the crowd went insane. Everyone smiled and danced around the stage in excitement.

"Hey everyone! Are you ready to have a good time!?" Ross yelled into the microphone. The crowd cheered and went crazy," Oh come on, I know you can do better then that! I said ARE YOU READY TO HAVE A GOOD TIME?!" Ross yelled again. The crowd went insane, nothing could contain their excitement.

"I am gonna take that as a yes! Let's get this show started!" Riker yelled excitedly.

"1,2,3,4!" Ratliff yelled banging his drumsticks together, and with that they started to play Here Comes Forever. Laura and Raini danced around the stage singing and having a great time. Riker, Ross, and Rocky danced around with their guitars and bass and going crazy. Rydel jammed out on her keyboard,singing along with Raini and Laura when it was their parts. Calum filmed everything from stage point-a-view and Ratliff killed hit on the drums. He was amazing! Everyone was having the time of their lives, to bad it was all about to come to an end.

After Here Comes Forever they played I Want U Bad, Falling For You, a couple of songs from Austin & Ally, Rydel sang Moving In The Dark, and finally they came to the last song, Loud.

Laura,Raini and Calum were backstage again, waiting for after they played Loud to go back onstage and take a bow with everyone. Laura turned away from everyone and sent the text, the text that will change everything forever.

**-With Durro-**

_"Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you_  
_ cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh_  
_ and I can't ever get it right, I need a breakthrough_  
_ why are you so hard to find"_

In the building that Durro was in, he got the message. Durro sent a blank text back to her and raised his sniper-rifle.

_"I've been searching every city never giving up  
till I find my angel diamond in the rough  
looking for a signal baby turn it up tonight"__  
_

He looked thorough the scope and aimed it at Ross once he found the correct position.

_"Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_  
_ come on get loud till they shut us down_  
_ come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got_  
_ come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud_  
_ na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na"_

Durro settled the rifle and gently placed his index finger on the trigger

_"Looking for the light to shine, start a fire_  
_ and girl I'll be the first in line, oh and baby when the stars align,_  
_ we can't get no higher, you just give me a sign"_

He took a deep breath, and then it came. He pulled the trigger.

"_Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_  
_ come on get loud till they shut us down_  
_ come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got-_"

**-Onstage-**

"_Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_  
_ come on get loud till they shut us down_  
_ come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got-_" **'BANG'** And just like that, everything went dead. Silence. But it didn't last long.

Everyone screamed and started running with no idea what was going on.

Rydel dropped to the ground in shock.

Rocky screamed and ran to his brother.

Riker started screaming, he stumbled back, he didn't know what to do.

Ratliff froze, he couldn't understand what just happened. He felt a sharp pain go thorough his chest and he dropped to the ground. He had just felt it...

He had just felt what Ross, his boyfriend, his world, his everything, had just felt.

Ross laid on the ground in a pool of his own blood, a single shot had went thorough his chest, right where his heart is. He struggled to breath, his chest gushed with blood, he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and he shut his eyes.

"Ross! Ross! Come on Ross! Wake up! You have to wake up!" Rocky screamed pulling his brother into his arms, shaking him.

Stormie, Mark,Ryland, Raini,Calum, and Laura ran onto the stage once they heard the screaming. They looked around at the band, they were all broken. They were confused until they saw Rocky cradling Ross in his arms.

Raini screamed and fell the the ground, fainting. Calum didn't even try to catch her, he stood there, Frozen. He didn't even blink.

Ryland cried out and ran to Ross. He shook him screaming,"Ross don't you dare die! Don't you dare!" He started to breath harder and harder until he eventually fell the ground, hitting the stage with his fist.

Stormie starting freaking out and screaming, she ran over to Rocky who was still cradling Ross, and fell to her knees. She placed her hand on Ross' arm and let out loud sobs.

Mark completely lost it. He screamed and yelled, running to the edge of the stage and fell to his knees. He was completely broken.

Laura just stood back and smiled for a second, she didn't feel anything. No pain, no remorse, nothing. But still she started to cry and freak out, falling to ground, she had to act like she felt something. Laura Marano, had just had someone kill Ross Lynch and she felt nothing but happiness, she had been waiting for this day. She wasn't the same Laura Marano. She was a monster of her old self. No one knew this Laura.

Ross suddenly opened his eyes, "G-guys, w-where i-is e-e-ellington?" Ross barely breathed out, breathing harder and harder.

"Ross! Come quick Ratliff!" Stormie cried turning to look at Ratliff. He was laying on the ground screaming, but when he heard Stormie yelled he shot up and ran over to her and Rocky, who was cradling Ross still.

"Ross!" Ellington shouted running his hand across Ross' head and hair," Hey, listen to me, we are gonna get you help, hold on!" Ellington said with tear flowing down his face and onto Ross' head.

"L-listen t-to me. I-I k-know I-I'm not g-gonna m-m-make it. S-so I-I w-w-wanna t-t-tell you t-this n-now." Ross whispered coughing and breathing harder.

"No! I know what you're doing Ross, you are not gonna do that!" Ellington cried shaking his head, crying even harder.

"T-this i-is how i-it's g-gonna e-end, I-I w-want you t-to k-know t-t-that I-I l-love y-y-you with a-all m-my h-h-heart and t-that y-you w-will a-always b-be my s-soul m-m-mate. T-this i-isn't goodbye, i-it's j-just f-for now.I-I w-will b-be w-watching you f-from a-a-above and I-I w-will s-s-see you a-again. And m-mom, R-Rocky. I-I l-love y-you g-guys so m-much, t-tell e-everyone that I-I l-love them, I-I m-might b-be g-g-gone but I-I w-will n-never b-be c-completely g-gone. I w-will b-b-be w-watching y-you f-f-from h-heaven..." and that was it Ross Lynches last words, his eyes closed, his chest slowed and then just stopped moving, Ross had gone, he was dead.

"Ross! No! Come on baby! Wake up! You can't leave! You're not leaving me!" Ratliff shouted pulling Ross away from Rocky, he hugged him and cried, screamed. Everyone soon came back to reality as the Police Officers finally came onto the scene and stage. Ratliff refused to let go of Ross, he had to be ripped from his grip so they could take his body to the hospital. Ratliff completely shattered as they took Ross' body away in the ambulance. He fell to the ground and screamed until he had nothing left in his body.

Everyone was heart broken, they didn't know what to think, what to do, or why someone would do this. It wasn't fair. Nothing happened how it should've. The world was turned upside down and shaken violently. Ross was gone before his story had even been written. Nothing made any sense anymore, nothing wanted to make any sense. Everything that he had been thorough, all the pain and suffering, all the fresh-starts and happiness he had gained after that, all the person he had become, was just torn to pieces. It was like nothing that he had done made one fucking difference. Like he got hurt all for nothing. Like he had beat all of his odds for nothing. Like all that he could've been was destined to be destroyed. Ross was the one you could go to when you needed a friend, a laugh, anything. He made himself proud, his family proud, the world proud. One thing was for sure though, Ross is going to be avenged, his gift to the world was gonna make sure that the asshole who did this to him were gonna pay.

**-Ratliff by Himself on the Terrace at the Hospital-**

Ratliff stared out over the ledge of the terrace as he leaned over it. He had just lost his best friend, his lover, his world, his everything, his reason for living, and now that he was gone. Ellington didn't see any reason for being anymore, he didn't want to move on, he wanted to just leave. Leave all the pain behind and get his world back. Nothing seemed to matter to him anymore, except for Ross. That was the only thing that would matter to him forever. He had,had enough of trying to keep it together, he was never really good at that, Ross did it for him, but now he couldn't. Ratliff pulled out the note that Ross had written when he had tried to kill himself, along with a pen. He flipped it over and began to write, he wrote:

_Friends and Family,_

_I know that we all just lost everything, but I can't do this anymore. I can't live without him. I am so confused and I don't know what to do. I just don't want to play this game that I never wanted to play. I am so sorry for everything, I will give him a hug and kiss for you all. I love you all so much but this is what I have to do. Nothing will ever be the same and I can't live with that. I will be watching you all with him from heaven._

_Love Ellington._

He placed the pen and note on the small table next to him and walked back over to the ledge. But was he began to climb up onto it, he heard someone yell and two people running from behind him.

"Ratliff! Stop!" Riker yelled running over to him with Rocky. He didn't even look at them, he just began to haul himself up but he was stopped by two arms pulling at his waist and two more pulling at his torso. He tried to kick and get away from them but he couldn't.

"I know you are hurting really bad, we all are, but you don't have to do this! I wont let you, I can't loose you too!" Rocky cried, pulling Ratliff back to safety.

"Yes I do! I.I..."Ratliff went limp and began to sob and he fell to the ground, slipping out of Riker and Rocky's grip. He sat on the ground crying and screaming. Riker and Rocky sat down next to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay. ssshh, It's gonna be okay." Riker said rubbing Ratliff's back, trying to comfort him

"I know it doesn't seem like it but one day everything will be okay again. You just have to believe that Ell." Rocky said running his hand across Ratliff's hair. Soon a few doctors and nurse came running to them and immediately took Ellington and placed him into a room, under suicide watch. Riker and Rocky went to their family and friends to tell them what had just happened with Ratliff, but no one seemed to care that much. The shock and numb feeling was beginning to set in. They couldn't feel anything anymore. Nothing was left to feel. It wasn't fair. It never will be...

* * *

**Damn... I can't believe I was able to write this. I have never written anything that has made me feel like this one chapter did. I cried the whole time writing it. There is no words for me to describe it. I hope you all like this chapter. So please no hate on it. I worked really hard on it and it hits me really hard. I don't care you want to yell and scream and say why! but I don't want any hate. Not that I think my readers would do something like that, I just don't know what your guy's reaction to this was, so. yeah... Anyway!**

******Break down the rest of this story for you guys a little bit:  
**

**Laura and Officer Durro are gonna put their plan into action(Check), something will happen(Check), 1 person will die(Check), there will be a funeral for said person, the truths about everything will be revealed, 3 more people will die(2 you will be okay with and one you will wanna eat me for, but what else is new with this story?)one more funeral, some not as important/story wrap up stuff will happen, the end.**

**Review Questions-**

**Are you surprised on how it happened?**

**What do you guys think is gonna happen next?**

**What do you want to happen next?**

**As I told you there is gonna be a funeral for Ross, what do you think is gonna happen at it? Who's speech about Ross' do you think will be the most emotional?**

**Are you crying yet?**

**Do you want to kill me?**

**Should I write my funeral as well?**

**Do you think I ask way to many senseless questions?**

**Should I stop?**

**Do you want me to stop?**

**OK, I'm done now...**

**CHAPTER 11 COMING SOON! (Keep Reading and Reviewing!)(I hope I still have readers after this chapter...)**


	11. Twists Into Something Unreal?

**Hey everyone! SO? Did you guys come back even after the last chapter? I know, I know. The last chapter was a lot to take in. But I honestly think it was my favorite chapter. It makes you think, cry, everything. As a writer, when you can do that to yourself, it's a proud moment, It's like you just wrote something that you can't even explain. But you just know it's amazing. I am really happy with this story and I hope you all like it! But don't worry there is still much more to come! Good and Bad. I hope I made you guys really think and feel. If I did I want you to tell me that in the reviews. I have been told so many times that my writing is bland, fine, okay, and that I will never be able to connect to an audience. You know, really bring them in and make them want to come back for more. I feel like I just beat what everyone has told me, what do you guys think? I hope I did! I want you to keep coming back and loving each chapter that I put out. Anyway, I just wanted to thank each and everyone of you for reading and reviewing. I really means a lot to me! Thank you mostly to XFeelXTheXLoveX,Vezulow,Lyricalhope,I'mNotPerfectA reYou,and MericelM. You guys have been here the whole time and review almost all of you everytime! And thank you to everyone else who has read and reviewed this story at one time or another. I love you all so so so much! Anyway, I have been way to sentimental! Let's just get to the chapter shall we!**

**Without Farther A Due-**

**CHAPTER 11!**

* * *

** -A Week Later-  
**

Ratliff was still on suicide watch after his episode on the terrace, but everyone eventually came and comforted him once they got their feelings in was a mess, he wouldn't stop sobbing and screaming, he felt like a part of him was dead. He had tried to kill himself 3 times so far, but eventually be just decided to live in hell. He didn't want to leave everyone behind, well for the most part anyway.

Everyone still couldn't believe that Ross was gone.

Riker eventually just stopped talking. The only time he talked was when Ratliff tried to kill himself, but after they calmed him down, he went mute again.

Rydel hadn't stopped crying.

Ryland was in so much shock but he didn't wanna show it.

Rocky had fallen apart completely but he bit his tongue and tried to stay strong for his family.

Stormie was a mess, all she did was sob and every once in a while, she would go onto that terrace and just lay on the ledge looking up at the stars, her son.

Mark had to be the strong one but when everyone was gone he broke down, punching the wall.

Raini had been in the hospital because when she had fainted she hit her head really hard on the stage, and because she would wake up screaming, searching for Ross.

Calum just sat there, didn't talk, didn't move, just completely frozen.

And Laura, She acted like she couldn't handle it and just left, only coming back once in a while to make sure they didn't get suspicious. She had called Durro about 4 days after everything went down. Laura was about to part ways with him for good, but then it hit her. She got another plan, this one would finish all of it. Ross' funeral will be the event of the decade.

**-Day of Ross' funeral-**

Today was the day, Ross' funeral. The day no one expected to come so quick. They had all agreed on a very open funeral, where anyone could come, that included the fans. Ross' loved the fans like they really were family. Everyone thought it would be a great way to remember his life if anyone could come and do just that. It was gonna be televised for those who couldn't come, it might seem strange, but Ross had made a huge impact on the world and when everyone found out he was dead. It was like every ones world came tumbling down and most people had never met him in "Rosslington" got out and surprisingly, all of the fans loved the couple. They had seen the chemistry between Ross and Ellington and they were all accepting of the couple, gay or not. It showed that the R5Family was truly a family, they didn't see it as two guys, they saw it as a loving couple that were truly made for each other. Everyone would always tweet and instagram photos of the couple and say talk about how much they loved them together, or just memories that were just small but they were a symbol of the relationship. Ratliff had all the support of the fans and he couldn't be happier about that. The nurses and Doctor Chester attended as well as Officer Monroe and Officer Durro. Stormie had called them herself to make sure they came because they had done everything, in her knowledge anyway, to help Ross. Right now everyone were by themselves, trying to prepare themselves. No one wanted to breakdown now, but they knew that someone if not all of them will. Raini and Calum decided to speak together, though Raini did most of the talking,

"Today we must not morn the loss of Ross, but celebrate his life. I met Ross about 4 years ago when we all landed our parts on Austin & Ally and ever since the beginning he was this energetic, crazy, funny, just amazing person. He could cheer you up in seconds, he was just so fun to be around. He also had his sweet side. He wouldn't stand for anyone getting hated on, he would make sure everyone was getting the credit they deserved, he was just a truly remarkable and inspiring person, I remember this one time that he and Laura were at this meet and greet, Calum and I were on the other side of the crowd but I saw it all happen. All of these fans were asking for pictures but most of them didn't want Laura in the pictures to, but he insisted that Laura was gonna be in the pictures and he put his arm around her, pulled her close, and took every picture with her right next to her. That showed how just down to earth Ross was, he wanted everyone to be happy, and I am a better person for just knowing him. Ross I hope you are treated like an angel and I hope you are in a better place. I love you so much. I will see you in time." Raini took a deep breath, trying not to cry, but it didn't work. She began to sob softly into Calum's shirt. He held her close and spoke,

" Raini just explained Ross in few words, but she captured what he truly was. He worked hard, and when he was beat down, he got right back up and always played again. He went thorough so many things, but not once did he stop thinking about everyone else. He was one of a kind, irreplaceable, I hope you are singing and just rocking out up above. I am gonna miss you so much, but I know one day I will see you again. I know are in a better place now, keep watching." and with that Raini and Calum walked off the stage and sat down next to all the family as everyone clapped and wiped their tears away.

Next to speak was Riker and Rocky, Ryland just couldn't do it, he had just broken down.

"The are really no words to describe Ross. He loved to be different, maybe that's why he wore lots of pink. I always thought it was because to just make a point that he could pull it off and I can't, but I guess that's just me" Laughter quietly filled the whole place."He lived life knowing that he wasn't put here to be perfect, but that all he wanted to be was leave his mark on the world. Do anything that would help others. He put all of himself into what he loved, whether it was his music, his acting, anything he wanted to do. He may have been younger then me but I looked up to him in every way. I felt like nothing could break him and I am pretty sure he felt the same way. As most of you know Ross was pretty cocky sometimes, but it didn't matter. If he thought he could do something, he would just do it, and would always work on it until he mastered it. Anything he tried he was a natural at, well except for maybe being sexy. I was always better at that then he was." Once again everyone shared a laugh" I love and will miss you baby bro, I don't know what I will do without you, but I know you are watching. I will see you again someday. I will continue your legacy." Rocky turned away from the podium and began to cry softly as he walked down. Riker squeezed Rocky's shoulder and walked up the podium, and began to speak,

"I could tell you all the memories and what Ross really meant to me, but I have a better way to celebrate Ross' life. Most of you don't know this but Ross loved the fans with all his heart. We call our fans the R5Family, which we all think of you as family, but Ross took it a bit farther. When he was hurt the first time, we wanted to cancel the show but he wouldn't let us. He never wanted to let down any fans. And when we had to postpone the tour, he was pretty much heart broken about letting down the fans, so he set to work. He was the reason that Calum,Raini,and Laura came with us on the tour, and he was the reason that we were able to have those amazing parties at the hotels with the fans. It was because he had a vision and he didn't let it drop until he got it right where he wanted it. I thank every one of the fans that came here today, and those fans who are watching on TV. I am here to let you all know how much Ross really loved you guys. So instead of standing here and showing you guys his love and the memories we had. I thought I would show you, so with help from Rydel, we put together this video." Riker stepped down a little and pressed play on his laptop. A video began to play.

It was all these clips from various R5TV'S, pictures of Ross and some of the fans, there were videos of fans saying much they love Ross and just saying why they looked up to him, they had videos of each family member just doing what Ross wanted. They were talking about how they were heartbroken, but that they will keep smiling and they will try to be happy by just the fact that he was watching and would want them to miss him but to take this and turn it into a way to keep growing and succeeding. Once the video was done, everyone stood up and applauded and cheered. It was all Riker needed to say, so he and Rocky stepped down and sat down next to their family and friends once again. Rydel decided not to speak, that the video was all she needed to say, she knew Ross knew how much she loved him and that's all that mattered. Mark and Stormie decided that they were just gonna let their children, Raini, Calum,Laura and Ellington speak because they were his parents. What could they say, they wanted to let everyone else have their chance to say goodbye, and they knew Ross knew everything they could ever say about him and that he would want them to just remember him, which wasn't gonna be hard.

Now it was Ratliff's turn to talk,

"Ross was my everything, he was always there when I needed someone, he truly was my inspiration, he was my best friend. I didn't know it yet, but I was about to find my soul mate. I started to notice every little thing he did, I couldn't get enough of his laugh or his smile, but I was certain that he wasn't gay and I kept thinking that even if he was he would never go for me. I just decided to push it away and just forget about it, boy was I not ready for what was gonna happen. One morning Ross was really off, he was emotionless and monotone, I know right? Ross Lynch talking like that, you wouldn't believe me unless you were the to see it. Anyway, Mark wanted to call his doctor, but I knew that I could get him to talk if I really tried. Mark and everyone agreed. Needless to say I didn't have to try that hard, all I did was crack a joke and I had him smiling. I told him that I didn't know anyone who could sound like a robot right after smiling and that I was convinced he was doing it just to piss me off. He sat up and asked me how I liked getting locked back on the bus the night before. Turns out it was his idea to do that and Rocky and Ryland were his partners in crime. I told him he was a sneaky ass and the first thing he asks is where I learned those words, so I told him. Riker was not amused." the whole room burst out in laughter" Anyway, he goes "you know why I don't cuss?" I said "Because you're a saint?" He laughed and said "No it's because I'm a Disney Boy, well that's what everyone keeps telling me anyway." I laughed and Stormie yells back" and that Disney boy makes us a lot money." Anyway after talking and laughing a little bit, I ended up saying something that made Ross remember some of the bad stuff that happened. He made a small slip and I got curious. He sounded like he knew who did those things to him so I asked him. He said it was just a slip, but I knew it wasn't so I pressed on. Ross went to say something but he couldn't, the words wouldn't form. And that's when one thing led to another and I kissed him, our first kiss, it was so amazing, it was perfect, well that was until Riker saw and kicked my ass." the room started laughing again" Well after that, we officially became a couple. I was and still am in shock that Ross, Ross Lynch, teen heartthrob, was mine. I loved him with all my heart, he was my reason for getting up in the morning, and even though I don't have him anymore he still is my reason for everything. I am heartbroken sure, I will never find anyone like him again, but I know that Ross wouldn't want me to morn him so much that I loose myself. So I will move on, never forget, but I will continue. For him. Ross, I know are watching me, and I know I will be with you again someday. So just keep waiting, it will make our reunion better. Rest in Peace baby, I will love you forever and always." Ratliff nodded and wiped the tears that were rolling down his checks. Everyone stood up and clapped and cheered for Ellington, they felt so bad for him, but they knew he was gonna be okay and that he was gonna go on, in Ross' name.

"Thank you Lynches, Raini, Calum, and Ellington. That was all beautiful. Now if anyone else would like to speak, you can come up to the stage now" the pastor said walking up the to podium.

"I would like to say a few words." Everyone turned around to see Officer Durro stand up and begin to walk to the stage. He passed Laura and winked at her, she returned a nod.

"Thank you Officer, come on up." the pastor said walking off the stage.

"For those of you who don't know, I am Officer Michael Durro. I was assigned to Ross' case along with my partner Officer Gary Monroe. We got the call, talked to him and were suppose to find the man who had done all of those things to him. There was only one problem. You can't catch yourself." The crowd gasped him horror," That's right I am the one who raped,attacked, drugged, tortured, hurt, your beloved Ross. He was nothing but a blonde asshole rock-star who deserved everything he got. I followed him for weeks before and finally I got the perfect chance to show him what he needed. He was walking down a street, headed to a show, so I followed him, knocked him out, and well you can guess what I did after that. We got a call about a week later after I had raped him for a second time after one of their shows. He had tried to kill himself, bet you guys didn't know that did you? Well he did, he tried to overdose, and jumped off of a building. But he survived, we got the hospital and right away I knew he knew who I was and what I had done to him. I had to be sure that he wouldn't say anything. So once all of his family and friends had left, I went into his room, threatened him, stabbed him about a dozen times, and finally drugged him. But unfortunately for me he was saved just in time, anyway after that I decided that I had to take a break so I could figure out what my next more was. So I took a long vacation and left, but I kept an eye on what little Ross was up to. About a week or less later I got a call. It was from a Laura Marano." Everyone stopped and looked over to Laura in confusion. She smiled, stood up,and walked up and onto the stage." She called and told me that Ross had told her that he knew it was me who did all of that stuff to him. I got nervous, but then she offered me something I couldn't turn down. She gave me my next move. She told me she would contact me when the time was just right. I waited about 3 weeks, I guess and I finally got a call from her. She told me it was time. The next day I meet up with her at the festival that Ross and his family and friends were gonna perform at. She got me all the details and I went to a building that was just up the hill from the festival grounds. I set up in an empty room on the 3rd floor and waited for her text. About 20-25 minutes later I got the text, so I raised my sniper-rifle, aimed it at Ross, took a deep breathe and pulled the trigger. That's right everyone, I killed the Ross Lynch." Everyone sat there frozen, no one knew what to do, what to think. Riker stood up slowly and walked up the stage.

"Why Laura? Why?" Riker asked angrily, he wanted to go up there and rip both of their faces but he just stood their, he knew that it would be stupid.

"Why? Because of Ratliff."Laura said pointing at Ratliff, giving him a glare.

"Me? What did I ever do to you?" Ratliff asked standing up, shaking his head.

"You took the one person I had ever loved away from me. You took Ross away from me. You had to pay for it." Laura yelled thorough gritted teeth.

"I don't understand, If I was the one that had to pay, then why did you get Ross killed and not me?" Ratliff asked in disbelief.

"What good would it do? Ross who be the one who was sad and would never love anything again. You had to know what heartbreak felt, you had to feel what I felt. You tried to kill yourself four times because of it. I was so mad at you for taking him. Raini tried to say that you guys couldn't help who you fell in love with but I didn't care one bit. Ross was mine, I was gonna get him on this tour but no you had to cut in. It made me sick. Whenever you guys got all love I wanted to just spit. I had never felt more disgusted in my whole entire life. You made me kill Ross, you will take the burden of that guilt. Go to hell you faggot." Laura spat at Ratliff.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? What are you?! I don't know what Laura this is, but it's not the Laura we all know or the one that Ross loved. YOU make ME sick, getting someone you supposedly love killed? What good did that do you bitch? You have nothing now. I can't even look at you anymore." Riker spat back at her before turning around and going back over to his family, who were just sitting there looking at Laura in shock. This wasn't the girl they all know and love, this girl was a monster.

"I don't care what you think I don't have now. I don't need you guys anyway. I am going to join Ross, he will love me and will forget about you. I won Ratliff, Me."Laura shouted with a crazed look in her eyes. Laura walked over to Durro and gave him a nod.

"I hope you all had a nice day today, goodbye." and with that Durro pulled out a gun. He turned to Laura and aimed it at her. He nodded at her, she nodded back, and he pulled the trigger twice, he hit her in the chest and right in the middle of her head. She dropped to the floor,dead. He then turned the gun at himself, put it under his chin, and pulled the trigger. He too fell to the ground, dead. Everyone started screaming, running out of the building.

The Lynches, Raini, Calum, and Ellington just sat there in total shock. Did that really just happen? What they hell was going on? No one knew. Ellington stood up and walked onto the stage and knelled down next to the two dead bodies. He looked on the ground and locked his eyes on it. The Gun. Before anyone could say or doing anything to stop him, he picked it up, put it under his chin,looked everyone in the eyes,"I'm sorry...", and he pulled the trigger.

And then, she woke up...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Total plot twist! I know I said a few things in the story break down, but I changed my mind on what I wanted to do, so... yeah... Anyway! What did you guys think of this chapter!? I LOVED it! I loved writing it, it had emotional parts, it had twists and turns. Heck I didn't know where it was going for a minute there! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are itching for the next one! Love you guys! **

******Updated Verson:Break down the rest of this story for you guys a little bit:  
**

**Laura and Officer Durro are gonna put their plan into action(Check), something will happen(Check), 1 person will die(Check), there will be a funeral for said person, the truths about everything will be revealed, 3 more people will die(2 you will be okay with and one you will wanna eat me for, but what else is new with this story?) someone wakes up, some other stuff happens, a shocking discovery, dejavu takes a turn for the right, some not as important stuff/story wrap up stuff, the end.  
**

**I hope you like how the story is going to change a little bit. I know it will make everyone happy. Well most people I hope! Haha anyway,**

**Review Questions-**

**Who's speech did like the most? Which did you find the sweetest or most emotional? (I personally loved Ellington's but that's just me)  
**

**Who didn't see the twist of Durro killing Laura and then himself coming? (BTW Laura was the one who planned that part to happen)**

**What do you think it means by "And then, she woke up"? Who do you think "she" is? Who do you want "she" to be? (I already got who it is but I just wanna see who you guys think it would be, BTW the person who it is, is very easy to figure out so... yeah.)**

**Are you going to kill me now? **

**Are you mad that I did the twist part at the end?  
**

**Are you still gonna read?**

**Do I ask way to many questions?**

**Do you think I am just doing this because I am bored?**

**Do you think the answer to that last questions is yes? (CAUSE IT IS.) **

**Should I stop now?**

**Do you really want me to stop?**

**FINE THEN! I will just go then...**

**Anyway,**

**CHAPTER 12 COMING SOON!(Keep Reading and Reviewing! I love you all so much! *Kisses* & *Hugs*)**


	12. Was It Really All Just A Dream?

**Hey Hey Hey everyone! How are you doing on this fine second,minute,hour,day,night,week,month,year? Good? Good so am I! I writing this at 5 in the morning! I am that dedicated. Actually I just have fucked up sleep patterns, I go to bed at 5 or 6 am every night, get up about 1 pm, eat food, stalk Ross,Riker,Rocky,Rydel,Ratliff,and anything to do with R5 on twitter and istagram. Fangirl for about 30 minutes after getting off my phone. Repeat that last part about 50 more times. Eat more food. Try to get anyone from r5 to tweet me, realize that it's not going to happen. Cry, go back to stalking them and feel better. Eat more food. Watch TV, tweet about my oreo's covered in nutella, tell you to stop thinking dirty about that last part, tweet paige and sometimes skype her, then she goes to bed, I get on my laptop and start writing, then I write all night long while listening to music, then about 3am-5am is about the time frame for when I post my chapter, then I watch paige freakout over twitter about the update, then I go to bed. Yup this is my life people! Oh well I hope you guys loved the last chapter and didn't want to kill me for it. I just love leaving you on cliff hangers down I? Anyway, Let's get to this chapter shall we,**

**Without Farther A Due-**

**CHAPTER 12!**

* * *

**-Where We Left Off-**

And then, she woke up...

Laura jumped up and fell off of the bunk,screaming. Bunk? She looked around and saw that she was in the R5 tour bus. What the hell was that? It was all a dream? She looked up to see everyone running over to her. The Lynches,Raini,Calum,Ellington,and Ross. Ross. He was alive.

"What's going on!? Are you okay Laura?" Ross asked reaching down and pulling her off the ground.

"Ross! Oh thank god you're okay!" Laura cried pulling Ross into a tight hug.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ross asked hugging back in confusion.

"I had this terrible nightmare and... and... oh my god. It was so horrible!" Laura said pulling out of the hug.

"What was the dream about?" Riker asked, helping Ross pull her off the floor and bring her into the front of the bus.

"Do you really wanna know?" Laura asked, knowing that is was really bad.

"Well if you wake up screaming and are happy I am okay, then yes. We really wanna know." Ross said sitting down across from her.

"OK, were gonna be here a while, so here goes..."Laura then explained how it all started out. She told them how Ross was just walking down a street, heading to one of their shows, when someone came up behind him and knocked him out. She then told them, skipping a head a little, how Ross came back and was all beaten up, shaking and crying.

"Whoa, hold on. Why was I all beaten up and stuff?" Ross asked, cutting Laura off.

"Well..." Laura then told them how he wouldn't say anything about what had happened and that they just left it and did the show. Then she explained how Ross had waken up screaming. Everyone looked at her really confused.," Hold on, I'm getting there." Laura said, continuing with the story. She told them how Ryland got all feed up with Ross not talking and stuff and that he just exploded on him. Then how Ross got a flashback and ran off the bus and started throwing up.,"Then you all ran off the bus and found him standing there and stuff. Riker tried to comfort him but he wouldn't let anyone touch him. Then you guys kinda just figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Rocky asked.

"Um... Thatrosswasraped."Laura said quickly.

"OK, say that again, but this time in English." Raini said.

"Fine, You guys figured out that Ross was raped." Laura said, looking up at everyone. She looked over at Ross, he looked nervous.

"Ross, you okay?" Calum asked noticing the look on Ross' face.

Ross snapped out whatever trance he was in," What? Oh yeah. That just kinda took me off guard. I mean I know it was just a dream, but it's weird you know?" Ross said, but there was a slight shakiness in his voice.

"We get it, anyway. Laura, do you want to continue?" Rydel asked, turning back to Laura.

"Ross, you okay if I continue?" Laura asked, looking up at Ross.

"Y-yeah..." Ross said looking away. Laura was confused about why he was acting like he was but she just continued anyway.

"OK, I am gonna skip forward to the next day and to after you guys had another show. So you guys had this amazing show, and we came to the show to surprise you. After we hugged and stuff, Calum asked how the tour was going. Suddenly all the stuff that had happened to Ross had come back to him. He excused himself saying that he wanted to cool down a little since it was hot at the venue. He went outside, we all sat there and talked. But about 30 minutes later he still hadn't come back. So Ratliff went outside to look for him. And when he found him. He was wall beaten and everything, worse then he had been the first time, he was unconscious and was shaking like crazy. He had been raped again. We all ran outside to find Ratliff holding him in his arms. Raini,Calum and I didn't know about the first time yet, he woke up after Rocky slapped him in the face. He laid there on the ground gasping for breath, but manged to say" He did it again" before passing out again." Laura explained, everyone looked at her in shock. They knew it was a dream, but damn. That was one hell of a dream.

"Damn! You got a twisted mind Laura." Calum said shaking his head.

"Hey! I didn't come up with this dream myself!" Laura said defending herself.

"Alright, just get back to the story. This is really interesting" Ratliff said excitedly. Everyone looked at Ratliff like he was crazy,"Besides the bad stuff that happened to Ross." He said holding up his hands in defense.

"OK then... Anyway. We got him onto the bus and you guys told us about what happened the first time around. We were all in total shock. Soon after we laid him in one of the bunks, Stormie, Rydel, Raini, and I all went back over to him. He was sleeping, but soon he woke up, he got this sharp pain thorough his back. Stormie,Rydel,and Raini stayed to help get him patched up, but I couldn't stay. Soon Raini and Rydel came back while Stormie stayed with Ross. About 15 minutes later Stormie came back and told us what she found. She had found all kinds of stab marks,bite marks, he had bruises from head to toe, but worst of all he had cut marks all over his arms and wrists." Laura explained. Ross made eye contact with her for a second before pulling at his jacket sleeves. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes at him. She was gonna say something but Rocky started talking,

"Wow, I'm can't believe you dreamed that and didn't wake up screaming sooner! That is crazy!" Rocky said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh trust me... It gets worse." Laura said still looking at Ross.

"Well then keep going!" Stormie said, sounding very interested. Everyone then looked at her like she was crazier then Ratliff,"What? This sounds like a fanfiction! You know how much I love reading those!" Stormie said with a smile.

"You like reading fanfiction where your son gets raped?" Ryland asked looking at his mother sideways.

"Hey! I didn't write it! And it's just a story, not like it really happened." Stormie explained, crossing her arms.

"True, you heard the women Laura, go on." Riker said turning to Laura.

"Fine, so after Stormie told us what she saw on Ross, he came back into the room. Now, in the dream and pretty much in real life too, Ross loves the fans like they are really part of the family. He doesn't like to let them down. So the venue that you guys were suppose to play at the next day burnt to the ground and the show had to be cancelled. Everyone thought he was gonna freakout and stuff but he just shrugged, sat down, and just laid there with no emotion. We decided that it was probably for the best and that were shouldn't press on. So we sat there for a little while but soon Riker kinda freaked out about the cuts on Ross arms, his intention was to just ask him about it but he ended up attacking so to speak. They separated you guys and again we sat in silence, but soon Mark came and said that Riker,Rydel,Rocky,Ryland,Raini,Calum,Stormie and himself were going to go get dinner and that Ratliff and I were suppose to stay and watch Ross. So we did, but after they left Ell and I went into the back to give Ross some peace and quiet and watched some TV. Little did we know, Ross had left, along with the bottle a pain pills we had been giving him. About 20 minutes later I came back and he was gone. I called you guys as soon as I could and then me and Ratliff went outside to look for him. Soon you guys came and Rydel looked up and saw Ross standing on the edge of some building just down the street. Riker,Calum, Rydel, Mark, and I ran up to the top of the roof while the rest of you stood underneath where Ross was. When we got up there we tried to talk him down but it didn't work. He jumped. But luckily Ratliff and Rocky were able to catch him before he hit the ground. We were all relieved. That was until we got back down to the alley, Ross was unconscious and not breathing. We didn't know why until Rocky saw something in his hoodie pocket. It was the bottle of pain pills,empty, and a note. I'm sure you can guess what that note was. Anyway we got him in an ambulance, but his heart stopped. Everyone was going crazy thinking that Ross was dead, but soon the doctor came and told us that everything was fine and that he was stable. We had to tell the doctor everything that happened. He put Ross on suicide watch and made us get the police down the the hospital. That was when an Officer Monroe and Officer Durro came into the picture. They questioned Ross a little bit. But there was something that made Ross get this sick feeling. The officers left, but before they did Officer Durro gave Stormie a card with their numbers on it." Laura stopped when she saw the horrified looks on everyone's faces. Ross looked like he was gonna cry._"What is going on with him?" _Laura thought,"Do you guys want me to stop?" she asked.

"No, it's just that. Wow. I have no idea where this dream is going Laura." Raini said with a bewildered look on her face.

"No I get it, I am surprised I haven't started crying yet."Laura confessed,"OK well if you guys are sure you want me to continue, I will."

"Go on."Rydel said nodding at her.

"Ok, so..." Laura then told then how after everyone had left, Officer Durro came back into Ross' room."He threatened him, stabbed him about a dozen times, and then drugged him. Trying to kill him. But luckily the doctors and nurses were able to save him. Anyway, skip to about 4 or so days later. Ross was home and everything. Life was going on, but one morning he was really off, he had no emotion, he sounded all monotone. I know right? Ross sounding monotone, doesn't happen very much. Anyway, Ratliff said that he wanted to try and cheer him up or whatever so everyone agreed and left them alone in Ross' room. Eventually he was able to get Ross to talk and even crack a few jokes. They were laughing and just talking. But Ratliff called Ross, pretty boy, which we all know that's what he calls him, but in the dream that's what Officer Durro calls him, though no one knows that it was him, only Ross up until this point. Anyway Ross slipped and almost said he knew who did all of those things to him, and Ratliff caught that slip. He asked he about it and Ross just said it was nothing. But Ellington didn't believe him so he pressed harder. Ross tried to talk but the words wouldn't form. Let's just say that one thing lead to another and Ross and Ratliff kissed."Laura explained. Ratliff's eyes widened and he looked up at Ross, he and Ross were dating but it was all a secret. Ross didn't pay any attention to him though, Ratliff looked at him in confusion.

"Are you sure you're okay Ross?" Ratliff asked turning to him.

Ross nodded but didn't say anything.

"Ross you don't look like it." Riker said standing up and sitting down next to him, looking him in the eyes.

"I already told you I was fine. It's just Laura's dream is freaking me out, I can't believe she dreamed that about me..." Ross half lied. But you will find out why soon.

"Do you want me to stop?" Laura asked rubbing his leg gently.

"No it's fine. I know everyone wants to hear it. I'm fine, just go on."Ross said looking away from her.

"OK, just tell me if you can't handle it okay?"Laura said nodding at him. Ross nodded and Laura began again,"Anyway lets just say in the heat of the moment Riker kicked Ratliff's ass. But soon everyone told them that they didn't care if they wanted to be together as long as you two were happy, that's all that mattered. Thus Rosslington was official. Skip ahead to about 3 weeks later. Ross had gotten his cast off his leg and all the stitches out. It was time to start the tour again. Ross wanted to do something for the fans because he felt bad for him being the reason that the tour had to be postponed. He got Raini,Calum,and I to come and join the tour. Now in this dream I guess you could say that I have a little crush on Ross, and I thought that I could try and get together with him on this tour, not knowing that him and Ratliff were together. So we came over, did some tour prep and finally found ourselves sitting in the living room. That was when Raini and Calum told us they were dating. Which is the only true thing that came out of this story. Anyway Rydel and I were fangirling and then Rydel said that she had two couples fangirl over. I asked her who the other couple was and Ross and Ratliff stood up. Ross said it was them. Now is when everything started going down hill even more. In the dream I got super jealous, to the point where I was almost crazy. Not that I would do that in real life, but in the dream, it was bad. I came up with the whole plan to destroy the couple. Skip to weeks after the tour started, now Ross had told me that it was Officer Durro who raped him and everything, but made me promise not to tell anyone. So I promised, but that was also where I got my plan. I had Officer Durro's number, so I called him and made a plan that he couldn't refuse. I know. I sound like a monster in this story. Anyway it was now weeks after the tour had started and we were performing at a small outdoor festival. I got Durro over to the festival and had him set up in a building that was facing the festival. As you guys were playing your last song, LOUD, he shot Ross, killing him."Laura explained. Everyone was in shock.

"Damn..."Riker said.

"Wow..."Rocky said.

"That's messed up..."Rydel said.

"I know, I know. I wanted to slap myself! Anyway, Ross was now dead. About a week later it was the day of his funeral. Everyone made beautiful, funny, and just amazing speeches. Ratliff's was amazing. Anyway, it was time for if anyone wanted to come up and speak after the Lynches and all of us. So Officer Durro was invited, seeing as no one but me knew what he had done. He got up and started to speak. He confessed everything. Everyone was in so much shock that they didn't even try to stop him or arrest him. Anyway, he gets to part about me calling him and making the plan. I went up onto the stage next to him. Riker and Ratliff asked me why I did it. I was so crazy, I had no sense of remorse, I thought I had won or something. I don't know the point is that I was fucking crazy! I told them why I did it. I had made a plan with Durro, he nodded at me and I nodded back at him, and then he shot me twice, one in the head, one in the chest. He turned the gun on himself and killed himself as well. We were both dead, everyone started running, but not anyone of you guys. You all just sat there in total shook. That was until Ratliff stood up, he walked up onto the stage, found the gun, and before anyone could stop him, he said he was sorry and pulled the trigger. And that's when I woke up."Laura concluded.

Everyone just sat there with their eyes wide and their mouths hung open. All expect for Ross, he had turned away and tried to keep himself from crying, but he didn't try hard enough because a few tears rolled down his face.

"I told you guys it was fucked up! I am glad I died in the dream, I wanted to be the one to shoot myself after I did all that."Laura said nodding her head in agreement at everyone's reactions.

"Well, I am glad that none of that really happened and that if it did you aren't really that crazy to do anything like that."Mark finally said as everyone snapped out of the shock.

"Oh don't worry I would kill her first."Raini said jokingly pushing Laura gently. Everyone laughed but Ross. He just sat there looking at the ground, looking like he was about to explode.

"Ross are you-"Laura was off by Ross getting up and running off the bus.

"Ross come back! What was that?" Ratliff asked running out of the bus, followed by everyone else. They found Ross leaning against a wall with his hands. He had his head down and he was clearly crying and shaking.

"Ross, ssshhh, it's alright, what's wrong?" Rydel asked hugging him. Ross shook his head, he slipped out of Rydel's grip, falling to the ground onto his hands and knees.

"Come on Ross, tell us what's wrong. Was it's Laura's dream?" Riker asked kneeling down next his baby brother. Ross shook his head, but continued to sob and shake.

"Ratliff you try, you're his boyfriend after all."Rocky said, pulling Ratliff closer to Ross. Laura stopped and looked at him in confusion, but not one else was confused.

Ratliff sighed and nodded his head,"It's true Laura, were dating. Rosslington happened. But why aren't you guys surprised?" Ratliff confessed. Everyone just nodded at him and smiled,"What are you guys smiling at? Aren't you mad we didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Ellington, Ross told Rocky by accident. But told him not to tell anyone. But knowing Rocky that didn't last very long. He told us everything. But we didn't say anything because we wanted you guys to tell us yourselves when you were ready."Stormie explained.

"So you guys are cool with it? And you're not going to put your dream into action right Laura?" Ratliff asked slightly relieved.

Laura laughed,"No I'm not Ell, I love you guys together. I always knew you guys were gonna get together sooner or later. I will lead the Rosslington ship army." Laura said with a smile. THIS was the Laura that everyone knew and she wasn't crazy like in her dream.

"Hey! That's my job! I guess we can be co-leaders together."Rydel said smiling at her.

"Guys this is all great but I think Ross needs some of that attention instead."Riker said pointing down at Ross, who was still shaking and crying.

"Oh my god, come here Ross. Tell me what wrong." Ellington said sitting down on the ground, putting an arm around him

"I-I, I can't..."Ross said thorough the tears.

"Yes you can, just tell us. We are here for you no matter what."Riker said rubbing Ross' back.

"OK, Fine."Ross took and deep breath and spoke,"Laura's dream had more then the couple's are true things"

"What are you talking about Ross?" Calum asked knelling down as well, putting a hand on Ross' leg.

"I was raped."

* * *

**Dejavu! That's right, it was all a dream, but then come to find out the Ross had really been raped. I know I am evil and I keep taking twists and turns with this story. But it's what keeps you guys on your toes and hopefully keeps you guys coming back for more! So I hope you do continue to read and review this story! I love you guys! I hope you don't want to kill me! I say that way to often... Oh well! **

**I had a few favorite reviews from last chapter so here you go:**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX **

**I don't even have the words to explain right now...**  
** I have nothing**

**Theatersingergurl12345 **

**HOLY SHIT! This is AMAZING! You're a natural at writing! PLEASE tell me Ross is still alive!**

**DoodleDooo **

**Okay MAJOR PLOT TWIST.**

** I cried at this chapter a couple of times to be honest.**

**And this one was from Chapter 8 but they didn't review this until this morning so here you go:**

**DoodleDooo **

**STOP BEING A BITCH LAURA AND LET THE MAN BE HAPPY,HE JUST NEARLY DIED AND HAS BEEN RAPED TWICE YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER...erm just had to let that out...**

******Updated Verson:Break down the rest of this story for you guys a little bit:  
**

**Laura and Officer Durro are gonna put their plan into action(Check), something will happen(Check), 1 person will die(Check), there will be a funeral for said person, the truths about everything will be revealed, 3 more people will die(2 you will be okay with and one you will wanna eat me for, but what else is new with this story?) someone wakes up(Check), some other stuff happens(Check), a shocking discovery(Check, kinda, well we got to the beginning of it but you know we got to it so yeah!), dejavu takes a turn for the right, some not as important stuff/story wrap up stuff, the end.**

**Review Questions-**

**Are you happy that is was all a dream?**

**Were you surprised that Ross and Ratliff were actually dating outside of the dream?**

**Are you happy that Laura isn't all jealous that Ross and Ellington are together this time?**

**Were you expecting that Ross had been raped outside of the dream?**

**Who do you think raped him in real life? Should I make it the same person?(Officer Durro)**

**What do you think is gonna happen next?**

**How do you think it's all gonna end?(Let me tell you it ends better then I had originally planned so be happy I changed my mind)**

**Are you excited?**

**Should I not ask a ton of question again?**

**Am I going to?**

**You're guess was right. I am going to. What should I ask?**

**Do you guys hate when I do this?**

**Do you guys want me to stop?**

**Am I going to stop?**

**Should I stop?**

**I am going to stop. Or am I?**

**Ok, now I going to stop**

**CHAPTER 13 COMING SOON!(Keep Reviewing and Reading!)(I love you guys so much!)**


	13. Will It Change His World Forever?

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I took a whole week to update. There was something's I have to deal with this week and I have no time to write. But I promise I will update the chapter after this one much faster! Thank you for hopefully understanding! Anyway, I hope you guys have been waiting for this chapter! I know I left you at a cliffhanger... again! Well kinda, but not like a huge cliffhanger, well in my opinion anyway. OMG! Guess what!? I sent my friend who isn't a huge fan of R5 but doesn't totally dislike them a link to this fanfic. and SHE LOVED IT! I was freaking out for like an hour and she couldn't stop asking me question and stuff!GUYS! We might be getting a new family member! THANK YOU RACHAEL! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Anyway, a few more things before I get this chapter started. Here are my favorite reviews from last chapter, normally I would put them at the end but I have some other news for the bottom this time, anyway REVIEWS: **

**XFeelXTheXLoveX **

**My mind has just been blown... Omfg. You r an amazixng writer :3**

**Theatersingergurl12345**

**Yay! Laura's not a phsycotic bitch in the story anymore! :D**

**Vezulow **

**Who the **** raped Ross. I cant stay out of this story. It's AMAZING and please keep em coming!**

**And the next ones are from chapter 11 but they didn't review until after I posted the last chapter:**

**Lyricalhope **

**Wow, this was amazing (like always, I keep saying that but its not my fault its true). At first i was all emotional, I loved Rocky's and Ratliff's speeches the best, they made me cry a little (call me overly emotional but...) and then after that and when Durro was talking I was kinda in shock, then I was just like OMG and then silence in my brain until the plot twist and I was like huh?**  
**Yeah it took me a while to process but im gonna guess that Laura was the one who woke up at the end, but im curious to see how you mean she has woken up, like she didn't really die or that it was a dream or something but im not sure on that part. Anyhoo, of course im gonna keep reading to find out (hey i came this far) and I look forward to the next chapter.**  
**P.S haha this is like a letter, your very welcome for reviewing (I feel like I have accomplished something now!) :)**

**I'mNotPerfectAreYou **

**OMFG I LOVED IT I HAVE TEARS IN MY EYES U R AN AWESOME WRITER NEVER STOP WRITING I LOVED EVERY SINGLE BIT OF THIS STORY**

**OK, now that I got that part, I think it's time to start this chapter~**

**Without Farther A Due-**

**CHAPTER 13!**

* * *

**-Where We Last Left Off-  
**

"What what are you talking about Ross?" Laura asked scared of the answer.

"I just said it, don't make me say it again..."Ross whispered, trying to get some kind of control.

"Oh Ross... When did this happen? And why didn't you tell us?" Stormie asked with sympathy, hugging him.

"You remember about two weeks ago when I came home from that cast party and I was all beaten up and stuff?" Ross asked nervously.

"Yeah, you told me that you were jumped but- oh my god..."Riker's eyes widened,"That's what really happened?" Riker asked in bewilderment.

Ross nodded,"Well I was jumped but then things took a turn for the worst..." he slumped down again, remembering that night vividly. Ross' crying and shaking picked up a little bit, he was really struggling to control it.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mark asked, it was more of a demand, but with a soft undertone.

"Because they said that they were planning something and that if I didn't want anything to happen to you guys then I was to keep quiet. So I panicked and never said anything... I had pretty much forgotten about it until Laura told us about her dream, it kinda brought back flashbacks and I kinda lost it."Ross explained as he began to become more and more unstable by the minute, he was breathing heavily and couldn't think straight. His whole mind was buzzing fast with memories of that night.

"Ross are you okay? You don't look so good." Raini asked placing a hand his shoulder in concern. But once he felt her hand touch his shoulder, that was it.

"No! Stop! I don't want to!" Ross screamed as he quickly moved away from everyone. He was having another flashback, but this time... It was like it was real. Like it was happening right in front of his eyes... Ross was slightly swaying on his hands and knees, pretty much out of it. You could say that he had gone mental at that point.

"Ross! It's okay, you're alright. No one is going to hurt you. Calm down. ssshh" Rocky said trying to comfort Ross, knelling next to him and rubbing his back gently, but that did nothing. He was still freaking out,"Guys! A little help here!" Rocky shouted at everyone, who were all just standing there is shock. They had no idea what was going on. Everyone snapped out of it when Rocky shouted, but as they were about go down and help Ross, he fell to his side, gasping for breath. He gripped at his chest, he couldn't talk, he couldn't move, he just laid there trying desperately to breath. No one knew what to do.  
Ross caught his breath for a split second before coughing harshly, then falling backward, hitting his head on the concrete and finally passing out, with no rise and fall of his chest.

"Ross! Wake up baby bro! You have to wake up! I can't loose you!" Rydel cried shaking Ross with everything she had, but nothing,"Someone call an ambulance!" she shouted back toward her family. Ryland nodded, pulling out his phone with haste, dialing 911.

"Come on Ross, I will not let you die! You can't die!" Ratliff cried pulling Ross' lifeless body into his arms, his tears rolled off his face and onto Ross. About 3 minutes later an ambulance showed up and the paramedics took Ross from Ellington. They wouldn't let anyone come with them, they didn't know if Ross was gonna make it at the point.

**-At The Hospital-**

No one knew what was going on. Everything had been one huge blur. One minute Ross is fine, and now he is laying on his death bed. No one had even come and told them all how he was doing or if he was even still alive. Ratliff was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands, his everything has just been pushed down and he doesn't know if he will ever be able to get back up. Riker had been pacing back and forth since they had gotten to the hospital, tears stained his face and they were still rolling down violently.

"Riker would you sit down, you're making me nervous."Stormie said to her eldest son gently.

"I'm not the one who's dying, Ross is. I am not the one who should be making you nervous mom."Riker snapped.

"Riker."That was all Mark had to say to make Riker realize he had over stepped his boundaries. Riker sighed heavily and sat down on the other side of the corridor that they were all in, he turned his head to the side and just cried thorough closed eyes. Rydel stood up, about to walk over to comfort him, when she was about 5 or 6 reporters arguing with a couple of nurses.

"Guys. Look."Rydel said pointing down the corridor. Everyone looked where she pointed and saw the reporters.

"What are they doing here? Do you think they know about what happened with Ross?"Rocky asked confused yet scared at the same time.

"How could they? Unless someone in the hospital said something, but we don't even know if they are here for Ross." Mark said still looking down the corridor.

"Who else would they be here for?" Raini said slightly sarcastic.

"You don't-" Stormie was cut off by the reporters walking hastily walking down toward them.

"Jenna McCab, What happened to Ross? Is he alive?" the reporter asked quickly, filming the family and friends from all angles, overwhelming them.

"Yeah, Why is he here? Did he do something to himself?" another reporter asked.

"What will happen if he dies?" came from another reporter.

"Does-" Mark cut off the reporter, stepping forward, raising his hands.

"We don't know anything, we will not be answering any questions. Thank you." Mark said with tone of authority, he turned around and herded everyone back away from all the craziness.

"Does this have anything to do with Ross getting raped?" asked someone suddenly.

Everyone stopped and turned around once again.

"What are you talking about?" Riker asked nervously.

"You heard me, Does this have to with Ross getting raped?" the reporter asked again, coming into view.

"Where would you hear something like that?"Rydel asked astonished. _"How could they know about that, Ross had only just told us."_ she thought nervously.

"I have my sources, now answer the question." the reporter pressed on again. By this point all of the reporters had their camera's fixed on them in anticipation.

"We have already told you we're not answering any questions, now if you don't mind, would you kindly leave. This is nothing you need to report on, we deserve our privacy, and I wish you to kindly respect that. Good day." Stormie said with slight agitation, but it was cooled by a softer tone.

All of the reporters looked at each other, then at the family," We will leave you to yourselves, for now. Give Ross our best wishes, that is if he is still alive." one of the reporters said in a snide tone. That was low, what kind of terrible person would ever say anything like that? Riker jumped forward when he heard that, he reached out to the reporter, missing him by only a finger length. Rocky and Ratliff grabbed a hold of him just in time, if they hadn't. Let's just say that they would have at least one confirmed death to report on.

"How dare you?" Riker yelled at the reporter, struggling in Ratliff and Rocky's grips. The reported shrugged, and walked back down the corridor. Riker flinched forward as he did, but his brother and best friend held him back.

"You can let go of me guys." Riker said once the reporters were gone.

"You sure?"Rocky asked.

"Yeah, I'm cooled down a little."Riker said nodding his head slightly. Rocky and Ratliff looked at each other for a moment and let go of him. Riker shook his shoulders and turned his back to everyone, looking down the corridor.

"Riker come on, the doctor is gonna come soon."Stormie said placing a hand on his shoulder. Riker stayed where he was for a moment more before he turned over his shoulder. He looked at everyone for a second, but nodded and walked back to outside Ross room. After what seemed like a lifetime, the doctor and some nurses came out of Ross' room and walked up to them.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Mathews."the doctor said shaking Mark and Stormie's hands.

"How is my son?"Stormie asked slightly panicked.

"He is stable for now. But we really can't say anything about long term. His heart had completely stopped but we were able to get it beating at it's normal rate. He experienced a very intense panic attack, his heart and body couldn't take the extra stress and just stopped. He also has a pretty major concussion, but there is no brain damage and there shouldn't be any memory loss. He is hooked up to life support but if he improves in the next 12 to 24 hours, he should be fine." Doctor Mathews explained carefully.

"So there's a chance he's not gonna make it?" Ryland asked almost in tears.

"Yes, but that is a reasonably small chance. He is very strong and seems like he has always been pretty healthy. So his odds are much greater then you should think."Doctor Mathews said.

"That's good, positive. Can we go in and see him?" Rocky asked, hopeful.

"Yes you can go right in after my nurses are all finished up."Doctor Mathews said nodding at them.

"Thank you Doctor."Mark said shaking his hand. Doctor Mathews nodded once again and walked away from them.

"You guys may go in now." one of the nurses said walking out of the room.

They all slowly walked into room and what they saw slowly broke their hearts in to pieces. Ross was laid in the best, all the color was gone from his face, his chest was rising and falling slowly, he was hooked up to the life support as Doctor Mathews had said, but once you see it in person, it really puts into perspective how close it is to losing him. Ellington walked up to the side of the bed and ran his hand thorough Ross' hair gently. Everyone just watched him, but they were all was in tears and shaking slightly. Rydel was standing on the other side of the bed, holding Ross' hand as the tears rolled from her face and onto Ross. Ryland stood at the end of the bed, completely froze. Rocky stood next to Rydel, with his hand over hers and Ross', he kept biting his lip to keep from breaking down. Raini and Calum stood next to Ryland, hugging each other in comfort. Laura stood next to Ellington, with her one arm around him and other hand holding Ross' hand. Stormie and Mark stood on opposite of each other by Ross' bed, between their children and lets face it their adopted children, both of them held each others hand and just cried. It was completely silent except for the beeps coming from Ross' heart monitor. Everyone stood where they were for what seemed like hours, the hospital had a policy about so many people staying with a patient over night, but they allowed them all to stay, seeing as the reporters were still sitting outside of the hospital. No one could face them now.

**-A Little Over 12 Hours Later-**

Everyone had spread out around Ross' Room in hopes that they could find sleep. Riker, Rydel, Raini,Calum, Ryland,Mark and Stormie soon found it and we still pretty much asleep. Rocky,Ellington,and Laura were the only ones who just couldn't seem to close their eyes. Rocky was sitting in a chair next to Riker, just watching his little brother. He didn't know how to feel anything at that point, he had gone numb. Laura sat in a chair on the left side of the bed and Ellington was on the other. They hadn't stopped crying, they were shaking slightly, and just like Rocky, just watched Ross. He looked so peaceful, but what happens if he does wake up? No one would let themselves think about that. Laura was still Ross' hand in hers, but as she began to rub his arm comfortingly, she felt something on his wrist. She turned it over gently and what she saw made her cover her mouth to keep from screaming.

"What is it Laura?" Ellington asked panicked and nervous.

"Look at his arm..."Laura barely breathed out without breaking down and screaming. Rocky and Ellington quickly went up to the side Laura was on and grabbed a hold of Ross' left arm. When they looked at it, what they saw broke their hearts completely. There were cut marks going up and down Ross' entire arm, some looked fresh as other looked to be a couple weeks old. Ellington nearly fainted, falling to floor sobbing. Laura held onto the side of Ross' bed with her head turned, sobbing. Rocky fell to his knees, holding on the bed with head hanging down. Everyone woke up when they heard all the commotion.

"What's going on?" Riker asked running over to them.

Rocky turned his head up and gestured to Ross' arm before hanging it once again. Riker looked at everyone confused but picked up Ross' arm. He saw the cuts, clear as day,"What? No this can't be. It just can't..." Riker whispered dropping Ross' arm in shock.

"Are are those cut marks?"Calum asked in disbelief. Riker barely managed a nod before turning around, placing his hands on the wall, hitting it in anger. At the moment their whole world just got a whole lot darker. It was like someone had put an eclipse on their sun. Everyone was to wrapped up in what they had just seen on Ross' arm, that they didn't notice him start to stir in the bed. Ross' eyes moved slightly under his closed until they finally fluttered open slowly. Ross looked around to see his family and friends freaking out and all crying.

"Guys..."Ross whispered, but no one heard him,"Guys."he said a little bit louder. Everyone immediately froze and turned to see Ross awake in the bed once they hear his voice.

"Ross!Oh thank god you're awake!" Stormie cheered running over to him, hugging him gently.

"What happened?" Ross asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"We'll explain later. How are you feeling?" Riker asked smiling at his brother.

"I would be lying if I didn't say I've had better days, but I'll make it."Ross said with a slight smile.

"You better! Who else would be there for the fans to call Austin Moon."Rocky said with a small laugh.

Ross laughed slightly,"I'm sure if I was gone there would still be someone to morn Austin Moon."

"Ross, there is something we need to know right now."Mark asked sternly, but with a gentle delivery to it.

"What is that?"Ross asked,slightly confused.

"Why did you cut yourself?"Mark asked with a serious tone.

Ross looked at everyone, confused,"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid Ross, we saw the cuts on you're wrist." Riker said, not wanting to play this game again.

"No, I seriously don't know what you're talking about."Ross said, still confused.

"You mean you don't remember doing it?"Rydel asked.

"That's what I just said." Ross said sarcastically.

"What do you remember?"Stormie asked, hopeful that he didn't loose much of his memory.

"All I remember is we were sitting in the bus when Laura woke up screaming, she told us about some kind of dream, but I don't remember what it was about. Then the next thing I know is I woke up here and you guys were freaking out over something, but now I'm guessing it's about the cuts you guys saw."Ross explained.

"So you don't remember anything you told us?"Calum asked.

"Nope, why? Should I?" Ross asked, slightly nervous about why they were asking him all these questions.

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing whether they should tell him about what he said or not.

"No, no. It's fine. But you remember everything else right? Like important things, who we are, what you do, etc."Mark asked, deciding to just let it go for now.

"Yes I do, will someone please just tell me what's going on? Why am I in the hospital?"Ross asked, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"You had a very intense panic attack and your heart and body couldn't take the extra stress, so your heart just stopped. You also have a pretty pretty major concussion from when you banged your head in the ally, when you had the panic attack, but there is no brain damage. But you're doing just fine now."Laura explained., she really didn't know what they should tell him. He had told them had been raped, but if he doesn't remember then why should they?

"Why did I have a panic attack?"Ross asked.

Everyone looked at each other. They wanted to tell Ross but at the same time, he might be better off not remembering what happened to him.

"Um, We don't really know, you just kinda started freaking out over something and it just kinda happened."Riker half lied.

"Do you guys know what I was freaking out over?"Ross asked, really confused now.

"No, like Riker said. It just kinda happened." Raini said, trying to back up the lie.

Ross looked around at everyone, still not convinced that they were telling to truth, but he just nodded," I'm so sorry that I scared you guys, even if I can't remember what I said or why it happened."Ross said with sadness in his tone.

"Oh Ross, It's okay. We know it's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up for not knowing."Ratliff said, placing a kiss on his head,"Wait you do remember US, don't you?" he asked.

"Ellington, how could I ever forget it?"Ross said smiling at him.

"Awwww!" all the girls cheered at the same time.

"Get a room."Riker and Rocky said at the same time, which received a slap to the back of the head from Stormie.

A knock at the door pulled everyone from the moment, they turned to see Doctor Mathews standing in the doorway.

"Hello. Ross, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Doctor Mathews said walking to the end of Ross' bed.

"If I'm honest. Like I've just been run over by a truck."Ross said with a sigh.

"Understandable, but seeing as you're awake and alert mean's you're gonna be just fine." Doctor Mathews said with a small smile,"Now do you remember anything?" he asked.

"All I remember is waking up here. And before you ask I don't know what caused me to have a panic attack. I just don't remember."Ross explained.

"OK, um... Do you remember things that you should know? Like who everyone here is and important things? I'm sure your family already asked you, but I just want to make sure I get all the information."Doctor Mathews said.

"Yeah, I remember everything, well as far as I know anyway."Ross said, nodding.

"Ok, that's good. Very good. If you guys notice that he starts to forget things or doesn't remember things that he would know in heart beat, I want you to write it down and if he forgets more then, lets say 4 things, I want you to call me. Other then that, everything is fine. You will be all set to go home later this afternoon. But if something seems off with him or you yourself notice something, I want you to come back. Here's you're prescription for a pain medication and one for the migraines from the concussion." Doctor Mathews said, handing Mark the papers.

"Will do, thank you doctor."Stormie said shaking his hand.

"Welcome, have a good day."Doctor Mathews said nodding slightly. He took one last look at Ross and left.

"Well that's good, I was for sure you would be in here for weeks, but I guess you're stronger then you look."Calum half teased.

"Shut it Calum." Ross said jokingly.

**-Later that Afternoon-**

Ross was getting ready to leave to hospital when it happened. The reporters swarmed the hospital. It was mad house. Ross was still in the bathroom when it happened. He didn't know about the reporters being there earlier, but boy was he gonna know now.

"Hey guys I'm rea- whoa!" Ross was pushed back into the room by Rydel and Rocky, he fell to the ground, hitting his head slightly,"Ow!"Ross cried gripping his head in pain.

"Ross! We're so sorry! We didn't mean to push you that hard. Are you okay?!"Rydel asked, running over to to him.

"Yeah..."Ross said, putting both hands on his head,"What's going on?"he asked, rubbing his head gently.

"Um, there um... ok fine. There is paparazzi in the main area of the hospital, and they are here for you."Rocky explained, gripping one side of his baby brother as Rydel gripped the other side.

"What?How do they know I'm here?"Ross asked once he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We have no idea, they came here when you first go here but they left after we wouldn't answer any questions. But I guess they heard you were getting out today and decided to make an appearance."Rydel explained, still holding on to Ross, who looked like he was going to pass out or something.

Ross nodded,"How are we gonna get out? I don't exactly want to sit here and wait for them to leave, because I don't think they will ever leave."Ross said, still rubbing his aching head.

"I know what you mean. Um, let me see what Mom and Dad can do. Hang on, okay?"Rocky said standing up and leaving the room.

"Are you sure you're okay Ross?"Rydel asked once Rocky was gone.

Ross nodded slightly,"Yeah, my head just really hurts. But I'll be okay." Ross said, trying to reassure his sister.

Rydel looked at him again, but she just sighed,"Ok, but if it gets any worse you have to let us know, ok Ross?"Rydel said with a stern tone.

"I will, don't worry." Ross said. Rydel pulled him into a hug. Ross hugged back and put his head on her shoulder. He hadn't had a decent hug since he had first gone into the hospital and it was just what he needed. They pulled out of the hug when they heard Rocky call into the room,

"Ok, come on Ross. We found a way to get you out without getting stopped by the paparazzi." Rocky said walking over to them.

Ross nodded, but when he stood up his legs gave out slightly. He would've fallen to the ground if Rocky hadn't caught him in time.

"Rydel take the other side of him, make sure he doesn't fall."Rocky said gripping one side of Ross. Rydel nodded and took a hold of Ross, as the led him out of the room. They meet up with everyone, who were standing outside of the room.

"Whoa, what happened to him? He was walking perfectly fine and now he looks like he had one to many beers."Riker said, noticing how out of it Ross was and how he was struggling to walk even with the support of Rocky and Rydel.

"Yeah about that, he was about to walk of the room when you guys told us to come and get him and we kinda knocked into him. A bit to hard, he fell to the ground and hit his head."Rocky said pulling Ross out of the middle of the corridor and out of the view of the paparazzi.

"You guys are so stupid sometimes you know that?"Ellington said with anger in his tone.

"You can rip our faces off after we get him out of here, deal?"Rydel said, trying to get everyone moving.

"Deal. Come on, this way." Ellington said pushing everyone down the other corridor. They walked down the corridor and what they found was beyond bad. It was more paparazzi, they were swarming up and down the hallway. They tried to cover Ross, but it was too late. They were drowned by flashes, questions, everything you could image a mob is. Ross was being pushed and pulled everywhere. Rydel and Rocky had lost grip of him, he was stuck in the middle of the whole show. Ross tried to push his way thorough but he felt himself going weaker and weaker each step he took. His head screamed in agony, he had to force his eyes open. But none of the reporters seemed to care, he was weak and growing weaker, but the reporters shouted and snapped their pictures, not even trying to help him. Ross felt himself fall to the ground, eyes were all on him, the cameras snapped faster and faster, reporters kept yelling "Breaking News!"Just as everything started to go back around him, Ross felt all kinds of hands on him, he looked up slightly and vaguely saw the outlines of Riker,Ellington,Calum, and Rocky. They pushed their way thorough the paparazzi with Ross in their hands and eventually made it to the entrance of the hospital. They fought the door open and ran to where they found the tour bus waiting on the other side of the parking lot with everyone standing outside of it. At this point Ross had completely blacked out, the only thing that moved on him was his chest to show he was still breathing. Finally on the bus, they laid Ross on the couch in the front of the bus and drove off.

"Damn..."Riker sighed.

"You would think that people would respect someone who just got out of the hospital, famous or not."Ellington spat angrily, as he gently moved his hand over Ross' head.

"At least he is safe, that's all that matters."Stormie said, trying to do anything to comfort everyone.

"Yeah but what happens when all of that is on the news. They are going to blow this way out of proportion and you know it."Ryland countered, anger flowing out him in every direction.

"I know Ry, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Lets just Ross home."Mark said trying to bring the heat down in the bus.

Ryland shook his head angrily but said nothing more.

**-At The Lynch Home-**

Ross was upstairs sleeping, well mostly likely passed out, but at this point it was kind of the same thing. Everyone was sitting in the Living Room waiting for the whole ordeal to come up on the news.

_"Tonight we have breaking news about everyone's favorite teen heartthrob, Ross Lynch. Found out what, after a small commercial break."_ the reporter said with a big wink before it cut to commercial.

"Well, this should be good..."Calum and Raini said at almost the same time. Everyone nodded and prayed that it wasn't as bad as they think it's going to be.

_"And were back, Before we went on commercial break I told you that we have some breaking news of Ross Lynch, Singer and Guitar player in his family band R5, Austin on Disney's Austin & Ally, was spotted being rushed into Cali-General Hospital yesterday afternoon. We talked to the family and his friends when we first got to the hospital, but they refused to make any comments. Thought Riker Lynch, his older brother, sure seemed nervous for us to find out what happened to his brother. Wonder why?"_ Everyone looked at each other in total confusion. That is not what happened at all. Where do they think their going with this? _"Anyway, We kindly left the family to themselves. Almost 24 hours we got word that Ross was fine and was being released that afternoon, so we all headed back over to the hospital, the Lynches and their family friends were trying to sneak Ross past us. We caught footage of Ross, take a look:_

**_*Video of Ross looking totally out of it, stumbling, trying to push thorough. But it really just looked like he was drunk or had gone mental. Then they cut back*_**

_"What's wrong with Ross? We got a very generous tip shortly after Ross and everyone had left. Our anonymous source spills that Ross..."_

What the reporter said next made everyone's eyes widened and their jaws drop. What just happened? They couldn't believe that someone would say that and that they were stupid enough to believe it. Ross' whole world was about to crash down... But how fast will it build it's self back up?

* * *

**So what did you think? Are you going to kill me for leaving at another cliffhanger? Well then you're not going to like what other news I have to tell you... This story is finally coming to it's end. There isn't much more I can do with it, except for what I am going to do with the cliffhanger part and the ending. I hope you all understand! I am not sure how many more chapters will be left, mostly likely 2, but that can change if it needs to. Anyway, before you shoot me I just want to let you all know that after this story is over I will be putting out TWO more stories! I am so excited to get started on and show you guys these stories! They are seriously gonna hopefully gonna be just as good as this one! I will let you know the couples now, One will have Rosslington once again, and the other one will have Raura. I hope that makes both shippers happy. Anyway lets get to my favorite part-**

**Review Questions-**

**What do you think the thing that the "_anonymous source" _the reporters?**

**What do you think is going to happen after Ross finds out what the news had said?**

**How do you thinks the story will start to unravel? **

**Most importantly-How do you think the story will end? **

**How do you want the story to end?**

**I hope you guys like the chapter and are waiting eagerly for the next one! **

**CHAPTER 14 COMING SOON! (Keep Reading and Reviewing! Love you guys so much!)**


	14. His End

**HELLO! How are you today? Ready for this chapter? That's what I thought! I am really sorry that I took so long to update, but I really love this chapter and I wanted to make sure that it was amazing for you all! You will know why at the end, or you will wanna kill me, I don't know just depends. Anyway! For once I don't have really anything to say here and usually this is one of the longest parts of the whole chapter! I guess it's cause it's 2 am over here... yeah that might be . Anyway I want to apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I am sick right now, my head is pounding, and my throat is killing me. So I want to blame everything on that. Anyway, you guys don't wanna hear about how I am sick, you just want to get to the chapter. Understandable. Oh and I am going to back track a tiny bit in the beginning of the chapter. So here goes once again...**

**Without Farther A Due-**

**CHAPTER 14!**

* * *

**-Where We Left Off- **

_"What's wrong with Ross? We got a very generous tip shortly after Ross and everyone had left. Our anonymous source spills that Ross is struggling with serious anger issues and that he was emitted into the hospital after having a major melt down. One of the reporters told us that they recalled smelling some kind of alcohol on his breath as he was leaving the hospital. What has Ross been up to? We don't know yet, but they also told us that the anger issues were a cause of a traumatic experience that happened to him a little over two weeks ago. What was that you may ask? You might want to find a seat if you haven't already, this will shock you. It was been found that Ross was raped after a cast party, that's right Ross Lynch has been raped. He was reportedly walking to his car when he was jumped and then sexually assaulted. What does this mean for the teen star? We don't know, but we will keep you updated." _

"So basically the world thinks that Ross has anger issues, drinks, and now they know about him being raped. Wow we're his family and we didn't even know. Shocker."Rocky said with an angry, sarcastic tone.

"Calm down Rocky, it's gonna be okay."Mark said, trying to comfort him.

"Calm down? My baby brothers life has just been ruined a thousand times over, and you expect me to calm down. It's not going to be okay!" Rocky shouted, standing up.

Everyone was taken back by Rocky's tone,"Rocky-"Rydel was cut off by Rocky hastily going out the front door, slamming it.

"I should probably go and make sure he is okay."Riker said standing up.

"I don't know Riker,maybe you should let him cool down a little."Rydel said carefully.

"No I need to talk to him now. I know how much this can weight on you and you can just loose it sometimes..."Riker trailed off looking away from everyone. Before anyone could say anything more to stop him, he walked out.

**-Outside With Rocky-**

When Riker got outside he found no sign's of Rocky,"Rocky? Rocky where are you?"he called into the darkness.

"Up here." Riker looked up to see Rocky sitting on a low hanging branch. Riker walked up the the bottom of the tree and pulled himself up, sitting next to Rocky.

"You okay bro?"Riker asked with a small hint of concern.

"No, not really. What's gonna happen Riker?"Rocky asked, looking at his older brother for answers. But he somehow knew that wouldn't have them.

Riker signed heavily, "I don't know Rocky. I mean Ross doesn't remember what happened so maybe that will help us cover it all up."Riker explained, trying to find some kind of bright side to everything.

"Yeah I guess... What do you think he is gonna do when he finds out everything?"Rocky asked.

"That I honestly don't have any answer to. I just don't want anything else to happen to him. I just can't wrap my brain around this whole thing, why would someone say all of those lies?"Riker asked, shaking his head.

"Because Ross has never done anything wrong."Rocky said, widening his eyes.

"What are you talking about Rocky?"Riker asked, looking over at his brother in confusion.

"Think about it Riker, Ross has never done anything remotely bad in his entire life, especially nothing to ruin his image. We all have been on the news for some stupid thing we did. But he stayed out of it. Now someone is trying to ruin that."Rocky said, looking at Riker in slight excitement.

"You know what, that actually makes a lot of sense. But how are we going to prove that?"Riker asked.

"I don't know but we have to think fast. He isn't gonna last long, like you said I don't want anything to happen to him."Rocky said.

**-Ross-**

Ross jolted awake, thrashing, gasping for breathe, he didn't have a clue where he was. He wanted to scream for help but his voice wouldn't form. He took all his strength and looked up to see that he was in his bedroom. Ross swallowed to wet his sandpaper like throat, and just as he was about to yell down to his family and friends, he heard something coming from just outside his window. So he pulled himself off the bed and limped heavily over to it, cracking it slightly. He peered out into the darkness and saw the outlines of Riker and Rocky, sitting in the tree outside of his window. Ross listened carefully to what they were saying

_"I don't know Rocky. I mean Ross doesn't remember what happened so maybe that will help us cover it all up."Riker explained_

_"Yeah I guess... What do you think he is gonna do when he finds out everything?" Rocky asked.  
_

_"What are they talking about? Find out what?" _Ross thought, confused. He turned away from the window and limped over the door. He slowly creaked it open before stepping into the hallway. Ross made his way over to the top of the stairs where he heard for talking

_"I don__'t understand, how in the entire world could someone even come up with those lies about Ross?" Rydel spat angrily.  
_

_"Because they think that they can. They think that just because Ross is well known means that whether he had problems or not, he deserves for the world to think that it's true. No matter the back splash it has on him or anyone close to him."Laura said, angry yet, understanding the situation. _

_"What lies are they talking about?" _Ross thought, he quickly turned back into his room and grabbed his iPhone off the bedside table. The second he turned it on, it lit up like a the 4th of July. There was tweet after tweet, instagram photos, text messages from friends and family. He couldn't even comprehend the headlines everywhere.

**Ross Lynch, Raped?**

**When did the anger issues start?**

**Underage Drinker?**

and just like that everything came back to him. He was taken back into the night when it all happened.

-FLASHBACK-

_The night was cool, breeze swaying everything gently. Season 2 of Austin & Ally had just finished and tonight was time to party. Everyone was having the time of their lives, that was until someone brought alcohol into the equation. Everyone and I do mean EVERYONE. were drinking and having fun. Ross wanted nothing to do with it, he knew that it was wrong. Not Ross was a saint, he just wasn't that stupid. Unlike Calum,Raini,and Laura. They were hammered. Ross tried to get them to stop but they were already so drunk they just ignored him. Finally he decided that he was going to leave, he knew that they weren't gonna stop and that eventually the cops were gonna come and bust all of them. But as he was leaving a few guys that were just extras on Austin & Ally stopped him, pushing him into the wall. _

_"Where do you think you're going pretty boy?" asked the first guy. You could smell the beer vividly._

_"I'm leaving, now if you two jackasses excuse me. My car is right over there. Have fun with your DUI."Ross stated boldly. He wasn't scared of anyone, seeing as his muscles were bigger then most peoples heads. He pushed the guys out of his way and attempted to walk away, but his statement didn't have quite the affect he wanted because before he could go another step, the second guy pushed him back, slamming Ross to the ground. Ross tried to scream but it was taken away by a hard hit to his head. He pushed himself up only to be kicked down again by the first guy. Ross tried to fight, but you wouldn't believe how hard it is to fight when someone puts chloroform over you face. You would think he would be out cold but someway, somehow, Ross managed to stay conscious. But that didn't really help him out as well as you might think it would.  
_

_"Oh we got a strong one here tonight. I guess he wanted to be awake for the main event."the second guy said, snickering._

_Ross didn't know what was going on, all he could really make out being dragged behind the studio building. He felt the two guys hands on him, ripping his clothing off. He froze in horror. "What the hell is going on here? Why would two guys wanna do this?" was all Ross could think as he saw the guys unzipping their own trousers as well. The first guy beat Ross' torso harder and harder as the second guy started to touch Ross all over. I don't think I have to paint the whole picture for you, as you can pretty much guess what happened next. After they had stripped Ross of his innocence, they zipped their pants back up,  
_

_"I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight Ross. Get home safely. Come on Jess, lets go back to the party. Drink all night long!"the second boy cheered, giving Ross some last kicks to his head,chest, and back. And with that they just left, like nothing ever happened. Ross was shaking and starting to cry more and more by the minute, but he knew that he had to get his strength back and get home to his family. So, though struggling, dressed himself once more and stood up slowly, leaning against the wall for support. He searched his pockets for his keys and heavily limped back into the parking lot. Ross was almost to his car when he heard a chorus of gasps. He didn't want to face anyone right now, so as quickly as he could manage he got in his car and drove away.  
_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Ross slowly sat back down on his bed and just cried. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt lost. He felt helpless. But mostly he felt used. Used for someones own personal enjoyment. To destroy everything that is Ross Lynch. And let me tell you there was nothing left. At this point he didn't care about a thing anymore. He just wanted to be done with it. He didn't want to kill himself per say, but he didn't want to there anymore. He didn't want anyone's sympathy. He just wanted to forget everything. So he made his plan. He shut his phone off, pulled a hoodie on over his head so no one would recognize him, grabbed a small razor just in case you know... and he opened his window carefully and slid out onto the roof. He saw movement coming from the trees which he assumed was Riker and Rocky, so he quietly made his way over the other side of the roof where another tree stood. He carefully jumped onto the tree, gripping it with both hands, before climbing down it carefully until he reached the ground. Ross took one last look at his brothers and just ran. He didn't know where he was going but he just ran. Until he heard some voices yelling.

"Is that Ross? Ross! Come back! Oh my god, do something Riker!" Rocky yelled. He and Riker were just sitting in the tree still talking when they heard something coming from behind them. When they turned around they saw Ross running, well more like half stumbling, half running. They both quickly jumped down out of the tree, Rocky ran after Ross and Riker went inside to get everyone.

"GUYS! COME QUICK, IT'S ROSS!" Riker yelled into the house. Everyone came running out within seconds of hearing Riker.

"What's going on Riker? Ross is upstairs sleeping."Stormie asked, confused but worried at the same time.

"We were sitting in the tree when we heard something behind us and when we looked back Ross was running down the street. Rocky is running after to him now. Someone come with me and we will try to catch up to Rocky and hopefully Ross."Riker explained quickly.

"I'm coming."Ratliff said, trying to keep it together.

"Are you sure?"Riker asked him.

"I am very sure, come on."Ratliff said with a worried yet determined voice.

"I'm coming too." Laura said, stepping forward. Riker looked at her for a second but just sighed,

"Fine, come on! I don't think they could've gotten that far." Riker said turning around and running off in the direction Rocky and Ross had gone. They ran for almost 4 blocks it felt like until they saw Rocky, with Ross in his grip.

"ROCKY LET GO OF ME! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, PLEASE JUST LET ME GO!" Ross screamed, thrashing and kicking.

"Ross! Rocky!" Laura shouted, as they all caught up to them.

"Ross calm down. You're okay." Ratliff said, trying to sooth Ross.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Ross screamed again.

"Ross I will let you go when you calm down. If you do that I promise I will."Rocky said in a stern yet comforting tone.

Ross let out one last angry scream before just going limp. He hung in Rocky's arms, shaking and crying. Rocky gently let go of Ross and he fell to the ground. Riker and Laura knelled down next to him, rubbing his back in comfort, whispering soft words.

Ratliff was about to go down as well but instead he accidentally tripped backwards and landed on his back in the middle of the street. Everyone looked up to see him but no one but Ross saw the car that was barreling down the street. Ratliff still laid there, coughing, and trying to sit up.

Ross jolted up and slid down, pushing Ratliff out of the middle of the street. No one moved, that was until the car rolled over Ross, crushing him completely. You heard cracks and snaps and one last blood curtailing scream.

Ellington recovered from the suddenness of the push when he saw the car run over Ross, he sat there eyes widened and mouth hanging open. The love of his life was laying in the middle of the street smashed to pieces, dead.

Everyone came running up to them, and lets just say it wasn't pretty.

Riker ran to his baby brother and screamed,"NO! Ross! Come on baby bro wake up! No!"

Rocky closed his eyes, falling to the ground, he felt like he couldn't breath and just sobbed and sobbed.

Laura turned away from the scene and fell to the ground on her hands and knees. Screaming in pain.

Rydel screamed but stopped. She just closed her eyes and sobbed too.

Stormie and Mark stood there just looking at their son in the street, not knowing what to think.

Ryland stop where he was and fell to the ground on his knees. He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Raini fell into Calum's arms, who was just standing there in total shock. He wanted to comfort his girlfriend but he just couldn't. So he just held her and stared at Ross' body in the street.

It felt like all the happiness in the world never existed. Like time had just suddenly stopped. No one knew what to do. They just stood there until the cops and a ambulance finally came. They took Ross' body away from the scene. At this point Ratliff was yelling and sobbing,

"It should've been me! Why didn't I see the car? Ross wouldn't be dead right now! This is all my fault! He didn't deserve this..."

No one could even muster up the word to say anything to him. They didn't want him to think it really was his fault because it wasn't but they just didn't know how to say it.

**-In The End-**

Ross Lynch was now gone. No one expected it. He died saving the one he loved. No fear of dying. He didn't care what happened to him. Think. If Ellington had died, how would he of taken it? That's right you would have two dead instead of one. Ratliff of course still blames himself for Ross' death but he knows why he did it and wouldn't want to defeat the how reason for that night. So he now lives and does everything in life for him. You would think R5 was done now, right? Wrong. They wanted nothing more then to keep his legacy and they knew that breaking up the band wouldn't be what Ross would've wanted. R5 stayed strong and continued to find success. Ross was the main reason for that. All the fans were completely devastated when they heard about his death. As you know Ross LOVED the fans, with all of his heart. They treated him like he was a saint, which he pretty much was. Never did anything wrong, did everything the right way and not just to find fame. No that was the last thing on his mind. He just wanted to have time of his life and he did. The fans became the family that they needed to be and started doing things in his memory. Austin & Ally was done but they never once pulled the show, they would and will always play re-runs of the show. They had finished season 3 and the very last episode was a tribute to Ross and everything that he had done for the world. Disney even placed a small shrine in the Disneyland Park just outside of the cars ride, Ross' favorite. Eventually the two guys who had raped Ross turned themselves in and were locked away for the rest of their miserable lives. Justice had finally be served. Of course life was totally different, but it went on. No one could say anything bad about it either. I mean how could you, he died the same way he came into this world. Saving everyone he loved. Ross had truly save the Lynches, he just brought light and happiness into their lives even as a baby. Riker might of been the one to really start to band being put together but Ross was the one to keep it going. He still is and always will be.

With his beginning just being written. His end was not far behind.

* * *

**So? How did you like the ending of this story? Was it how you wanted it to end? I personally loved how I ended it, sad but with a happier end. I didn't want him to end with killing himself so I did it the way I think he needed to die. Why did he have to die? The title says it all. I'll explain. The whole story up until now was about the beginning of everything"The Beginning" and now we come to the end. He died, as you know now."His End" Do you see it now? The whole time the ending was right there you just didn't know how I was gonna do it. I didn't even know how I was gonna end it for a while. Until I saw that you all wanted a happy ended and I was like hahahahaha no. That was clearly not going to happen. So I did the next best thing. I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter as well as the whole story itself. I worked really hard to keep you guys reading and guessing, wanting to come back for more. I wanted to say thank you to all of you who followed this story since the beginning. You guys are so amazing! Anyway. Now for the rest of the news.  
**

**I am going to have 4 new stories coming out. That's right I said 4! Here's what they are going to be:**

**1) "What's Wrong?" This one is going to be about Ross having some kind of thing that he is hiding from everyone, not sure what yet, but then Laura will start noticing him change a little and she is going to try to find out whats wrong. Will be better then it honestly sounds. A Raura Story.**

**2)" When I Looked Into Your Eyes" This one is going to be when Ross and Ellington start to notice feelings for each other, but once they start to get close... Lets just say a certain r5 member will do something really bad. and I am not talking about Rydel. Remember she loves Rosslington! Anyway, as you probably guessed, A Rosslington story.**

**3)"I Just Met You But I Think I Love You" This is going to be a really fun one. You guys may know Paige or XFeelXTheXLoveX here on fanfiction. But you might not know that she LOVES. Ellington. So I decided to make their love story! I hope she will love it! This might be the only one that will have a happy ending... Oh well! A Pailington Story.**

**4) "This Might Be Wrong But I Don't Care" Probably one of my favorite ideas. This one will go like this. For some reason, I just haven't figured it out yet, Rocky starts being a depressed, even to the point of cutting. So when Ross starts to notice he trys to cheer him up. Lets just say it wont stop at cheering him up... A Rossky Story. (Is that how you spell their ship name? Tell me in the reviews.)**

**Well I guess that's everything. I hope you truly loved this story and decide to read the new stories when they come out. I love you all so much! Bye Bye! **

**THE END.**


End file.
